The Game
by lightinthedarkness2
Summary: It all starts with a game.Then two enemies fall for one another.
1. Chapter 1

id:6310592

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: Ok this story is the result of me hanging out with my best friend. It starts with a game of I've never and basically progresses to secrets being spilled. Give it a chance I know you'll like it. Please review flames are welcome. This is after the war Dumbledore is alive Draco's dad is dead and Dumbledore wants house unity so Harry,Ginny, Ron, and head girl Hermione, are having to spend time with Blaise, Pansy,head boy Draco, and Theodore. Bold are Draco's thoughts, Italllics Hermiones.

"This is so stupid. This has got to be the first time I really disagree with Dumbledore's logic." Harry said entering the Heads common room. Everyone nodded and after about ten minutes of silence they were about to give up and just go to bed. Thats when Ginny had an idea. Sitting down comfortably She gave a smile before magically conjuring up a bunch of bottles.

"These are firewhisky. Let's play I've never. That way were doing what Dumbledore wants by hanging out and we get inebraited so we tolerate each others presence better." Hearing laughter from the Gryfindors she watched as the Slytherins had a silent conversation with each other before agreeing. Seeing Hermione stand up to leave Ginny said.

"Hermione come on. I'll even amend a rule. You don't have to say any more information than you want to you just have to say if you've done it. But remember the rest of the rules are the same. The person whose turn it is says something they've never done and if you have you have to drink. So when its your turn you never drink because you didn't do it. Lastly, each bottle has veritesum in it so you can't lie."

Thinking for a second Hermione sat down next to Ginny and grabbed a bottle. The others followed suit and Harry voluntered to go first.

"I've never been with more than two girls in one night."

Blaise and Theodore drank. Hermione smiled internally. She wasn't the boring prude everyone thought she was, but she wasn't a slut either. She was happy the questions were about sex though. That meant for awhile she didn't have to answer.

"Who have you been with?" Ron asked out of curiousity.

Smiling Theodore shook his head but Blaise answered.

"Some girl at a party and then Pansy."

Hermione blushed and Ginny laughed before saying they should go clockwise so she went next. After thinking for a minute she had one.

"I've never had a secret relationship."

Hermione closed her eyes before opening them again. She watched as Blaise, Theodore, and Ron took a drink. Then heard gasps of surprise when she did as well coughing when she felt it burn. Blaise again volunteered his and this time Theodore and Ron did as well. Blaise mentioned some girl at his parents summer home. Theodore said Pansy who blushed when he said it. Ron looking sheepish said Lavender and the group shook there heads saying that wasn't a secret. Swiveling there heads to Hermione they waited but she shook her head.

They prodded her for ten minutes until she finally mumbled.

"Ovr ood."

They all looked at her for a minute until Ginny thought for a second and began screeching. Hermione blushed before burying her head in Ginny's shoulder.

"That's not fair Hermione say it so we can all hear!" Harry said.

Keeping her face down again she said it again and this time they heard. Instantly Harry yelled.

"Oliver Wood? When?"

Seeing Hermione's face and trying to save her from being embarrased Ginny mentioned that it was Hermione's turn and after a few more minutes they quieted down so she could. Finally she removed her head and her face was bright red.

"I've never had sex."

She was already embarrassed she figured she'd give them an easy one. Everyone took a drink exept Draco.

Surprised Hermione stared at him before asking, "Draco your a virgin?"

Glaring at everyone he said nothing before swigging a big gulp before saying, "Your right I do need alchohal to tolerate this group."

No one said anything but Hermione looked up to see Draco take another drink before looking at her. His expression was unreadable and she lowered her gaze and finally Blaise said his.

"I've never had a crush on a Gryfindor."

Rolling their eyes, Ginny, Harry,Ron,and Hermione took a big gulp. Then heard more gasps as Draco proceeded to swig half the bottle. Glaring again he challenged them to say something so they kept silent. Blaise cleared his throat before saying his.

"I've never gotten a tatoo."

Draco, Theodore, Pansy and took drinks and Ginny followed suit then gasped when Hermione took a big swig out of her bottle. Instantly Blaise asked everyone where. Pansy shook her head no and Hermione followed suit. No one looked dissapointed when Pansy said no, but they were when Hermione did. Theodore said his was on his chest and Draco smirked before saying they'd have to find it if they wanted to know. Hermione met his gaze for a second and surprisingly he didn't break it. Then Draco said his.

"I never wanted to be a death eater."

He drank deeply from his bottle. This time it was his gaze that met Hermione's. He saw her offer him a smile. Harry and Ginny smiled too before smacking Ron when he started to say something. Theodore drank as well.

Theodore smiled a little crookedly and they could tell he was getting buzzed.

"I've never had an erotic dream about anyone in this room."

Everyone drank. Hermione coughed again and looked around. Everyone's bottles were about half empty. She felt her head going a little fuzzy and let a giggle escape. Everyone turned to her and she flushed red before looking down.

Pansy stood up smiling and sat on Blaise's lap watching him look at her in surprise before she said.

"And I've never wanted to kiss someone in this room like I do now." She said kissing Blaise then giggling.

The group began to laugh and Hermione, Harry,Ginny,Ron, and Draco took drinks. Seeing this Pansy giggled again and said.

"Drakey poo if you want a kiss just say so."

Standing up and wobbling to him she kissed him before falling and Hermione watched the kiss and smiled at the fact that Draco hadn't responded. Helping Pansy up Blaise positioned her on his lap holding her in place.

Smiling Ron said.

"S mine turn now. I've ever never um,"

Hermione and Ginny fell into each other laughing. Hermione wiped a tear away from her eyes to see Draco was looking at her again. She bit her lip for a moment, something she always did when she was nervous, and saw his eyes darken. Blushing furiously she turned back to Ron who said.

"I never given a boy a hand job."

Rolling their eyes all the girls drank and Ginny hiccuped loudly before leaning into Harry and kissing him like there was no tomorow. Raising his eyes Ron giggled before saying.

"Your hottie Mione."

Laughing Hermione shook her head before tapping Harry and saying it was his turn. He thought for a moment before saying.

"Im drunkie."

Hermione fell to the floor laughing again and noticed Pansy had too. Then Ginny had and idea.

"Let me switchie game to ruth or dare."

The group thought for a minute before nodding and she said.

"Mione mare or truth?"

Hermione thought before picking a dare.

"I dare you to take off your robe."

Shrugging Hermione took it off to reveal pants and a shirt. Looking around the room her eyes caught Draco's but at the last second she chickened out.

"Harry truth or um that whatchacalit."

Harry chose dare as well and she dared him to put Ginny's bra on and wear it outside of his clothes. The entire group was hysterical at this point and they noticed Pansy had fallen asleep as had Ron. Moving closer the remaining players continued.

"Draco truth or Dare."

He chose dare. After thinking for a minute he said.

"I dare you to kiss Mione cuz I know you aint got the guts to do it."

Glaring at Harry he reached out and pulled Hermione to him before slamming his lips into hers.

_She's amazing. Her lips are so soft, I could stay here with her all day doing this._

**Wow. I never thought Draco would be this good. This is so incredible, I can't believe its happening.**

Sooner than she liked he let go. Instantly she felt the loss but she said nothing. Facing them with his trademark smirk Draco was about to take her turn when they heard Pasny shriek in digust yelling that she was a mudblood.

"It was a stupid dare ok. Calm down. It doesn't mean anything."

When Pansy had calmed down he secretly stole a glance at Hermione seeing her take a deep drink out of her bottle and he saw a tear escape her eye.

"Truth or dare Theo?"

Grinning he said dare and Draco told him to go streaking in the hall.

Rolling his eyes he went to the front door, promptly dropped his clothes ran into the hall and found the others standing at the door laughing. Covering his bits he waited for them to let him back in and Hermione handed him his pants. Smiling in thanks he kissed her cheek. Going back into the common room they all sat down again.

Theodore spoke.

"Were all drunk now and its late so we should stop after this one. Pansy truth or dare?"

She picked dare and he winked at Blaise before daring her to kiss him. Leaning over she kissed Blaise hard on the mouth before passing out in his lap. Laughing Theodore said.

"It's probably best if we go to bed now."

Smiling Hermione said drunkenly.

"No wanna get caught. Erebody sleepy here in the common room."

Agreeing with her Draco conjured up some furniture and Harry and Ginny laid on a couch together and everyone else followed suit. Hermione began to walk toward the stairs stumbling a bit and Theo walked behind her and helped her to her room. Draco didn't move knowing it was a bad idea, and waited for Theo to come back down and eventually he did. Draco was secretly pleases that he looked dissapointed.

Draco smirked before asking, "What happened?"

Theo looked dissapointed before saying he tried to kiss Hermione and she wouldn't let him. Instantly Draco felt relief. He clapped him on the back before telling him not to sweat it and that he was going to sleep. Walking upstairs his smirk turned into a smile.

and thats it please review and stick around for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

Note: sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter and please review!

Draco smiled as he entered his bedroom. Pausing for a moment, he entered the bathroom and crossed over to her door and opened it before seeing that she wasn't there. Hearing a bang inside her closet he chuckled before sitting down on her bed and waiting for her to come out. He waited for a few minutes before hearing her swear loudly and he looked up to see the door ajar and Hermione wearing tight pajama pants and a tank top that hugged her figure as tightly as possible leaving nothing to the imagination. He was so busy staring at her he didn't realize that she had sat down next to him.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Looking at her he smiled before producing a bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione frowned and said nothing.

"I'm not tired and everyone else is going to sleep. I wondered if you'd play truth or dare with me?"

She frowned again looking at him. He could tell she was trying to see his ulterior motives. Smiling again he simply waited for her answer. Finally she nodded slowly before moving to sit against her pillows. Motioning with his hand to the bed he silently asked permission and she nodded before saying he had to take off his shoes. He heard the slurr in her words and smiled again before complying with her request. Sitting cross legged on his bed he smiled before offering her a drink. She hesitated before taking a sip then another before handing him the bottle. She smiled shyly when their fingers touched and he took the bottle and took a gulp as well before asking her truth or dare. She picked truth.

"Where is your tatoo and what is it of?"

Grinning she shook her head before raising her index finger and moving it back and forth before replying.

"That's two. You only get one."

Sitting back she waited for him to pick and finally he picked the location over design. Blushing slightly she mumbled it and he leaned in to hear better before making her repeat it. When she did he felt his eyebrows shoot up. Who would've thought that Hermione Granger would have a tatoo on her hip? He never would've thought she would do that. Seeing Draco's eyebrows shoot up she began to giggle and she winked at him before asking him.

"Truth or dare?"

Smiling at her again he chose truth. After thinking for a moment she asked.

"Where is your tatoo?"

Smiling roughishly he asked if she wanted to see for herself. Seeing her blush but knowing the Gryffindor in her heard the challenge in his words so after thinking a minute she blushed again before meeting his eyes daringly and nodded. Smirking Draco pulled off his shirt and Hermione couldn't stop the small gasp from escaping her lips. His chest was completly defined by muscle. She absorbed each plane with her eyes. Smirking again he watched as her eyes rested on his ribs. He had a black dragon. It curved and wound its way up and she could clearly see that the tail must be hidden beneath his jeans. When her eyes finally met Draco's again he wasn't surprised to see a pretty blush on her face or lust in her eyes. He knew his chest was good looking. Moving his body next to hers on the bed he took a sip of firewhisky before asking her.

Against her better judgement she said dare. Draco wasted no time in asking to see her tatoo. Sighing, knowing she'd walked into that, she hestitated before sliding her pants down with one hand and her shirt up with the other just enough to show him her tatoo. His eyes widened when he saw it. It was a heart with a dragon inside. He couldn't make it out completly from where he was and raised his eyes to hers silently asking permission to see it more closely. Pulling her clothing together she shook her head before smiling and asking him. Letting out a sigh of frusteration he gave in and picked truth. Thinking for a moment she asked the one question she was sure he wouldn't answer.

"Who's the Gryffindor you have a crush on?"

Draco shook his head and said he wouldn't answer. Hermione smirked and teased him by calling him a chicken and growling he finally looked at her grudgingly and told her to guess.

Frowning she thought before saying.

"Ginny?"

He looked at her before snorting in laughter and shook his head.

"Lavender, Parvati,Padma?"

He shook his head. A light seemed to break through in her drunkeness and she scooted closer so they were sitting with there bodies pressed against each other.

"Me?"

He looked away. When she said his name softly he turned back around and nodded his head. Hermione was silent and then changed the topic.

"Um. Truth."

He looked angry for a second. She had completly brushed it off?

He paused before asking.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see her cheeks dark red. Smiling he asked again and noticed that her breathing hitched a little.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't."

Leaning into her he leaned forword so their noses touched and their lips were centimeters apart. He could see her chest rising and falling quicker now and smiled again before leaning his weight against her. She began to slide back and soon found herself laying on the bed with Draco on top of her. Closing her eyes she unconciously leaned into his body and felt him intwertwine their hands. Her heart was thumping like mad and all of a sudden it felt way to hot in this tiny space. Taking a shaky breath she said.

"Truth or dare?"

Closing his eyes he opened his mouth internally smiling when Hermione gasped softly he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione's eyes went wide before she shut them and gave in. His free hand cupped the back of her hand and began running through her hair and he was surprised when Hermione pulled him closer and began kissing him harder. He responded by lowering his head and kissing her neck listening to her gasp in pleasure and began to nibble. She arched her body into his and he smiled before marking her. She moaned softly and grabbed his head feeling his soft hair before murmuring.

"Draco."

Smirking he sat up before saying.

"Truth"

"Why did you do that," she asked him through half lidded eyes.

Draco said nothing. Instead he leaned in nuzzling her neck before nipping her again.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes."

She gasped as he bit her again and then looked confused when he sat up again. He leaned back on the pillows and looked at her.

"Truth or Dare."

Feeling emboldened by the kiss she chose dare. Looking her dead in the eye he said.

"I dare you to kiss me again."

Hermione didn't move for a full minute. Finally she raised her eyes to his and leaned in and kissed him hard. Draco moaned approvingly before sweeping his tongue over her lips demanding entrance. When she gave it the kiss turned into a battle. Hermione couldn't help her self from letting out a moan of her own and Draco pushed her on the bed and sqeezed her hand still kissing her. Not thinking Hermione wrapped her legs around him and moved her hips into his. Draco hissed before mimicking her motions and grinding himself against her. Hermione whimpered before gently biting his lip. Draco's hand went to his belt and was about to undo it when they heard a knock on her door. Instantly Hermione froze. Draco murmured a spell and whispered.

"Its fine ignore it."

Before kissing her again. Hermione wanted to give in but the reality of the situation hit her hard and she pulled away. Straightening her hair with her hand she adjusted her clothing and stood up to walk to the door. Draco stood up to and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. Hermione's eyes closed in pleasure and they heard another knock.

"Hermione? It's Harry."

Instantly Hermione opened her eyes. Letting out a sigh she walked to the door before turning around. Draco was sitting on her bed. No words were spoken but finally after hearing Harry's voice again he stood up and went into the bathroom. Instantly she heard water running. Placing her head on the door for a moment, she closed her eyes and her fingers touched her lips. Sighing she opened the door and Harry explained that Ginny was sick and was asking for her. Following him down the stairs she kept thinking that the only thing she wanted to do was go back upstairs and kiss Draco again.

And thats it. Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I apologize that it took so long to update last time. I hope that you guys like this chapter and please review!

Hermione sat next to Ginny and smiled when Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and kissed her cheek. Disengaging herself she got her a glass of water from the kitchen and gave her some asprin silently thanking the stars she had muggle parents who knew muggle remedies. She tended to her wordlessly until she fell asleep again. When she was finally asleep Harry thanked her and she nodded before hugging him and watching Ginny. Harry began to talk to her but she was only listening with half an ear. Her lips still tingled and her body was still hot. She could imagine him up there now. Water glistening off his rock hard chest as he began to wash lower and lower...

"Hermione?"

Snapped out of her thoughts she looked at Harry questioningly before asking him to repeat what he had said.

"I said Ginny's out again now and it's late so I'm going to sleep. Did you want to sleep here with us?"

Hermione debated internally. She wanted Draco. She really did. His kisses ignited something in her she'd never felt before. Not even with Oliver. She felt heat going lower down her body remembering his kisses. Shaking her head she finally answered.

"I'm going to go back to bed upstairs. My bed is alot more comfortable than the floor out here. But I'll be down here tommorow."

Nodding Harry rolled over and held Ginny to his chest before closing his eyes. Smiling Hermione began to walk back up to her room. When she got there she sat on her bed thinking. Leaning back on the pillows she closed her eyes thinking about what had happened. She felt hot and opened her eyes smacking the pillow. It was just a kiss for Merlin's sake! Oliver had been a fantastic kisser and hadn't made her feel this way. Like she had to have him this minute. Hearing the water stop she looked at the door. She was still mentally arguing with herself on what to do when she heard the bathroom door open, then close, then open again and heard rumaging around in the bathroom. The longer she stared at the door the hotter she got until finally she stood up and crossed the room and placed a hand on the door. Closing her eyes again she didn't notice the door open but opened her eyes when she felt her fingers touch muscle instead of wood.

Looking at her hand she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. She started to lower her hand when he caught in and placed it back on his chest. Hermione took a shaky breath before looking down again. He was naked except for the towel that clung tightly to his body. She felt a rush of heat envelope her and she closed her eyes. Taking another deep breath she opened her eyes again. Draco wasn't moving or speaking. He was just looking at her. Finally he made his move and kissed her pressing her against the wall. Hermione instantly moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue. Hermione couldn't even feel the coldness of the wall because of the heat that was radiating off of Draco. Raising her hand she wove it through his hair. Even wet it was still soft as silk.

Hearing her moan Draco smirked and lowered his mouth to her neck making her moan louder before pulling her to the bed still biting and kissing her. Hermione was helpless to do anything but follow him. Finally Draco's legs hit the bed and he laid down pulling her on top of him and she gasped when she felt him straining against the towel. Not thinking and letting her emotions rule her she kissed him hard and ran her hands down his body. He instantly began moaning and Hermione smiled before bringing her hand back up to where his was resting on the bed. Taking his hand she raised it and placed his arm around her body and he smiled before flipping them and kissing her again. Wrapping her legs around him again she felt the towel come open.

Feeling Hermione pause he looked to see what had captured Hermione's attention. With the towel open she could clearly see him. Looking back up at Hermione he felt a surge of male pride to see her eyes heavy with lust. Seeing him watching her she began to blush and looked away until he bent down and began kissing her neck. Hermione's eyes closed again and she wrapped her arms around him bringing her closer. He growled softly before grinding his body into hers and heard her whimper again. Kissing her lips one last time he unwound her arms and reached for her shirt before meeting her eyes. She nodded slowly and he discarded it flinging it behind him before lowering his head to her breasts and laying kisses on her before reaching her nipple and sucking. Intstantly he heard a moan that shot heat straight to his cock. He continued his ministrations until he felt her hips rock against his. Smirking again he began to use his teeth and felt her begin to squirm underneath him. Lowering his hands to her hips he continued using his teeth gently while pulling down her pants and then her panties and then looked down himself and felt himself get even harder.

The tatoo had a green dragon. Looking at Hermione questioningly he looked back down before back up again. She smiled again before pulling him back up to kiss him. Closing his eyes and instantly forgetting about anything else he began to kiss her back before throwing the towel to the side as well. Then he stopped kissing her. Opening her eyes she looked at him questioningly until he ground his hips into hers. She moaned softly and closed her eyes feeling flesh on flesh. Watching her he did it again and again before kissing her and lowering his hand to touch her intimately. Hermione arched her body into his and he smiled and continued to play with her until he finally felt her hand touch him too. Hissing in pleasure he bit her neck harder than he meant to and immediatly kissed the spot before moaning again.

Finally Draco couldn't take anymore and pressed against her center before stopping one last time. Looking at her for confirmation he waited until she nodded before sliding into her. Feeling her tense he began kissing her again until he felt her relax. He slowly slid in further feeling the barrier break then looked at Hermione's face. She had her eyes closed tight and she was biting her lip. Nuzzling her with his face he watched her open her eyes before tentavely raising her arms and wrapping them around him again. Draco's eyes closed and he began to feel his control slipping. Moving again he felt her relax again and then she nodded and he began kissing her deeply before beginning to move at a steady pace. Hermione broke her mouth away from his and began clutching him to her her mouth buried in his shoulder and he asked softly.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded before kissing his shoulder and then moving in time with him. He felt her body begin to tense up again and he turned her face to his and kissed her hard and deep before feeling his orgasm take him and felt her stop kissing him and leaned her head back crying out as hers took her. Nuzzling her neck again he waited for her to calm down before resting his forehead to hers. Hermione moved her hand to his face before brushing it into his hair and saw his eyes close before he took both hands in hers and kissed them before gently disengaging himself. Watching her chest rise and fall he leaned closer to her before tugging on her gently until she was facing his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Listening to his heart beat she couldn't stop thinking,_ I just slept with Draco Malfoy._

and thats it! hope you like it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm glad to have so much positive feedback! I hope you continue to like my story and please continue to tell me what you think! Thanks and hope you like this chapter.

Hermione woke to a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She attempted to sit up only to have the arms hold her tighter. Turning over she looked at Draco's sleeping form. He was breathing slowly and evenly and she smiled when she saw his face. He looked so peaceful. She didn't know if she should get up or stay. She was confused about what had happened between them, conflicted because she wasn't sure of what to do, torn because she didn't know how he felt or if it was all a one off situation, and she was scared. She had never felt in her life what Draco had made her feel in one night. That scared her beyond belief. Mentally debating with herself she decided she didn't know what to do. Should she stay or should she go? She was still trying to make up her mind when Draco shifted pulling her closer. Closing her eyes at the feelings he was provoking she smiled to herself before leaning into his chest. She could hear his heart. Nuzzling his chest she smiled when he leaned in and rested his head on hers.

Hearing a knock on the door she started before meeting Draco's eyes. He was watching her. She couldn't think of what to do and apparently whoever was on the other side of the door wasn't letting up. Finally she sighed and gently disengaged herself from Draco who still made no attempt to move. Quickly grabbing the towel on the floor she handed it to Draco before looking for her clothes. She was still hunting when she heard another knock.

"Hermione? It's me Ron. Ginny's feeling much better and everyone's awake. We got a letter from Dumbledore. He wants us to spend another day with those gits."

Hermione heard Draco growl before cupping her hand over his mouth and telling him as softly as possible to be quiet. Hermione heard Ron pause and closed her eyes before hearing him say.

"Yeah I know can you believe it? Another day with them? Though Ginny was right about last night. It was kind of fun."

Hermione closed her eyes again when she felt Draco slide his arm around her and disengage her hand. Looking over at him she gasped softly when he kissed her. Instantly she responded again surprised at the level of emotion that was rushing through her. Hearing Ron knock again she pulled away and swore. Instantly the knocking stopped and Draco smirked at her raising an eyebrow. Then it started again.

"Hermione are you hurt? Do you want me to come in?"

Hermione shook her head before she remembered that she was inside the room and he coudn't see her. Impulsively she kissed Draco back before pointing to the bathroom. Draco looked at her for a moment but silently stood up and walked out of her room hearing the door close softly she sighed in relief and then smiled when she finally found her clothes. Pulling them on quickly she turned to answer the door when she saw the knob turn. Walking across the room she opened the door and peeped her head out before looking at Ron.

"Hermione, what took so long? I was getting worried."

Looking at him she smiled when she saw he was actually genuinely worried. _ I wonder if he'd still be worrying if he knew you'd had sex last night with his enemy? Or what about Harry for that matter?_ Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts she answered him.

"I was going to get a shower before getting dressed. Can't go downstairs in pajamas now can I?"

Giving her a sheepish grin he apologized before saying he'd see her downstairs. Going to her closet she picked out an outfit and walked into the bathroom immediately gasping at what she saw. Draco was just getting out of the shower and he was naked. He met her eyes and winked at her making her feel hot again. Silently cursing herself she motioned to the shower before asking if he was done. Draco nodded before stepping back. Hermione put her things on the counter before looking at him pointedly. Smirking again he stepped closer and she saw the towel slip. Hermione instantly felt herself getting hot again. Blushing she moved past him and began running the water. She was about to get in when she felt a hand on her wrist. Turning around she was met with his lips. _How on earth is he so good at this?_ Melting into him for a moment she kissed him back before pulling away.

"This is how last night got started."

He shook his head and pointed to her bed.

"No that's how last night got started."

Blushing furiously at the way he was looking at her she quickly moved past him before turning once more.

"Their all waiting downstairs. I, um, I'm going to get a shower and then meet you down there. You know what will happen if we show up downstairs together."

Looking at her for a long moment and realizing she was going to focus on the floor instead of look at him or talk to him, he walked into his bedroom and she heard him rummaging around. Sighing she stepped into the shower and sighed again wistfully after feeling the hot water. She wanted to stay under the stream. It was doing wonders for her nerves. Finally getting out and getting dressed she said a quick spell to dry her hair before fixing it. Staring at her reflection she realized that she looked a little different than she usually did, but she couldn't place it. Smiling to herself she walked downstairs to hear laughter coming from Harry and Ginny and taunts from the Slytherins. Rolling her eyes she sat down next to Ron who gave her an easy smile then looked up to see Theo wink at her. Frowning she shot a quick look at Draco to see his jaw tight. Thinking of a way to break the tension she asked if anyone was hungry. She got a resounding yes from everyone in the room and smiling she went to the kitchen saying she'd make breakfast for everyone.

Seeing she was doing it the muggle way Harry offered to help while the others watched. Draco was carefully watching Hermione silently regarding her behavior. He watched her flip something in a pan and then catch it and laughed when Harry tried to do the same thing and it fell on the floor. Looking at his fellow Slytherin's he noticed they were laughing too. Ginny was the first to do something about it. Helping Harry clean it up they laughed together as they finished making the food. Grinning at her friends Hermione set the table shocked when Ron began to help. Finally ready Hermione began putting food on everyone's plate and sat down herself laughing when everyone began eating and moaning appreciatively. Hermione smiled to herself. She wasn't just book smart. She was one hell of a cook. People just assumed because she lived in the library she didn't know how to do anything else. Meeting Draco's eyes across the table he smirked before taking a bite slowly closing his eyes. Cursing herself for being affected she found her eyes locked on his lips and when he opened his eyes he smirked again. _Two can play at that game_. Looking quickly to make sure no one was watching she took a bite of her meal and not only closed her eyes but moaned softly. When she opened her eyes three pair of lust driven eyes were staring back at her while everyone else just looked confused.

"What? It's good." Hermione said defending herself.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, mud...Granger can cook." Pansy said. Looking at the table she added, "Dumbledore's note said we couldn't insult each other."

Harry cleared his throat, "I helped. Thank you." Hermione giggled and was soon joined by Ginny. He looked affronted before asking, "What?"

Hermione winked at Ginny before taking the bullet. "Harry you helped it to the floor. Not the pan."

Instantly his friends began laughing and even Theodore gave a chuckle before receiving looks from the Slytherins. When they were finished Hermione and Ginny cleaned up quickly and took their places next to Harry and Ron. Silence ensued for a long time until finally Theodore asked.

"So you guys up for another round of truth or dare? It was pretty fun last night."

Everyone looked at each other before nodding in agreement. They needed something to do to pass the time. Ginny volunteered to go first and thought for a minute.

"Hmm. Pansy truth or dare?"

Pansy quickly chose truth.

"You kissed two people last night. Who do you like better Blaise, or Draco."

Pansy shot a look at Blaise not realizing that everyone caught it and blushed before whispering that she perferred Blaise. Hermione looked at Draco for a brief moment and caught the corner of his mouth lift slightly at the comment. Relieved Hermione sat back before realizing Pansy had picked her.

"Truth."

Pansy smiled for a long moment and instantly Hermione knew she would regret the choice.

"Where's your tatoo?"

Smiling Hermione replied, "On my body."

Instantly Pansy began yelling about how Hermione couldn't do that and it was cheating so Hermione quickly countered her with.

"Where's yours Pansy?"

Instantly she stopped yelling and assented that that answer would be fine but they all agreed that she couldn't answer like that again. Sighing in frustration Hermione nodded.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

He chose dare. Hermione smiled before thinking for a moment and daring him to put on makeup. Ron instantly shook his head but finally after teasing him relentlessly he gave in before swearing loudly when they all laughed. Hermione was the first to stop and leaned over with her wand and cleaned his face. Smiling gratefully he sat back before promising to get her back.

"Theodore truth or dare?"

Smiling he responded, "I remember last night. Truth."

Hearing giggles coming from Pansy he shot her a look before turning back to Ron. Ron thought before asking.

"If you could have sex with anyone in this room, who would it be and why?"

Instantly everyone's head swiveled at Ron who quickly defended himself.

"What? We didn't say were playing the goody two shoes way. "

Shaking her head Hermione folded her arms but said nothing and Ron looked expectantly at Theodore.

Theodore thought for a minute before replying, "Granger."

It was as if he'd dropped a bomb. Pansy began yelling about how she was muggle born, barely remembering at the last second Dumbledore's note, and how could he betray his own house like that before he cut her off with.

"Hey they say it's the quiet ones that are great in bed."

Pansy's mouth hung open for a moment before she closed it. Hermione looked up to see Draco wink at her and quickly blushed. Theodore thought she was blushing because of what he said and smiled.

"Don't worry Hermione. I won't make a move on you. Your virtue's safe."

Rolling her eyes Hermione said nothing. Thinking for a moment Theodore picked Draco who picked dare.

"Bring it on Theo."

Grinning he thought for a while before choosing.

"I dare you to wear Granger's elf hat."

Draco looked at Hermione who shrugged and walked upstairs choosing her best one before going back downstairs and handing it to Draco who promptly plunked it on his head and glared when everyone started to laugh.

"Potter, truth or dare?"

Harry looked up in surprise before choosing truth.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done in Hogwarts?"

Harry thought for a while before responding, "Shagging my girlfriend in the astronomy tower."

Instantly Hermione and Ron's mouth dropped open and Ginny covered her face with one hand slapping Harry with the other and Hermione grabbed Ron's arm in time to save Harry another blow. Harry merely grinned before picking Blaise. Blaise picked dare. Harry smirked before saying.

"I dare you to trade tops with Pansy."

Instantly the group began laughing hysterically. Pansy was in a slinky V-necked shirt that showed off her cleavage and it was made of lace. Smirking Pansy held out her hand and sighing Blaise handed her his shirt. Moving into the kitchen Pansy quickly changed and tossed Blaise her shirt. Hermione and Ginny began laughing as hard as they could and even Draco and Theodore joined in at the sight. Shaking his head Blaise picked Hermione. Hermione chose truth.

Blaise grinned before asking, "What happened between you and Oliver?"

Hermione thought of the best way to answer then said, "We liked each other for a few months and started going out and we realized we were better off as friends so we broke up. We still write each other and were good friends."

Ginny looked disappointed with her explanation and Hermione knew she wasn't the only one. Sighing she picked Ginny. They continued playing until lunch and they were glad to be able to get out of the common room and go for lunch. Hermione smiled when everyone stood up and immediately laid down on the couch conjuring a blanket before saying to anyone that cared, that she was taking a nap. Ron instantly looked dejected and noticed that Theo frowned as well. Harry and Ginny walked out holding hands and Blaise wrapped his arms around Pansy motioning to Theodore who quickly followed before turning around and asking if Draco was coming. Shaking his head he rolled his eyes before saying he would make his own lunch. Turning he began to cook hearing the door shut behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Hermione hadn't moved. She was just relaxing. Walking over to her he kissed her neck gently loving the way she reacted. Rolling over she whispered.

"We can't do this."

Pulling back he frowned and waited for her to explain.

"My friends hate you. Yours hate me and we've been mortal enemies since we met. Now all of a sudden we have sex and..." Her voice trailed off.

"Great sex." Draco whispered leaning in.

Hermione closed her eyes again before shaking her head.

"Hermione give us a chance. You know we'd be great together."

Hermione opened her eyes and whispered, "We were drunk. It was just a mistake."

Feeling like a complete jerk not to mention the worlds biggest liar she walked in to the kitchen before feeling Draco spin her around. Kissing her soundly on the lips for all he was worth he finally pulled away before watching her face. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were parted.

Finally she opened them and whispered, "Wow."

Draco kissed her again before saying, "It was not a mistake."

Kissing her again he smiled when she whimpered. Kissing her again and again until she thought she'd go crazy he spoke again and this time his voice was husky.

"And I'm going to make you admit it."

ok 2583 officially the longest i have written and i did it on purpose because i made you guys wait so long which i am still sorry for :) Hope you guys liked it and please please review


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So Hermione's not sure about what to do and Draco's going to make her admit her feelings. In this chapter were going to see some drama. Hope you like it and please review guys. I apologize that I haven't updated in a bit. I've been traveling and my computer has been refusing to work till now.

Draco held Hermione tighter before whispering, "Admit it."

Hermione took a shaky breath before shaking her head. Instantly Draco let go and swore loudly.

"Why not?" He demanded.

Hermione sighed before answering so softly he had to strain to hear her.

"You've hated me since we were eleven years old and used to go out of your way to do anything you could to make me cry. You tormented me, ridiculed me and made me weep on every occasion possible. There were nights after you insulted me that I spent crying into my pillow. And now after one night, were supposed to be best friends? It doesn't work that way."

Draco looked down. When he looked up he met her gaze and she had never seen him look the way he did now.

Taking her hand he whispered, "Hermione I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I know it was wrong and I never should have behaved that way. Give me a chance to prove it to you. A chance to make it up to you."

She began to shake her head again when she felt his lips slam into hers. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling away he whispered again, "Please."

She didn't say anything for a long moment.

Then after a long moment, she said, "I need some time to think about all this. Then I'll give you my answer ok?"

She could tell Draco wasn't happy with her answer and she waited for him to object. Surprisingly though, he nodded before running his hand down her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed before they heard knocking on the door.

"Oi! We need the password!"

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down and motioned for Draco to let them in. Smirking at her he did and instantly she felt Ginny plop down next to her and watched the group follow. Theo was eager to get the game started again and Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry was dared to dance around the common room in his underwear. Smiling sheepishly when he was done, Harry sat down and quickly put his clothes back on before daring Theo to turn Draco into a ferret. When Draco was turned back he was glaring at everyone and was about to say something to Harry when Pansy reminded him of the note. Theo quickly picked Hermione to break the tension and she picked truth. Instantly going back to Pansy's earlier question he asked where her tattoo was.

Rolling her eyes she said, "It's on my hip."

No one spoke for a long moment and Hermione noticed every head in the room had swiveled to hers. Draco's lips had upturned slightly while the rest looked at her openmouthed. Ginny was the first to break the silence by shrieking and demanding to see it. She instantly refused and picked Pansy who glared at her before picking truth.

"Where's your tattoo Pansy?"

It was Pansy's turn to refuse but after ten minutes of prodding she finally said it was on her lower back. Not surprised Hermione said nothing watching as Blaise was picked next.

"If you had to be locked in a room for two days with someone who would it be and why?"

Blaise attempted Draco's smirk and after failing miserably he finally answered.

"You because I know you fancy me."

Blushing she turned away from him when she heard everyone's laughter and Blaise chose Draco.

"Truth."

"You really didn't want to be a death eater?" He shook his head.

"Of course I didn't. Truth or dare Weasly."

Ginny and Ron both looked at him. He pointed to Ron who picked truth.

"Who did you have an erotic dream about?"

Blushing he mumbled Hermione and once Pansy. Hermione went scarlet and Pansy pretended to throw up. Glaring, Ron picked Ginny who picked dare and Ron dared her to spell her hair pink for the rest of the game. Sighing, Ginny did. It continued this way for a while and they learned that Draco's tattoo was on his ribs which had made Pansy flirt with him to Blaise's annoyance. They learned that Harry and Ginny had done it just about everywhere in the castle and that Hermione and Oliver dated for a year in secret, but Hermione had refused to talk about the breakup. Theo and Ron had been flirting with Hermione throughout all of this and Draco was finding it hard to restrain himself. Hermione kept looking at the floor not knowing what else to do but couldn't help herself from sneaking covert glances at Draco.

The game continued and Hermione quickly found she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was what Draco had said in the kitchen. The way he had looked when he apologized and the way he made her feel... Sighing softly she heard her name and looked up slowly. Harry was grinning at her and her suspicions spiked. She quickly contemplated her choices and decided that truth would be better. Smiling again Harry asked his question and Hermione felt her breathing stop for a second.

"What is your tattoo of?" Hermione thought for a moment.

Omission wasn't really lying was it?

"It's a heart."

Draco met her eyes and she saw an eyebrow lift slightly and she stared back for a second daring him to say something. Then she looked at the rest of the group relieved that they hadn't noticed the exchange. Harry and Ginny stared at her for a long moment before Ginny winked and said.

"Wow, Hermione it really is the quiet ones."

Hermione waited for her to elaborate but Ginny just smiled so rolling her eyes Hermione picked, Blaise. Draco flashed her a look that clearly said he knew she was avoiding picking him which mad her blush for a moment before she turned to Blaise and waited for his choice. He picked dare and she dared him not to kiss or touch Pansy for the rest of the game. Instantly they both shot her death glares and she smiled sweetly in return before listening to Blaise pick Draco. Draco picked dare and Blaise thought for a moment before daring Draco put on a pair of heels and strut like a model. Draco looked at the group for a full minute before sighing and standing up. He said a spell and a pair of green heels appeared. Hermione instantly recognized them as the one's from her closet but said nothing and watched as he hassled his feet into them before standing up and beginning his walk. Finally he shook his feet out of the heels and sat back down.

"Hermione truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"What's the wildest thing you've ever done in Hogwarts?"

_Having fantastic sex with my enemy in my bedroom._ Thinking again, she knew she'd have to omit a few details again and quickly answered.

"Last night. Playing truth or dare."

Harry smiled at her. "Yeah it was pretty fun."

Draco's trademark smirk was back in place. Of course Potter would think she meant the groups truth or dare. He glanced at Hermione who had a slight blush to her cheeks and smirked again before listening to her pick Ginny. They continued to play until they couldn't see anything outside. Just darkness. There was a knock on the door and Theodore went to answer it pulling back in surprise when Dumbledore stepped through. Instantly the game stopped and Hermione was glad as she'd just been asked who she had had an erotic dream about and didn't know how to answer since there was no way to omit her answer this time.

"I am pleased to say that you can go. You're not required to stay in the room for house unity any longer. I am also pleased that you remembered my note and decided not to insult each other today. Also, dinner will be served in the Great Hall in ten minutes." With that being said, he walked out leaving them in the room and they sat still for a moment thinking. Then Blaise and Pansy said they were going to dinner. Theodore walked over to Hermione and asked if she wanted to eat dinner with him and she politely declined before walking out with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Theodore looked at Draco and asked if he was coming. He nodded and as they walked to the hall they began to talk. It was mostly Theodore talking and Draco smirking.

"I don't understand her. I mean come on! I'm great looking, I've been sweet to her, what the hell? Everyone in the common room last night was making out with someone except me, well and you, and all cuz bookworm won't let me in her pants, and there wasn't a girl there for you."

Draco frowned before replying, "She's not a slut. She's a virgin. She's not used to having attention like that. Or maybe you're not her type."

_Yeah, maybe she prefers blondes with silver eyes_. Smiling to himself he entered the hall and sat down with Blaise and began eating ignoring Theodore's attempts to continue the conversation. He knew Theodore wasn't Hermione's type. He was a jerk. He slept with women and then left them.

Looking across the hall he saw Hermione looking up at him. He gave her a small smile before quickly turning back to his dinner. Once he finished, he walked to the common room and decided to see if Hermione had made a decision yet. He didn't have to wait long. Hermione came in the common room about twenty minutes later and she stopped when she saw him sitting on the couch. Walking slowly toward him she offered him a shy smile which he returned before placing his hand on hers. Hermione felt the heat from his hand envelope hers and he leaned in and kissed her. Instantly Hermione shivered before wrapping her arms around him and responded.

When they pulled apart he whispered softly, seductively, "Have you decided yet?"

and thats all for now stick around for hermione's answer and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm glad you guys like this. I am trying to update faster I promise. Hope you like and please review.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She stood quietly not meeting his gaze. When she heard him say her name softly she looked into his eyes. That was what did it. She was completely lost. She had never seen him look at someone else the way he was looking at her and she instantly got lost in the silver depths. Draco said nothing. He simply waited. He seemed to realize, however, that she was at a loss for words. Smiling he held out his hand and she took it shivering at the electricity shooting up her arm at his touch. Following him upstairs she watched him stop at her door before opening it. She looked at him confused until he shut the door and pointed to the bed. Instantly she pulled out of his hand and shook her head.

Draco frowned confused until he understood what she had thought. Shaking his head he walked over to her and gently pulled her to him hearing her gasp softly.

Looking deep into her eyes he whispered huskily, "Trust me."

Instantly she nodded and sat on the bed. The way he had said that just now...she couldn't refuse him. She didn't know why. It was the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice. Keeping her gaze on him she leaned back on the pillows and watched him, waiting to see what he was doing. Smirking at her he motioned to the bed like he had the night before and winked at her. Instantly realizing what he was doing she gave him a smile before whispering that he'd have to take his shoes off first. He did so before climbing on and sitting next to her letting their bodies touch. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath before turning her head to Draco. He smirked again before raising his hand and trailing a finger down her jaw and Hermione felt her eyes close again when she felt him leading it down her neck.

"Truth or dare Hermione."

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him before letting a small laugh escape.

"Truth."

Draco leaned closer to her before whispering in her ear.

"What are you thinking right now?"

Her eyes had closed again and she didn't answer. Draco moved and she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. He tugged her again and she found herself being placed between his legs. She leaned back and he placed one arm around her waist and let the other rest on her leg. Then he leaned down and kissed her neck murmuring his question again into her neck. Leaning into him she felt him smirk and after a moment she finally answered. She wasn't surprised that her voice was shaky.

"I'm thinking about the way you're making me feel right now."

Smiling he leaned down and kissed her neck again. Then he pulled away and waited. Hermione was confused but then remembered it was her turn.

"Truth or dare?"

He thought a moment. "Truth."

"Why are you doing this?"

He moved his hand resting on her leg slowly up her thigh smiling when he heard her gasp. Raising his eyes to meet hers he answered.

"Because I," his hand was trailing higher now and she bit her lip, "Am going to make you admit that you want to be with me."

Smirking at her and watching her chest rise and fall with the deep breaths she was taking, he stopped his hand before whispering.

"Truth or dare."

She hesitated, and he slid his hand a little further before gently kissing her. Hearing her moan he stopped again and she blurted out dare.

"Kiss me."

He said it like a command not a request and once again she couldn't deny him. Turning her head she grabbed his before crashing her lips against his. She felt his hand thrust into her hair and he gripped it. She didn't feel any pain and kissed him harder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before kissing her harder and she whimpered. Hearing it he pulled back looking at her. Her eyes were half lidded and she was holding on to him tighter than ever. She was about to ask why he stopped when he leaned and kissed her again. This time he was more gentle and he took his time before pulling back. When he did she looked confused again. He leaned back and motioned for her to return to her previous position and she did this time leaning fully into him and resting her head against his shoulder with her head turned toward his neck. They didn't speak for a long time and finally Draco whispered that it was her turn.

Releasing a breath she asked him truth or dare and he picked dare. He thought he knew what she was going to say. He knew that she wanted him as badly as he did her. The only difference was he was willing to admit it. The sooner she did, the sooner he could start making up his past to her. He looked down at her and saw her biting her lip. He waited but what she said wasn't what he expected at all.

"Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Draco looked taken aback and he thought for a long moment. There was a lot about him no one knew. Cupping her chin he brought her face to his before giving his answer.

"Last night was the best night of my life."

Shocked eyes met his.

"Really?"

He nodded and looked at her for a long moment. She looked unsure and shy and he smiled before kissing her and she smiled against his lips before responding. The hand on the back of his head gripped harder and wound its way into his hair and he moaned against her lips before he tightened the arm around her waist and gripped her leg harder causing her to moan loudly. Kissing her once more he pulled back before asking her what he really wanted to know.

"Why won't you be with me?"

She shook her head slowly and he began kissing her face before reaching her neck again. She shivered against him and he held her to his chest before making his point.

"We're great together. I make you feel amazing. You make me feel things I've never felt," Pausing he kissed her hard causing her to fist one hand in his hair the other in his shirt. Then he finished. "Give me a chance Hermione please."

She looked into his eyes for a long moment before shaking her head and whispering, "I need time."

And that's it. I know you want her answer trust me you're going to get it be sure to stick around for the next chapter because trust me you don't want to miss it please review!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: in this chapter we learn Hermione's decision as well as some insight to her and Oliver and more on her tattoo. Hermione's thoughts are italics, Draco's are bold and the flashbacks and letter are both italics and bold. Hope you like and please review!

It had been two weeks since she had played truth or dare with Draco. She knew he was getting frustrated especially since he was trying to talk to her and be with her and she was doing everything she could to ignore him. She had kept her room locked and avoided him at all costs. She needed to know if it just his touch she wanted or was it him? Did she really want to try and have a relationship with someone who made her school life a living hell? Her thoughts instantly said yes, but she needed to be sure. She was getting frustrated as well and finally her mood was starting to become noticeable. Harry and Ron weren't sure what it was but they knew she was becoming upset a lot more lately and Ginny had, of course, noticed right away. Hermione had quickly assured them she was fine and after had taken to hardly speaking at all.

She had just sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall when Ginny tugged her arm and said.

"Spill Mione."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow and stared at her for a moment before asking what Ginny was talking about.

"Oh come on Mione. You've been different since truth or dare. I mean we all have and who wouldn't be after revealing all those secrets. I could smack Harry for telling everyone about our sex life. I know no one would've guessed in a million years that you had a tattoo and dated Oliver Wood. I mean Oliver Wood? He's smart and sweet and sexy and you guys broke up? Not only that you didn't tell me any of this? Were best friends Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "You didn't tell me you and Harry were so close, Gin. Or that you were having shag fests all over the castle."

Ginny turned scarlet mumbling how she'd never forgive Harry, before noticing her family owl drop something in front of her and Hermione looked up in surprise when she saw Oliver's owl heading straight for her. It dropped a letter and it fluttered down into her awaiting hand. Opening it she read slowly and smiled.

_Hermione,_

_It's been awhile, I know. I'm sorry I haven't written. I've been busy with quidditch. (I'll spare you the details). I've been thinking of you often and am glad that we are able to remain friends after all this time. I still do not regret breaking it off and wish you only happiness as ever. Have you spoken to him? Or does he still not know? If he ever finds out I bet your tattoo will shock him into silence. I wanted to tell you something also. I will be returning to Hogwarts soon,(Not permanently) hopefully I can see you while I'm there. Obviously it will be discreet as your friends and mine still have no idea about us. I hope you are well and I can't wait to see you._

_Always,_

_Ollie_

Folding the letter she closed her eyes. She did miss him. He was one of the best friends she had ever had. He was the only one she had told her secrets to. Secrets that even Harry and Ron didn't know. Looking up to see that her friends were talking to her she quickly placed the letter in her pocket before saying that they needed to get to class. Walking briskly down the hall they made it to potions before they were partnered up and to Hermione's frustration she got Draco. _Damnit. I'm trying to figure out if I want to do this and I want to be alone so I can think, but noooo the whole world wants to me to be around him so I can't think straight. with him. Stupid potions._ She was pulled from her thoughts when Draco plunked his cauldron down and she quickly got the ingredients and began to work finding Draco's presence very distracting. Draco, who was tired of her dodging him, said nothing and began chopping roots. Hermione stole glances while she worked and found herself entranced at the way his hair fell into his eyes or the way his eyes would dart from the book to his work making sure it was perfect. Scolding herself she looked back down and then felt a hand over hers. Looking up she saw Draco his face inches from hers. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and whispered.

"What?"

"You've been avoiding me."

She shook her head.

"I've been busy."

He opened his mouth to reply then closed it before rubbing his thumb against her hand and watched as she stopped everything she was doing and closed her eyes. Just from a simple touch.

"You know I'm right. Admit it."

He whispered. She opened her eyes and started to shake her head when they both noticed that she stopped before she did it. She saw him give her a smile and instantly her heart began to thump. _He's so sexy when he smiles._ Blinking she removed her hand and continued to work hearing him sigh before continuing his. Her thoughts wouldn't leave her, however, and she kept thinking of the things he had said to her.

**"Hermione I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I know it was wrong and I never should have behaved that way. Give me a chance to prove it to you. A chance to make it up to you."**

She shook her head concentrating on the potion but found herself watching Draco again. _Those sexy eyes are going to be the death of me. Look at those strong muscles and that chest and...NO. The potion. Concentrate on the potion. It needs beetles and and beetles and damn he's gorgeous._

**"Were great together. I make you feel amazing. You make me feel things I've never felt, give me a chance Hermione please."**

Didn't everyone deserve another chance? He hadn't called her mudblood in three years, had fought on the side of good, he had even helped save her life...He brushed past her to get the last ingredients and she felt her body shiver at his touch. Closing her eyes she remembered the way he had made her feel that first night. Safe. Special.

_**"Last night was the best night of my life."**_

_Mine too._

There was no denying that.

"Hermione.."

Snapping back to attention she looked at Draco questioningly, only to see he'd completed the potion perfectly, bottled it and turned it in and cleaned their station. Smirking at her as they sat down he gently squeezed her hand under the table running his thumb over the back of it, back and forth again causing Hermione to once again to think of things she didn't want to and a hot flush slowly enveloped her body and she let out a small whimper when he stopped and pulled away only to quickly clamp a hand over her mouth hoping he hadn't heard it. One look at his face clearly said he had. He leaned in to say something but quickly realized class was over and stood up and walked out of the room.

Hermione closed her eyes only to let a small growl of frustration out before heading to her next class with her friends. It was just her luck or unlucky situation she thought, that in defense against the dark arts she was partnered with him too. She was more distracted than ever and didn't even realize that Draco had said a spell until it hit her and she fell down hitting the floor. At the same time Harry had yelled at Ron who had dodged and it hit Draco flying him into Hermione as she was getting up and they ended up on the floor again with Draco on top of Hermione. Hermione gasped softly at the position they were in. He was straddling her with her legs tight around his and she could clearly feel him getting hard against her. Unconsciously she raised her hips to meet his and bit her lip at the feeling. Draco closed his eyes for a second before quickly standing up helping her and they continued to hex each other until class was over.

Walking down the hall she sighed. She couldn't take it. She was hot all over, she couldn't concentrate and all she wanted was to kiss Draco like there was no tomorrow. She was silent all through dinner and declined there invite to hang out saying she had homework and was tired and as soon as she was done eating she left the hall. She hadn't noticed Draco leave 20 minutes earlier and was surprised to see him sitting in the common room. When he saw her he looked up with an unreadable expression. Looking at each other in silence she was shocked and thrilled when he tossed his book aside walked up to her and kissed her fiercely. She instantly moaned and wrapped her arms around him holding him as tight as she could. Draco finally broke the kiss panting hard and Hermione kissed him again before whispering.

"Yes Draco. I'll give us a chance."

Sooo I hope you liked it and please please review!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: Ok so she's giving him a chance :) Also I know that age wise Oliver is 4 years older than Hermione in the books (I think) In this I'm making them only a year apart. I hope you like this chapter and please review.

Draco smiled before kissing her again and whispering, "Thank you."

She nodded into his chest and smiled.

He nuzzled her neck before whispering, "What changed your mind?"

Pulling back a little she stared into his eyes and instantly felt her heart pound faster.

"You did." She said softly.

He nodded before pulling her back to him. He leaned down and kissed her gently before asking, "Do I get to know about your tattoo?"

She shook her head teasingly before kissing him and pulling away. "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

He looked confused and she explained it was a muggle expression. He shook his head before going upstairs and motioning for her to follow. She was surprised when this time he opened his door and led her to the bed. He sat down before motioning again for her to follow. As she sat down he gave her a teasing smile and told her to remove her shoes. Rolling her eyes she did and curled against him as he leaned back. They sat there for a long time until Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I want to get to know you better."

"We've known each other since we were eleven."

"We've been enemies since we were eleven," she corrected him softly.

He closed his eyes for a moment then kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry. So how do you want to get to know each other?"

He winked at her, then let out a small laugh when she smacked him gently.

Holding her tightly against his chest he whispered, "Truth or dare?"

Hermione laughed, "Why?"

He didn't answer but Hermione could guess why. It was how they realized their feelings for each other and got together in the first place and it was the easiest way they had found to communicate. She chose truth and Draco asked her to tell him something about her that Harry and Ron didn't know. She thought for a long moment then whispered so softly he couldn't hear it so he leaned in and she whispered it again and he pulled back in shock.

"You've liked me since fourth year?"

Hermione nodded not meeting his gaze. He was about to say something to her but she cut him off asking him truth or dare. Draco picked truth and she asked him how long he liked her. He looked away. She raised her hand tentatively to his face and he closed his eyes before turning back to her and he met her gaze slowly still silent. She said nothing simply waiting until he was ready.

"Third year."

Hermione's eyes widened. Then she looked into his eyes and hugged him. He relaxed and she waited for him to ask her. He didn't at first. He just sat there. Then finally he kissed her again before asking her. She picked truth again smiling when she saw him roll his eyes.

"Do you and Oliver still talk a lot?"

She looked up surprised before nodding. She saw his jaw set and turned so she was facing him.

"Let me explain?" She asked softly.

He nodded but she noticed his jaw was still set. She forced herself to meet his gaze and began to explain.

"Oliver and I began to date when I was sixteen and he was seventeen and we were together for a year. We told each other everything and we quickly became best friends as well as being in a relationship."

Draco's frame was still and she was sure he was going to crack his jaw if he didn't release his muscles.

"But, "she broke off and looked at him dead in the eye. "We realized that as great as we were, it wouldn't work. I had realized we weren't right for a while and when I talked to him about it Oliver told me he realized it too."

He looked at her a long moment before asking, "There's still more isn't there?"

She turned away but nodded. He sighed before telling her to ask him and after a moment she did. He chose truth and she asked him to tell her why he wasn't dating anyone. He sighed and she knew now that she was going to get a story as well. He ran a hand through his hair and then reached out for Hermione's hand she took it intertwining their fingers and gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back and slowly began to speak.

"I was dating Pansy for two years since we were fifteen. I thought she loved me and it turned out she didn't and I didn't."

Hermione waited for him to continue but he didn't and after a long silence he finally asked.

"If we're going to do this we need to be honest right?"

She nodded.

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

Seeing her nod after a minute he continued.

"I refused to sleep with Pansy. She wanted to after our first few months together and I didn't. I knew what she was like and I knew who'd come before me. I also knew that I wanted to break up after our first year but I didn't because I didn't want to hurt her. Then I came to the common room one day to get something for Blaise and low and behold, I find Blaise and her in his bed with her screaming his name."

"What a dirty bitch!"

Draco started. He'd never really heard Hermione swear.

"I mean seriously what a whore! Why are you still friends with them?"

He sighed. "Because. I wasn't as torn up about it as everyone figured I would be."

He squeezed her hand and then reminded her that she had said she'd tell him why her and Oliver broke up.

She hesitated and finally sighed before asking.

"You really don't get it do you?"

Draco looked at her confused before shaking his head.

"We broke up because of you."

Ok and that's it be sure to see the next chapter it's going to be great! Please review guys!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: sorry it took a little time to update. I have had major problems with my computer and it hasn't been working well. In this chapter we find out how Draco reacts. Hope you like it please review!

Draco sat up and looked at her confused for a long moment. "You broke up because of me?"

Hermione's eyes were glued to the bed but finally she nodded.

"I don't understand."

He finally said after a long moment. Sighing she raised her eyes to meet his and said softly.

"I liked you for four years. You never gave me the time of day. Or if you did it was to torment me or make me cry. Oliver was sweet and passionate and had liked me for a long time. I told myself maybe it was a good idea to date someone for a while and maybe something would happen. It didn't. He was a great guy but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted you. When I was with him I still liked you. I would think of you when we kissed and knew that it wasn't fair to Oliver. We talked about it and parted on good terms and now, more than ever, were best friends."

He was silent for a long time. "So that's the whole story?"

Hermione nodded. "More or less."

He nodded still silent before he leaned down and nuzzled her neck before pulling back.

"I don't know what to say. Except to say that when I realized I didn't want Pansy it was because I was finally able to admit my feelings."

She nodded understandingly willing to let it drop knowing he was more a silent man than a talking one. She was grateful that he had opened up to her as much as he had already and didn't want to push him to far too soon. Hermione looked up and saw him look at her before looking back at the bed. Nodding she curled into him and smiled. She sat perfectly still before reaching for his hand. Slowly intertwining their fingers she kissed his cheek before placing her head onto his shoulder. Draco smiled before asking her again. She shook her head and laughed before choosing dare.

Draco thought for a moment.

"Tell me another secret."

Hermione bit her lip thinking.

"I don't have that many secrets."

Draco raised an eyebrow and said nothing. Hermione sighed before saying.

"Fine. I don't just go to wizard school. I go to muggle school too."

She wanted to laugh at the look on Draco's face. He looked genuinely confounded.

"Why?"

"I don't want to be stuck in just one world. Hogwarts teaches you how to live in the wizarding world but what if you want a job in the muggle world? You wouldn't be able to. At least not easily. I want to be able to go between both worlds."

He nodded thinking about what she said. Hermione broke the silence after a while by asking him to tell her another secret.

"When my dad cruciod me before he died I slammed my fist into his face and broke his nose."

He said it perfectly calm like it was no big deal. Hermione pulled away and looked at him astonished. He shrugged and offered no explanation so she let it go knowing instinctively that that was what he wanted. They continued talking into the night and finally began to get tired as the sky began to get lighter. Hermione was surprised that Draco did not leave, he simply held his arm out to her and she curled into him and fell asleep. When she awoke she was cold. Looking around the room she noticed she was alone. Sighing softly to herself she quickly made her way to the shower and cleaned up before getting dressed. Walking downstairs she didn't see anyone so she knew that Draco had already gone. Walking slowly out the door and down the hall she began to think deeply at all that had transpired in the last couple of days. Hearing her name she broke out of her thoughts and turned to see Theo walking toward her with Draco. Raising an eyebrow she walked over to them before politely greeting both of them.

Draco nodded his head at her and Theo smiled and winked. Seeing this a muscle in Draco's jaw twitched but he said nothing. Hermione shifted from one foot to the other before making the excuse that she needed to get to the Great Hall. Turning she began to walk off until she heard Theo call out to her again. Sighing she turned again and looked up.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me this Saturday?"

Hermione blinked taken aback before shaking her head. Theo's face became hard and he asked.

"Why not?"

Thinking quickly and opting for honesty she said, "I don't feel that way about you. At most, I consider you a possible friend."

Seeing his face become stony she excused herself and walked off not hearing the conversation behind her.

"What a bitch! I could have any girl in this school don't see what makes her so damn special."

_She has better taste._

"She's not a bitch. Don't get pissed just because she shot you down. There are other girls."

"Not like her she's hot and smart. A lot of guys want her and now we find out she dated Oliver Wood. I mean Oliver Wood! She's got to be great in bed to keep a man like that satisfied. A real challenge that one is."

"You speak as if she's an object."

Theo grinned and said nothing not noticing Draco's dark expression. Draco walked ahead of him to the Great Hall and his eyes sought Hermione's. She was smiling with a dreamy expression on her face. Seeing him stare she blushed before smiling and looking away.

Grinning at her plate Hermione looked up to see her friends staring at her. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Oliver for your thoughts?"

Harry and Ron burst out laughing while the others around them looked confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ha,ha. Very amusing. For the record I was thinking about how I shot down Theo and how funny it was. He thinks I can't tell that he's a total pig."

Her friends stared at her shocked. Harry was the first to speak this time.

"Damn Hermione. You got attitude." Hermione blushed before shaking her head.

Ron was about to say something but a screech stopped him. Looking up they saw the mail was coming. Hermione looked away disinterestedly until she heard a familiar screech and looked up. Oliver's owl was back. It flew straight toward her and dropped a letter directly in front of her before flying high and disappearing. She was about to open it when another owl came before her and dropped a letter on her plate. Seeing her friends were occupied she opened the first letter and smiled.

_Hermione,_

_I will be coming to Hogwarts at the end of this week as it turns out. I'm really looking forward to seeing you again. I know your still as sweet and kind as ever. I have been thinking of you often lately and wanted you to know that I miss you a lot. You really are my best friend. The one who truly gets me when no one else does. I have a surprise for you as well and I hope you like it. I got it on our last trip when the team went to London. I have been busy as ever and I know you have been too. Always studying never relaxing. How are your muggle studies doing? I know it's got to be rough doing both schools. It must be vexing at times. Never give up though. I know you'll do great. When I get there this weekend I'd like you to meet me at the quidditch pitch. (We won't be flying so no refusing)_

_Ollie_

She reread his letter twice before thinking about its meaning. She knew Oliver meant no harm but to an outsider it looked as if they still had something happening between them. Shaking her head she told herself she'd explain to Draco and he would surely understand. Then remembering the other note she quickly opened it and began to read it as well.

**Hermione**

**Meet me in the common room after last class**

**Draco**

Hermione read the letter again before raising her eyes. She felt a pang of disappointment that the letter was so short but she quickly reminded herself that he had taken the time to actually write her. Feeling eyes on her she scanned the room until her gaze fell on Draco's. He was watching her and when he noticed he had her attention he gave her a sexy smirk before turning back to his friends. Lowering her gaze she put the letters in her bag before walking out of the Great Hall. She arrived at class much earlier than the others and sat down and took out a pen and parchment and quickly penned a response to Oliver.

_Ollie,_

_Thank you for not making me read all the boring (kidding, well sort of) details about your quidditch matches. I really need to tell you something's. I haven't gotten to talk to you in a while and for that I apologize too. My muggle studies have kept me just as busy as my wizard studies have. The funny thing is that I'm still the smartest in both worlds but it no longer holds the allure it once held for me. I want something else now. I actually have spoken to him. See Dumbledore made us stay in a room for two days. He made us stay with him, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy and there was me, Ron, Harry and Ginny. The first day we all got drunk and played I Never and then Truth or Dare and I actually did tell them I secretly dated you. (I apologize if you didn't want me too they were relentless in their pursuit. I figured it would be alright as neither of us was ever ashamed of our past together.) So I got to speak to him. I was very happy. No he doesn't know about my tattoo yet and I doubt he will for some time. I can't wait to see you either._

_Hermione_

Placing the letter carefully in her bag she laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes. She didn't like that she couldn't be completely open with Oliver. They shared everything, but instinct told her Draco wouldn't like her telling him so she held back. The rest of her day passed frightfully slow and she found herself getting agitated and she actually snapped at Theo more than once for bothering her and not giving up and finally Harry had to step in. When she finally reached the common room after class she opened the portrait and leaned on the frame for a moment before hearing Draco's voice.

"Your late."

And that's it! please review and stick around and i hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I know I haven't updated in a while and for that I sincerely apologize. I had no computer for ages and couldn't update. Now I have a brand new one and can update to my heart's content! So I hope you all are still with me and I hope you love this chapter.

Hermione stiffened in surprise before relaxing and giving a small smile. She was about to say something when she saw that the common room was full of people. Looking back to Draco questioningly for a second and saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Theo, and Blaise. Raising an eyebrow she said nothing and sat down by Ginny. She heard Harry and Ron talking in hushed whispers and finally she asked.

"What's going on?"

It was Theo that replied. "Harry and Draco got into a fight and Dumbledore decided to punish all of us by making us spend the night in here to promote inter house unity."

Looking at Harry she noticed his lip was split and he had the makings of a black eye and Ginny was shooting daggers at Draco who was smirking triumphantly. Upon closer inspection she realized he had a cut just above his eye but it didn't look very bad. In fact it looked like he wasn't even hit that hard. Sighing softly she shook her head before asking what seemed like an obvious question.

"So then why are you all here?"

Theo looked at her like she was stupid and said his words slowly thinking she hadn't understood.

"Because….Draco….and….. Harry…..fought."

"I understand what you said you puerile git. I meant why are you all here if it was just Harry and Draco that screwed up? Why would Dumbledore punish all of you?"

Theo glared at her and was about to say something when Blaise cut him off.

"Maybe he thought with all of us here Harry and Draco wouldn't off each other."

Everyone turned to him for a full ten seconds before bursting out laughing. Hermione was still giggling when she felt Ginny poke her in the side and ask.

"So now that were stuck here what do we do?"

Hermione pointed to the bag at her feet and said, "I'm doing homework."

"No surprise there. Wouldn't want mud…Granger to be anything less than perfect right?"

Hermione's mouth turned upward into a smirk that could rival Draco's. "Don't you have someone you need to be screwing? That's what you do when you're not in class right?"

Instantly Pansy stood up and dove at Hermione who was already on her feet waiting. Raising her fists she began swinging erratically and screaming when Hermione started to laugh. Blaise looked at Draco before nodding and the two of them pulled her back and forced her to sit down and Pansy smacked them both before conceding.

"You wait bitch. You just wait."

Hermione looked at her and smiled sweetly before walking to the table with her knapsack and started doing homework. After a moment though she turned back around and said.

"Anytime."

The group looked between Pansy and Hermione and Pansy scoffed before standing up again. Hermione took a step towards her and that was when Harry spoke up trying to diffuse the tension.

"Come on Hermione we can still do homework later."

"Yeah we were thinking of playing again." Ron added before trying again when he didn't get the response he wanted.

"It's fun and you know you want to."

She shook her head ignoring them all until she raised her head and saw Draco wink and offer a small smirk. Sighing in defeat she nodded but said she'd only play if she could still do her homework. Everyone agreed and after waiting for Hermione to go upstairs and get her books and spare supplies, Ginny went first.

"Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to….kiss Pansy."

Both Ron and Pansy shot murderous gazes toward Ginny but finally leaned forward and kissed both wiping their mouths after. Hermione shook her head in silent laughter before starting her essay for Professor Snape. She was almost finished with it when she heard Draco say her name. Looking up at him she heard him ask truth or dare.

"Truth." She said after a pause.

"When did you get your tattoo?"

She turned back to her homework. "When I was eighteen. Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Try on Ginny's winter ball outfit."

Ignoring the laughter and jeers she watched him reluctantly do the dare then went back to her homework finishing her wizarding homework by the time it was her turn again. Deciding that that was enough for now and that she would do her muggle work later she made them wait for a moment after Harry let her use his owl to send out a letter then came back down and waited .

It was Theo that asked her this time. "Truth or dare gorgeous."

Hermione sighed he really didn't know when to quit did he?

"Truth."

"Do you fancy me?"

"Didn't we already cover this? I said I don't like you that way and you're wasting your time."

Ginny looked over at Hermione and said, "Girl you're a bitch."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but she cut her off saying, "I love it!"

The Gryfindors began to laugh and Theo smacked Blaise when he did too.

"Fine who was your letter to?" Theo asked genuinely curious.

"You already asked your question. Move on."

She heard him grumbling but complied and asked Pansy. On her next turn it was Ron asking her and again she picked truth.

"Who was your letter to?"

She shook her head in frustration. _Nosy ass people. _ "Oliver."

Ginny and Pansy squealed while Harry and Ron began questioning her, but she wasn't looking at them she was looking at Draco and she noticed his jaw was tight and his face set in a hard line.

Pulling her gaze away when Ginny tugged on her, she pulled her arm away asking, "What?"

"So are you getting back together with him or what?"

Hermione looked confused. "Why would you say that? Were friends nothing more."

"Friends who send each other midnight letters?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not midnight and we're both busy people. Your making something out of nothing."

Here she looked at Draco again but he wasn't looking at her at all now. He was staring at the rug. Hermione tucked an errant strand of hair behind her cheek before asking Pansy truth or dare.

"Truth bitch."

"Who do you fancy airhead?"

Glaring she said, "I don't have to answer that."

Harry spoke up. "It's truth or dare so you do."

Huffing indignantly she said, "Blaise."

Blaise smiled triumphantly before saying.

"Told ya mate. You owe me five galleons."

Ginny shook her head before saying, "Yeah because her kissing his face off last night didn't give anyone a hint as to who she liked."

Pansy scowled but Blaise said nothing opting instead to hold out his hand to Theo and take the money smiling and Pansy smacked him for betting. Shrugging his shoulders he quickly made the excuse that he was tired so that he could avoid talking to her about it and they all began to conjure beds for themselves. Hermione made an excuse to everyone before going upstairs and sitting on her bed she began contemplating what had happened and was wondering if Draco was mad at her. She wanted to talk to him but wasn't so sure that was the best thing for right now. She was still sitting there when the door opened and Draco walked in saying.

"What was that?"

And that's all for now stick around and I hope you liked it please review!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I apologize for not updating quicker. In this chapter we see Draco's jealous side. And we see what happens when Oliver comes back. Was Hermione imagining his interest or did he really seem to mean what he was saying? Hope you like it and please review!

Hermione looked up confused. "What are you talking about?"

He turned from her and said nothing. Instantly Hermione tried to rectify the situation.

"Are you talking about the game? You wouldn't talk to me or look at me the whole time. What did I do that upset you?"

He spun around and walked over to her before sitting down. "I thought it was over between you two."

Hermione's eyes widened before she burst out laughing. Draco immediately stood up and began walking out of the room and Hermione quickly followed stopping him by placing a hand on his arm. Tugging him gently she turned him around. She stopped giggling and kissed him gently not surprised that he didn't kiss back.

"It is over between Oliver and I. I told you that we broke up because I wanted you. I thought my actions the other night proved I still do."

Draco looked at the bedspread stubbornly. "What…did you two talk about? Did you tell him about me?"

She shook her head explaining that she didn't think that he'd want her talking about their intimacies or anything of the like so she just told him that she'd talked to him explaining that he'd known she'd liked him awhile. She rested her hand on his and waited for him to look at her. She could tell he was still angry but obviously didn't want to fight because he let it go and offered his arm to her and they quickly fell asleep.

Disappointingly but not surprisingly she woke up alone. _Hmmm. Ok so you have sex with a guy, and he stays the night with you….but all the other nights you don't have sex you wake up alone. Ah. Wait a minute I get it, that's not men, that's just Draco. _Shaking her head at her thoughts she quickly dressed and went down to the Great Hall and plopped down next to Ginny. She smiled as the red heads face lit up and she began questioning Hermione about Oliver which was something that she didn't want to get into and a subject she was becoming increasingly annoyed with being asked about, so she pretended she was in a hurry and began to eat. Ginny wasn't relenting however and finally Hermione sighed.

"Ok Gin what? What do you want to know?"

Ginny made a face. "If you don't want to tell your best friend," Here she was cut off by Ron and Harry leaning over and saying friends, "If you don't want to tell your best friends," she said rolling her eyes at the boys, "And you want to keep secrets. That's fine. You don't have to tell us."

Hermione waved her hand. "Ginny Weasley master of the guilt trip and getting information. If you were a muggle you could work for the government."

Harry instantly began to laugh loudly while Hermione let out a giggle. Ron and Ginny looked confused before shrugging their shoulders. Hermione smiled again before repeating her question and Ginny scrunched her nose thinking.

"What did you two possibly have in common?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "A bookworm like me and a handsome athlete like him you mean?"

Seeing Ginny look abashed she knew she'd hit the right note, but also knew Ginny hadn't meant it in a bad way.

"He's smart and knowledgeable, sweet and loyal. He's easy to talk to and honestly I think everyone would be surprised with just how much we have in common. He's a great guy and he's one of my best friends."

"So if he's so great why did you break up?"

_I fell for the one person I never thought I would?_

"I told you we drifted apart. We wanted different things."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but was spared by Harry showing her a new spell Hermione had taught him. Sighing softly and giving Harry a smile in thanks which he returned when Ginny wasn't looking. Hermione took a slow drink of water and sighed again. She felt exhausted and the day hadn't even started. She'd stayed awake most of the night thinking about what she and Draco had talked about and she was being pressed by her friends to revisit a past that was more painful than they realized. She had hurt Oliver. Something she had never intended to do. And he had hurt her. The fact that they were friends now spoke volumes and she wished now she had never said anything about their relationship.

Hearing a screech she was pulled from her thoughts by three owls dropping letters in front of her and another dropping the daily prophet. Smiling she handing one a knut and the other three scraps from her breakfast. She recognized one as Oliver's, one as the one that had dropped off Draco's note and one that she had not expected to see for a long time.

Feeling a tear well up in her eye she clutched the letters to her chest and grabbed her things before walking as quickly as she could out of the hall. She heard her friends calling her from behind but she kept going. When she reached the common room she went straight to her room and stayed there through her first two classes and then lunch. She heard people pounding on the other side of the common room and ignored it and a little later she heard soft knocking on her door.

"Hermione?"

She hated ignoring Draco but she didn't answer. Turning over in bed she wiped a tear away and closed her eyes. She felt his footsteps fade away and rolled onto her back. She didn't turn when she heard the bathroom door open and said nothing when Draco sat next to her. He said nothing as well. He simply waited. When she didn't move he put his hand over hers and helped her sit up and he folded his arms around her and held her while she cried. When she was finished she looked at him sheepishly before apologizing. He shook his head indicating there was no need.

"I don't expect you to understand."

He cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "I don't expect you to explain. You're not ready."

She looked at him for a moment completely shocked. She couldn't believe that he had said that. He barely knew her but made a comment like that as if he'd known her forever. And yet…._ He's right I'm not ready and no one seems to understand that but Draco. The guy who just came into my life seriously and only a little less than a week ago._ He held her gently and pointed to one of the notes on the bed.

"That one's mine. You should read it first."

Letting out a small hiccup she asked, "Why?"

"It's the best." He said smirking. "Do you want me to stay or would you rather I leave you alone?"

"I'd rather be alone for a bit. I'll come down to dinner."

Nodding he stood up and said, "I'll see you later then."

He began walking toward the door but her voice stopped him. It was small and full of emotion and he felt an unnamed emotion pass through him.

"Thank you Draco."

Turning he gave her a real smile. "You're welcome."

When he had left she opened his letter first and felt the corner of her mouth turn in a smile.

**Sorry about everyone crashing in here yesterday. If the common room isn't playing inter house unity tonight, we should be able to do today what I had planned for yesterday.**

Following his letter she opened Oliver's.

_Mione,_

_I just got word that I will be at Hogwarts tomorrow. Great right? I must admit though I don't necessarily like that they keep changing the day. I'd like a sure response. I'm helping Madam Hooch with Quidditch and I'll get to fly with the students. There's even going to be introductory courses for older students. (I think you can see where I'm going with this) Have you decided what to do yet? Stay in the wizard world or go to the muggle one? Anywhere you go I can come visit you. Have you heard from Ann? Your taking your final exams soon aren't you? I'm so proud of you. I've missed you so much. I am not angry with you for telling them. Part of me wishes you didn't but as always I have never been ashamed of us or what we shared and I'm glad you got to talk to him. I can't wait to see you. I really hope we can catch up. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. Things I don't necessarily want to put down on paper. Anyway if you can meet me at the quidditch pitch at lunch._

_Always,_

_Ollie_

She sighed. She had a feeling Oliver wanted to talk about more than just quidditch and she definitely didn't want to talk about the muggle world or Ann. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before a shaking hand picked up the last letter. Instantly tears pooled in her eyes and she forced herself to continue.

**Dearest Hermione,**

**I trust this letter finds you well as always. I've been swamped with paperwork but still managed to send your supplies they should be in the corner by your bed as always. That Dumbledore is such a nice fellow. I miss you so much and I hope you are having a little fun. You used to have fun as well as study obsessively but now studying is all you do. Your withdrawn and quiet and well ever since your parents….well I worry about you sweetie. If you need anything I'm here as always. I'll write again soon hunny. I wish I could say more now but the hospital has been keeping me later and later and I barely have time to do anything else. I sent along a few extra books that I thought would help. Love you.**

**Ann**

Sighing Hermione whispered, "Thank you Ann." Before taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes before going downstairs.

And that's it hope you liked it and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: ok so in this chapter Hermione and Oliver will meet and we see how Draco reacts to everything. Hope you like it and please review!

Hermione paused at the top step hearing raised voices from downstairs. Frowning when she heard Ginny yelling she rushed downstairs to see Draco sitting on the couch reading and hearing her friends yelling outside the portrait. Clearing her throat she watched Draco meet her gaze before smiling and she raised her eyebrows before motioning to the portrait.

"What's going on?"

Smirking and turning back to his book he replied, "They've been knocking for about ten minutes. I told them to go away." Meeting her eyes again he explained, "I didn't think you were up for company considering that you told me you wanted to be left alone. And there not my friends so obviously I don't want to see them and I shouldn't have to."

Sighing Hermione turned to the portrait and let her friends in and Harry began yelling at Malfoy who continued ignoring him. Hermione shook her head. It was never going to change. Even if she and Draco managed a relationship her closest friends still hated his guts. Walking over to Harry she managed to calm him down and they began climbing the stairs to her room to talk in private. Hermione was going much faster than her friends hoping she'd reach her room first. When she got in she instantly shoved the pile of books from Ann under her bed before sitting in the middle and smiling at her friends.

"I know Malfoy's a git Hermione but you don't have to run that fast to get away from him." Ron joked before they burst into laughter.

Hermione offered a weak smile and looked at her bedspread silently before engaging them in conversation. They didn't care that they were missing dinner or that it was past curfew they just wanted to make sure Hermione was alright. Eventually though it got too late for them to leave so Hermione suggested they stay in the common room downstairs. Nodding they went and Hermione sighed grateful she was finally alone. Getting on her hands and knees she slowly pulled her books out from under her bed and placed them on her blanket before pulling two packages up as well. She felt a tear run down her cheek before opening the first one and opening another note.

**Hermione,**

**I saw this in a bookstore in London. I didn't know if It would help in your plans and research. I love you and miss you. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help. It's the least I can do.**

Hermione sighed softly before looking at the title. Her eyes widened in surprise before understanding dawned on her. It made perfect sense. Quickly opening the other, she saw a photo album. She opened it and looked down only to instantly shut it and place it on the table next to her bed. She leaned back against her pillow and sighed softly letting the tears fall until finally exhaustion won and she fell asleep. When she woke up she instantly cursed herself for crying all night when she felt her head throbbing. Sighing she felt a piece of paper wrinkle underneath her arm and giggled when she realized she'd fallen asleep on her notes. Quickly showering and getting dressed she walked downstairs and saw Draco sitting on the couch waiting for her. Raising her eyes in surprise that her friends didn't wait for her, she waited for him to say something.

"Are you busy with Scarface and weasel bee tonight?"

"Draco." She said warningly.

He smiled but gave in and she shook her head.

"Good. I'll see you tonight then." Hermione smiled and watched him leave before shaking her head.

_I have the top brain of two worlds and yet I will still never understand men._

Entering the Great Hall she quickly sat next to Ginny who instantly began whispering excitedly and it took Hermione a minute to focus on what she was saying.

"Sorry Ginny what?"

She sighed dramatically before pointing to where Dumbledore was standing and telling the students of Oliver Woods return to Hogwarts and Hermione instantly began choking on her pumpkin juice. She had completely forgotten. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances before patting Hermione on the back and she waved her hands finally able to breathe again. She glared at the table and felt her face flush from embarrassment and heard students laughing. Hearing a screech she looked up and saw her daily prophet coming and took it grateful to have something distract her.

Breakfast was over much to quickly for her and she was distracted through all of her classes and almost dropped her cauldron in potions not to mention she was receiving glares from Draco and stupid taunts from everyone at the game. When lunch finally came around she was still nervous but had calmed down reminding herself that it was just Oliver and scolding herself for freaking out. Harry and Ron were surprised she wasn't joining them for lunch but didn't press her about it not wanting to upset her.

She walked quickly to the quidditch pitch and paused when she saw Oliver. He smiled and quickly closed the distance between them and embraced her. He held on for a long moment and finally Hermione shrugged out of his grasp and watched as he sheepishly ran a hand through his hair before apologizing.

"Sorry."

She shook her head and smiled waiting for him to speak.

"I've really missed you. I have so much to tell you."

He led her to the bleachers and they sat down and he began telling her about quidditch and asked about her studies and they spoke gently of her parents and of Ann before she became too upset to speak anymore and they avoided speaking of Draco and finally an awkward silence descended before Hermione spoke.

"This isn't why you asked me out here Ollie."

He shook his head. She waited patiently for him to continue but it looked like he had no intention of doing so. She checked her watch and knew she'd have to go in soon for transfiguration so she gently poked him in his side before smiling at him encouragingly.

"Katie broke up with me."

Hermione felt her jaw drop and instantly composed herself. "Why? You've been together for so long. You were good for each other."

He shook his head. "She realized that we were never going to go anywhere."

He turned to her and instantly she knew what was going on without him saying it. She looked at her feet not daring to look at him.

"I really tried. I mean we have a lot in common. We're similar in so many ways. I was good to her and I always made time for her, or at least I tried to. It just came down to the fact…." His voice trailed off before he grabbed Hermione's hand.

She sighed and was about to say something but was cut off as he finished.

"She was tired of coming in second."

And that's it I hope you like it please review the next chapter should be up before the end of the week.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: ok here's the latest. Hope you love it. It's a lot of Oliver and Hermione and Draco drama.

"Ollie. Please don't."

Hermione knew where this was going and she couldn't do it. Not now. She was so close to getting everything she'd wanted for so long. He cupped her chin forcing her to look at him and she had to resist smacking it away. The move was too familiar. She didn't want this.

"I'm sorry for how we ended. I made a mistake. Katie can't compete with you. She never could. Please Mione."

She shook her head and he let go of her but she could tell he was getting upset.

"Oliver."

He looked up instantly. She never called him that.

"You may of made a mistake, but I didn't."

Knowing she shouldn't do this but not being able to stand the look on his face she leaned in and hugged him. She instantly realized what a mistake that was when he crushed her to him and held her tight.

"He doesn't even notice you! I was good to you. I was always there. When he made you cry. When he called you a filthy mudblood. All of it. How could you fall for him?"

She shook her head as if it would make his words disappear. He had been there for her. When her parents…she shook her head again. Draco had been foul to her and Oliver had been an excellent boyfriend until the end, but this wasn't right and she knew it. She knew how she felt and she had made her choice. She chose Draco. She knew she couldn't stay here any longer.

"Oliver please."

Sighing he let her go but gripped her arm gently to stop her from going.

"I still love you. At least consider it."

Hermione shook her head before whispering, "I've….I've got to go."

He released her and she began walking off the field only to see Draco standing in front of her with an unreadable expression on his face. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head before saying.

"That didn't take very long."

"Draco, it's not…"

He held up a hand before walking toward the Great Hall and Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek. Turning around she saw Oliver.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

Shaking her head she ran back to the Great Hall after realizing lunch was only half over. After about five minutes Oliver walked in as well and Hermione watched as eight pairs of eyes landed on her. Seven curious one glaring. Sighing she ate a little before walking out of the hall ignoring Ginny and Harry's questions. She didn't notice that as she left her friends had followed her deciding that they were getting answers so finally she gave in. At least talking would keep her mind off of what had happened. She didn't know what all he had seen or heard but she knew it was enough to seriously damage whatever had started between them.

"What Gin?"

"You walk in late then he does. Come on, you were obviously together. So what happened?"

She sighed and said, "Things that I can't handle today. I really don't want to talk right now about it. But I promise I will later. Please." She added seeing her pout.

Finally she gave in and she and Harry hugged her as they walked to defense against the dark arts. When they got there they saw Oliver and Hermione stopped in her tracks making Harry smack into her knocking her over. Hermione let out a whimper when her knee slammed into the unforgiving ground but quickly got up and helped Harry who gave her a 'what the hell' look. She sighed and apologized before sitting down. Then Harry saw Oliver and asked why he was there.

"The flying lessons don't begin until tomorrow. He came a day early. So were letting him visit classes."

"And he had to choose mine." Hermione muttered.

Harry raised an eye to that before getting her attention.

"I thought you guys were friends."

He saw her close her eyes and massage her temples before shrugging.

"After today I don't know."

He looked at her questioningly but thankfully they had to start the lesson. Hermione felt Oliver's eyes on her the entire lesson and by the end she was exhausted. She had really thought that this wouldn't happen. She thought that they could be friends. She knew that there breakup had been awful but they pulled through and were closer than ever. She had thought that would be enough. Sighing again she stood up and proceeded to her next class where she was so lost in thought that Harry and the Professor asked if she was alright. Finally classes were over and she ran out as if her robes were on fire and ran to her dorm. She knew Draco had practice so she was alone. Instantly she pulled out her research and looked at the book Anne had given her.

**Advanced healing for curses.**

Hermione smiled. Maybe this would help. If it did she would be able to help others too. Like Neville's parents. She worked for a while then pulled out Oliver's last letter reading it and shaking her head only stopping when she heard Harry, Ron and Ginny at the portrait. Smiling to herself she ran down and walked to dinner with them where they told her she had to talk. She shook her head and invited them to the dorm forgetting that she had plans with Draco and needing a distraction anyway and said she'd tell them there. They nodded and rushed through dinner before pulling Hermione along and she shook her head to herself before following.

When they got to the dorm they saw Draco lounging on the couch reading and his eyes narrowed when he saw them. Hermione looked at him saddened by the afternoon and because she remembered that morning. Turning to Harry and Ron she thought of something to say. She was hoping they would persuade Ginny.

"Actually guys, I forgot there's something really important I have to do. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"No way Hermione. You've dodged us all day. We want to know what happened with Oliver and don't say nothing. It's obvious something happened. You were both late to lunch and you kept saying you'd tell us later. Now it's later. So talk."

"Yes Granger. Tell us were all dying to know."

She locked eyes with Draco before saying loudly. "Nothing happened. Ok. Nothing."

Hearing Ginny start again she sighed before shutting the door. It was obvious they weren't leaving and she wanted them to because she felt bad for forgetting Draco's plans. Sitting down on the couch she watched Harry and Ginny take a chair and Ron sat on the floor. Draco picked up his book again much to the displeasure of the Gryfindors who reminded him he could leave anytime and he quickly reminded them it was his dorm and he was head boy. Swearing they ignored him and turned to Hermione.

"So what happened?"

She sighed. She was planning on telling Draco anyway. It's not like she was hiding it. "He wrote me a letter that asked me to meet him and I did."

Ginny looked at her as if she was stupid. "AND."

"And he told me about his breakup with Katie."

Harry frowned sensing where this was going and he knew Hermione well enough to know she didn't want it to go further.

"Well tough break. To miss lunch for nothing. I mean he could've owled you that."

Seeing what he was doing she shot him a grateful smile. "I know. I really don't know why he wanted to see me."

Ginny looked like she wasn't buying it but relented and after visiting a bit longer she finally got them to leave. She instantly turned to Draco only to find he wasn't there. Walking upstairs she knocked on his door to receive no answer. Finally giving up she walked to her room to see Draco on her bed with Oliver's letter in his hand.

And that's it hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: So Draco saw something between Hermione and Oliver. In this chapter we find out what and in the next chapter Draco's past and then Hermione's past.

She walked hesitantly to the bed before sitting down next to Draco. He was regarding her silently holding Oliver's letter and she felt her stomach clench.

"It really wasn't…"

She stopped hearing the sound he made in his throat. She looked at him a moment before trying again.

"It wasn't what you think. Nothing happened."

His mouth turned into his trademark smirk before he held up Oliver's letter then surprising her by holding up another of his letters that she had placed with all the books by the side of her bed. Cursing her stupidity and getting a little angered that he'd went through her things, she met his gaze. Seeing that he had her attention he held up another and she closed her eyes before opening them again and guilt slowly made its way into more anger.

_I didn't do anything wrong. Ok yes I met with Oliver. Yes I've been writing him and yes I talked to him. BUT I didn't do anything and I made the right choice I was coming back to Draco and I was going to tell him everything and besides Oliver is my friend. I don't need permission to talk to him. _

Mentally sighing she realized she could see Draco's point too.

_We just got together and he finds you going on a secret meeting with your ex. Honestly what the hell did you think he'd think?_

She closed her eyes and admitted she'd been an idiot, but he didn't have to treat her that way. He could at least let her explain.

"You lied to me Granger."

That hurt a little. It was back to Granger. She shook her head and heard him growl in frustration.

"I don't talk to Oliver about you." He mocked her. "There's nothing between us anymore."

She looked down at her feet. She felt the bed move and saw him walking out.

"When you can be honest with me let me know. Until then stay away from me Granger."

He slammed the door behind him ignoring her yelling his name and asking him to come back. She swore loudly before punching her pillow and swore again when she heard a tapping on her window. It was Oliver's owl. Sighing she opened the window and took the letter and noticed the owl was waiting. Rolling her eyes she quickly opened the note and felt her anger ebb away.

_Hermione,_

_I am so sorry about Malfoy. I never meant for that to happen. I promise you. That was never my intention. I hope he forgives you and I'll help in any way I can. I hope I didn't ruin anything you have or don't have going on. It's just when I saw you again I couldn't help it. I never lost my feelings for you and I know you don't feel the same anymore, but I had to tell you. I'm sorry._

_Oliver_

Hermione sat heavily on the bed. She let the silence envelope her only looking up when she heard banging from the bathroom. Slowly standing up she walked over to the door and opened it. Draco turned from her and she grabbed his arm without thinking. He spun around and she found herself pressed to the wall and his eyes had darkened. She raised her gaze to his and he blinked before letting her go.

"Draco?"

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was gruff.

She shook her head before placing a hand on his cheek. "I really didn't do anything with him I promise."

He pulled out of her grasp. "I saw you with him. You hugged him and his face and hands were practically….."

She sighed and led him to his room where they sat on the bed and she said.

"He sat down and he talked about Katie. He said that he still loved me and wanted me and that he couldn't believe I wanted and fell for you. That I chose you. But Draco I did choose you. And then I hugged him yes. But it was a gesture to a friend nothing more. You've seen me hug Harry and Ron. It's the same thing. I have no feelings toward him and I'm asking you to trust me."

"You lied to me. I went through all of that to convince you to be with me and you put me through so much. Then you sneak off with him."

She turned from him. "You make me sound like a whore."

His voice was harsh. "I didn't say that."

"What do you want me to say Draco? I explained what happened. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I went, I'm sorry you saw, and I'm sorry it hurt you, but I didn't do anything. I said I'm sorry that's all I can do."

He shook his head. "No its not."

She turned back to him. "Then what? What more do you want?"

"I want to know the truth. About your past and about us."

She shook her head, silently refusing. "You know as much of mine as I do of yours"

"Then there's nothing more to say. You can leave the way you came."

She felt tears spring up at his curt dismissal, but stood silently and left. Sleep eluded her for many hours and when she woke up her skin was pale and she had circles under her eyes. Sighing to herself she swore softly. This was not what she needed today. Quickly getting dressed she went downstairs to see Blaise and Theo sitting with Draco. Forcing herself to keep walking she didn't turn until she heard her name being called. Turning then, she saw Theo smiling.

"Good morning my fiery lioness."

_Now I need to vomit. Wonderful._

"I'm actually running late. I'm sorry, Theo can we talk later?"

He stopped her and she heard Blaise snort with laughter. She quickly shot a look at Draco to see if he was planning on doing anything to help. One look told her her answer. Absolutely not. _Great._

"It won't take long. I was just wondering if you'd changed your mind about Hogsmeade. We can go anytime you want to."

She was about to respond when she heard Harry calling her on the other side of the portrait. Smiling she told Theo.

"I told you before I see you as a friend. Maybe. I'm sorry but the answer remains no. You're wasting your time with me. "

Harry called her again so she opened the door and he ran in holding a package in his hands. He handed it to Hermione after speaking quickly in soft tones and Hermione shook her head and tried to give it back but he shook his head and spoke quicker. Sighing she put it in her bag just as Ron came barreling in demanding that they go to breakfast. Following them out she heard Theo's raised voice behind her and shakes her head.

The Great Hall was bustling with students and noise just like always but right away she noticed that Oliver looked as bad as she did. She lowered her eyes only to raise them again when she noticed him staring. He looked at her with haunted eyes and she felt guilty before reminding herself about Draco. Sighing she sat down before reaching into her bag and pulling out the package. Slowly peeling the paper she saw a bracelet. It was woven intricately and when she turned it is said, I believe in you.

And that's it hope you liked it and please review! Don't miss the next chapter we'll see something really big happen with Draco Hermione and Oliver


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: So Oliver basically screwed up the beginnings of a relationship, but we'll see if they can get past it. Hope you like and please review!

Hermione sat still looking at the bracelet for a long time before thrusting it at Harry.

"I know he said not to take it back but I don't care. I'm your friend and have been forever. I'm not asking you to choose sides or anything because I know you have no clue what's going on but please take it back to him. I can't accept it."

Not waiting for a reply she stood up grabbing her bag and walked quickly out of the hall feeling eyes on her back and not caring. She walked quickly down the hall back to her dorm deciding that she wasn't going to class today. Any of them for that matter. Reaching her dorm she said the password and watched it open before walking up to her room and laying on her bed hoping that sleep would not evade her again. Thankfully it didn't. When she woke she noticed it was mid-morning and decided she should research Anne's book. She was halfway through it when she noticed an owl at her window. Swearing she opened it and let the letter fall on her lap. Surprisingly it wasn't from either of the people she had expected it to be from.

_Hermione,_

_I hope the book I sent was helpful and I'm sorry I am not writing on a better note. Your mother has taken ill. It's the aftereffects of the curse. She is lucid enough that she remembers images of you and is asking to see the girl in her dreams. From her descriptions we know it is you. I know the pressure I am putting upon you and wish I did not have to but you need to finish your research and you need to finish it soon. I know your close but it's not enough. You need to finish or your mother may not stay in proper health for long. They can keep her stable and bring her health up for a while but it will not last for long. You should speak with Dumbledore and see if he will let you come here for her._

_I'm sorry._

_Anne_

The letter fluttered to the ground and Hermione heard tortured screams and sobs echoing the room for what felt like hours before realizing it was her but not being able to contain her pain. She felt her emotions rise up and tears fell faster than they ever had. Screaming and unable to control herself she began throwing everything in sight not realizing that her door and opened and remained that way until it had shut again. Screaming louder she kept throwing things until finally she was spent and fell to the ground sobs racking her being. She never noticed the running footsteps or the arms around her. The only thing she heard was his voice. It was soothing to her. She felt his arms tighten then found herself being picked up and carried and her eyes closed and she buried her face into the strong muscled chest. Breathing deeply she inhaled his scent and found herself smiling before falling asleep in his arms.

She felt someone next to her and slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings before asking.

"Where is he?"

She saw Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore next to her and Draco off to the side. Instantly she relaxed until she heard Harry ask.

"Who do you mean? Oliver or us Hermione?"

She shook her head.

"I mean…."

She broke off catching herself and saw Draco's eyes had risen.

She shook her head again before noticing she was in the hospital wing. She attempted to get up only to feel hands pushing her back onto the bed. Rolling her eyes she sat up and held up her hands showing she'd stop. Dumbledore held up Anne's letter and she shook her head violently.

"I need to speak with Hermione alone."

He was met with instant refusal but his face booked no argument and grumbling they left. He smiled gently at Hermione and asked softly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

She was silent before nodding.

"I need to see my mother. I need to know what's happening there. I've been working on a cure ever since it happened and I know I'm close. I can feel it. I just need more time and apparently that is a luxury I do not have."

Thinking for a moment he smiled gently at her and then gave her an answer that made her smile in return.

"I will let you access any book in the library and by the end of the week you will know how far the advances have gotten in this area of healing. I will also arrange for you to see your mother sometime this week and let you know. It would be sooner but for now that is all I can do."

Nodding gratefully she smiled before frowning confused.

"Why was I brought here and how did you and my friends know I was here?"

"We received an owl from mister Malfoy. He said you were distraught and to come to Madam Pompfrey. He carried you here and made sure you were alright until we arrived."

_But he told me he didn't want to talk to me and he's been ignoring me. Why would he..?_

Leaving her to her thoughts he silently left and Hermione sat there for a long time thinking before walking back to her dorm to continue researching. Walking upstairs to her room she saw that it had been straightened up and Draco was organizing the papers on her bed. Taken aback she walked to him before sitting down and looked at him questioningly.

"Thank you for fixing everything but why…"

He didn't answer and merely finished fixing her papers. When he was finished he took her hand and gently turned her so her back was to him. She was curious but said nothing waiting to see what he was going to do. When she was fully turned around he slid closer to her before wrapping his legs and arms around her holding her gently. She leaned fully into him before placing her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a long time until she felt everything from the day hit her like a ton of bricks. The way he was holding her and her mother, it hit her all at once and she felt tears coming again and knew that he had expected it.

Unable to stop them from falling she began to cry and she felt him grip her tighter holding her in a protective embrace. She felt as if he was holding her together so she wouldn't fall apart. He didn't say a word and yet what he was saying spoke volumes to her. Turning she crushed herself against him and he held her for hours and simply let her cry knowing that she needed to. They heard loud knocking on the portal and ignored it and he held her well into the night and just let her get it out. When she finally stopped she looked at him embarrassed and he shook his head and wiped her tears away before moving her papers to the floor and helped her get into bed before climbing in with her putting his arms around her protecting her even as she slept.

And that's it. I know that this chapter is sad but the next isn't. Hermione tells Draco everything. Her parents, the tattoo and Oliver. Please review guys!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: I own nothing and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also as a reminder (I think I mentioned it either in this story or the other) I have not read all the books and have not seen the 7th movie so I'm basically putting my own spin on certain things. I hope you all like it.

Hermione woke up the next morning surprised that Draco had not left. He was still lying with her and he had woken before her. He was still silent merely staring at her. She shifted and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for yesterday. I know you don't want to talk to me or anything so you don't have to but I just wanted to let you know it meant a lot to me that you were there for me last night."

She wanted to add again that what he had seen between her and Oliver was nothing but she knew now wasn't the time to do so. She held his gaze a moment longer and he finally gave a curt nod and said the first words he'd said to her since he sent her away.

"Your welcome."

He kept his gaze on her for a minute longer before for turning his head toward the ground. After a moment he stood up and walked out of her room before softly shutting the door. Hermione shut her eyes feeling a tear escape before reminding herself that she needed to be strong and crying would not make Draco walk back into her room. Quickly standing she rushed to her closet and began getting ready before going into the bathroom to do her hair. Draco was brushing his teeth when she entered and moved to the side making space for her. Sighing she began to brush hers as well before brushing her hair. He finished before her and began to walk out when she caught his wrist. He looked down at her hand before looking in her eyes and for a second she saw his hard mask slip showing an internal conflict. Then he shook his head and disengaged his wrist before walking into his bedroom.

She quickly followed him in and called his name softly. He kept his back to her, his stance completely rigid and finally she gave up and stormed out of his room slamming the door so hard she was surprised the walls didn't shake. Ignoring the paintings yelling at her, she walked quickly out the door and down to the Great Hall. Ginny smiled when she sat down but said nothing and Harry and Ron were watching her not saying anything either. Hermione sighed and began putting food on her plate and cursed loudly when the mail came and everyone at the surrounding tables stared at her open mouthed. Glaring at them they quickly turned back to their meals and she looked down at the table. There were three letters waiting to be read.

Feeling eyes on her she looked up and saw Draco watching her. Their eyes met and instead of looking away he held her gaze until she couldn't take it anymore and looked down. Deciding that she might as well get it over with she opened the first letter.

_My fiery lioness,_

_I will make you see me as more than a friend. I promise._

_Theo_

Hermione glared at the letter and muttered a spell quickly setting it on fire and watched it burn to ash on the table. Opening the next one she noticed it was the letter Dumbledore promised giving her access to the entire library as well as a smaller note that said he'd have the records detailing the advances in medicine in her room when classes were over. She felt a genuine smile grace her features as she looked up at the teachers table at Dumbledore. He smiled back before continuing his conversation with Hagrid. Opening the last one she felt her anger come back as quickly as it had left and she felt like punching something when she saw the letter was from Oliver.

_Hermione,_

_I heard you were in the hospital wing. I cannot fathom why but I am glad you're alright. I stayed up all last night thinking about what had happened between you and Malfoy and I decided that your choosing wrong and I cannot remain silent any longer. I'm great for you. I know I messed up in our relationship but so did you Hermione. You weren't perfect either. You used me. You may not have meant to but you did. I'm not blaming you for our breakup but you had just as much blame in us failing as I did. I love you still. In spite of all this. I can make you feel what he makes you feel. Remember the first time we kissed? You've never reacted that way with anyone else. Not Krum and surely not the son of all things evil. I will not give you up. I recognize this as a battle for your love and I will win. You need to choose and I want you to choose me._

_Love always,_

_Ollie_

Hermione sat stock still and the letter fluttered from her hands and she felt the anger escape her giving way to pure shock. She had thought he understood. Why was he doing this to her? He knew how she felt about Draco. Her friends watched the letter fall and Ron reached for it right as Ginny smacked his hand and tucked the letter in Hermione's bag. Hermione said nothing simply staring at the table for a few minutes before getting up and walking silently out of the hall. Heading to her class she began thinking on the letter. She had used Oliver, but he had used her too and he had cheated on her with Katie. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, she continued down the hall to her class and she sat down and placed her head on the cool wood. She didn't move until she felt someone sit next to her and finally lifted her head. It was Harry and he was watching her worriedly.

"Hermione are you alright? I'm really worried about you."

She shook her head before whispering, "I'm fine Harry."

"Ballocks!"

Hermione looked at him astonished before a giggle escaped her. She knew it was the wrong time to laugh but she couldn't help it. He looked at her surprised before he began laughing and Hermione's giggles became full-fledged laughter as well. Ron entered the room and sat in front of them and turned to see them still laughing. Finally they calmed down and Hermione hugged Harry before whispering.

"I promise I'm fine Harry. Trust me."

Looking at her for a long time he gave in and Hermione smiled before listening to the lecture going on. Her mind was only focused on one thing though. Draco. She missed him and she hated that he wouldn't speak to her but her past haunted her and she wanted to escape it, not relive it. But, she reminded herself, you wanted to move on from it and this would be the perfect way. After thinking for a moment longer she also reminded herself that if she wanted Draco she'd have to tell him sooner or later. She didn't like keeping secrets. It killed her that she was keeping as many as she was already. Thinking hard for the rest of that class and those that followed before going to her room and thinking some more she realized she had to decide. Her thoughts of Draco were consuming her and that was what finally made up her mind. She wanted to be with him and if reliving her past was the only way to do it…..she felt tears sliding down her cheeks and hastily wiped them away, her decision made. She slowly stood up and made her way into the bathroom before pausing once she reached his door.

She knew she was scared but told herself that she had been scared for too long and she knew deep down she wanted to let it all go. To say goodbye to her past and finally move on. Knocking on his door she waited and heard nothing. Testing the knob to see if it was locked and smiling when she learned it wasn't, she entered his room to see Draco lying down on his bed with a book in his hand. He didn't acknowledge her presence or make any motion toward her at all and she swore softly. She heard a small chuckle and felt hope rise in her chest. Walking to his bed she sat down and felt her anger rise at him continuing to ignore her. Finally losing her cool she grabbed the book out of his hand and tossed it aside forcing him to look at her.

He looked angry for a second before noticing the look on her face. It was a cross between desperate anger and complete sadness. He noticed that she had tear stained cheeks and her hand that had tossed the book was shaking. Crossing his arms he sat up and leaned back against his pillows and waited. Hermione was silent for a long time before she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"What do you want to know about my past and Oliver and more importantly about us? Whatever you want to know I promise I'll answer."

He raised an eyebrow before asking his first question. It was a hard one and she knew he was testing her, seeing if she'd tell the truth. Taking a deep breath she nodded and raised her gaze to meet his.

"I had had a crush on you for the longest time and I felt like it could never happen between us. You always treated me so cruelly."

She noticed his eyes cloud over and felt bad but continued.

"Then I remembered the advice I had given Ginny when she liked Harry. I remembered how her dating someone had taken her mind of Harry and eventually Harry pulled his head out of his arse and noticed her. I knew it was silly but I wanted to give it a shot. You were unbelievably cruel to me for years, and I just couldn't take it. I thought if I dated I might forget my feelings and fall in love. Oliver and I became friends because of Harry actually. I was watching him fly and after practice and noticed Oliver watching me. He looked at me differently than other boys did. Different than Krum did. He stopped me after practice and we began talking. After that we became friends meeting each other every day and talking about everything. Then he asked me to go to dinner with him. I refused and he asked why and I told him the truth about how I felt about you. He was shocked of course but he said he understood. He pursued me for a month and finally I agreed to a date. He asked nothing of me just that I try to love him instead of you. To give the relationship my all. We agreed that it should be secret so that no one would make a big deal out of it. We knew how stories spread around Hogwarts. Our relationship began to progress slowly but surely and he seemed to notice that something was off. We would kiss and occasionally touched,"

She broke off startled when she heard Draco growl low in his throat. Her voice faltered and she didn't know if she should continue. At Draco's nod she began speaking again.

"But it never went further than that. I wouldn't let him. He wanted to be my first. He told me that he and Katie had been intimate before and that he wasn't a virgin and I was okay with that. Or at least I told him I was. In all honesty I wanted him to be a virgin so that when I lost mine I'd be giving it to someone who was like me. I wanted my first time to be with someone who it would be their first time as well. The other reason I couldn't was that I loved him,"

She paused seeing him clench his fists. Taking a shallow breath she slowly continued.

"But I loved someone else more."

Lowering her gaze to the bed she continued the story refusing to look at him.

"I told him that I wanted to break up and he began to get angry because he was really hurt by my decision. He didn't understand why I would want to break up when our relationship was so perfect so I told him the truth. He was hurt obviously but he kissed me and said he understood and that if I wanted to be with you he would let me go. I hated to see him in so much pain because he was my best friend not just my boyfriend. So when he asked me if we could stay together and give it one more shot, I nodded. I wanted to try for him but it didn't work. The closer we got physically the worse it got. It felt wrong like I was kissing a brother or something and I came to his locker room one day after practice to end it for good only to see him and Katie on one of the benches. They were having sex and I knew I should've been angry and I was but mostly I was relieved. He pulled away from her and got dressed before telling me that when I told him about you that he still loved Katie."

She raised her eyes and saw Draco looking back at her. His anger was still there but she could see he was listening to her and that anger was slowly fading.

"So we broke up and remained friends owling each other and we became closer until we became each other's closest friend. We told each other everything. When I came here I told myself that by the end of the year I would tell you how I felt and he understood my desire to tell you and offered advice and friendship then too."

Pausing again she shrugged. "That's it. Although I would like to say again that nothing happened with Oliver."

He nodded thinking and adjusted his posture before asking another question.

"Tell me about Anne and your parents. What's happening with them?"

Seeing her face he told her he'd seen the letter.

She swallowed thickly feeling tears well in her eyes before nodding. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she began telling him.

"When we were close to getting Voldemort, he began hunting down those closest to us. That was when the Weasley's moved in permanently into Grimwauld Palace to escape his spies and Dumbledore added even more spells to protect them and everyone else hiding there. It's no secret that Harry and his family never got along and I'm guessing Voldemort knew it would be a waste of time to attack them, but he knew about all the people here who loved him and knew they would die to protect him so that was another reason the Weasley's hid. We cared too much about our comrades and families to put them in danger so we didn't go there. We rarely had a break from hunting Horcruxes anyway. I told my mom and dad that they had to leave and couldn't tell them why and they didn't want to because they didn't understand. It took a lot of coaxing to get them to listen."

She had been playing with a loose piece of string on her robes and now she clenched her fingers around it instead, feeling her body shake slowly.

"I got them to move to America. I never thought that Voldemort would have spies that far away. I was wrong. He had someone tailing us for around three months and we finally escaped him never realizing he had already gotten the location of my parents. We never knew how he managed it. We wrote nothing, never spoke a word about it. Turned out he'd sent more than one and every time we escaped one he sent more making sure they were people we trusted or people we spoke to. By the end of it we were too scared to talk to anyone."

Her whole body was shaking quicker now and she felt the anger rising again and her hands clenched tighter. She felt him move next to her and take her into his arms rocking her gently. She leaned her head on his shoulder before continuing.

"A month later…he raided my parents' house demanding information on where we were. They wouldn't tell him. So he….he cursed them. He used the same curses he used to torture Neville's parents but also used ones to attack their bodies. He invented a new kind of curse that physically destroys the body from the inside out. It's meant to kill you slowly. The only reason it didn't was because Dumbledore had went to check on my family to see if they were alright. He stopped Voldemort from killing them but not from everything else. He got them to London and they've been in St. Mungo's ever since. The doctors say there's no cure. That they can only make them healthy for a while until hopefully someone comes up with one."

She stopped and began sobbing uncontrollably and Draco's anger left instantly and he wanted nothing more than to hold her and take her demons away. He felt like a total ass for pushing her so hard now. She shouldn't have to go through this especially not alone. Raising his hand he gently stroked her cheek until she calmed and then pulled back to meet her eyes.

"Thank you for telling me Hermione. I'm sorry I pushed so hard."

Hermione pulled back and gazed at him appraisingly for a moment before he asked what her problem was.

"Malfoy apologizing? Alert the prophet!"

He pulled back angry that she would joke when he was genuinely apologizing until he noticed her eyes. They were hopeful and bright and he knew she was trying. Biting his tongue he smiled before lying back on the pillows taking her with him. She placed her head on his chest and asked softly.

"Anything else?"

She felt his chest rise and fall with his laughter and felt his fingers brush her hip before tapping her skin. Sighing she thought for a moment before thinking what the hell?

"I got it for you. I'm sure you guessed that by the green dragon on it, but there's a reason behind it. I've always been the perfect goody two shoes straight A, well in this world O, girl and when I fell for you that was completely out of character, but it also felt like it was me. I've never felt more myself. I wanted to do something wild and out of my character to make it count. To make it last forever. I'll always know that when I didn't follow the rules, I followed my heart and found myself. I'm not ashamed of how I feel for you and I wanted a constant reminder."

He was silent not knowing what to say so he simply held her against him and they began to fall asleep. Draco had just shut his eyes when Hermione said.

"By the way for putting me through hell about this whole thing….it's your turn tomorrow."

And that's it hope you liked it and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Note: ok so here's the update I promised. I know it's a couple days late. Thank you for waiting. I got sick and was basically in bed all weekend except for a work thing with my husband. I have updated and corrected all the chapters of this story and added a little dialogue between Hermione and Draco and added a little on to Oliver's letters to give the story a little more depth. Also I mentioned that I haven't gotten to read all of the Harry Potter books or seen the seventh movie so I'm using what I have read and seen and putting my own twist on it. The next story I will be working on is the journal. So I hope you guys like this chapter and please review telling me what you think.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed Draco was still asleep next to her. Wrapping her arms around him she rested her head on his shoulder with her hand over his heart feeling it beat. After watching him sleep for a while longer his eyes slowly opened and he squeezed her gently before smiling and she offered a smile back before saying softly.

"You stayed."

"I stayed last night too." He reminded her.

She nodded before kissing him gently.

"Thank you."

He nodded and smiled again before getting up and heading into the bathroom and Hermione shook her head before following and going into her own room. She knew that last night had been very important for them and she decided to let him have some space. After the heaviness of the conversation and the one they were planning on having later she needed a little too. Getting her clothes she waited until he was done before going into the bathroom and showering and then he came back in and they finished getting ready before going downstairs together. When they reached the portrait he kissed her again before telling her not to invite anyone into the common room after class. She readily agreed since whatever he had planned had been interrupted so much already and she still wanted to know his secrets.

They left separately and when Hermione reached the Great Hall she noticed that Ron was behaving very strangely. He wouldn't talk to her or even look at her if he didn't have to. Frowning, she decided not to say anything about it and ate in silence surprised that Ginny hadn't bombarded her with questions like she had all week. Then she noticed that Harry was demonstrating what looked to be a Quidditch move to her. Smiling at her temporary reprieve from the inquiries about her love life, she smiled and looked across the room at Draco. He was talking to Blaise and Theo and when Theo saw her staring he winked and nodded and she rolled her eyes before turning around.

Seeing her agitation Ron asked her about their defense against the dark arts assignment and they talked steadily until the mail arrived and Hermione felt her good mood dissipating again. After everything that had been going on lately she had begun to dread the mail. When she saw owls heading for her she sighed and waited for the inevitable and sure enough five letters dropped in front of her along with the Prophet and her friends paused in their conversations to stare at her confused. Shrugging her shoulders and explaining that she had no idea what was going on she quickly scooped up the letters and tossed them in her bag before going back to her breakfast. She could tell her friends didn't believe her and were getting upset and Harry proved her right when he stopped her outside of their first class.

"What's going on Hermione and don't say nothing. You're suddenly getting mail everyday when you usually only get one letter a week, you tried to rush us out of the common room the other night, and we all know something's happening between you and Oliver."

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, you're like a brother to me and I love you. I know that you're worried, but please don't push this. Please just be patient and trust that when I'm ready to tell you I will."

He looked at her for a long moment before sighing and nodding saying he'd try to help get Ron and Ginny to lighten up as well. Smiling gratefully at him she gave him a hug before walking into class. Ron surprised her by sitting next to her instead of Harry and she could tell Harry knew what was going on but no one would tell her._ Well it's only fair that they keep secrets from you. You've been keeping secrets from them for years_. Hermione instantly felt what was left of her mood leave her as she was overcome with guilt. She shouldn't be hiding things from her friends. They trusted each other with everything. At least she thought they did.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by Ron tapping her arm. Turning to him she noticed he'd slid a note in front of her. Frowning in confusion as well as disapproval, she looked up to see the professor at the front lecturing. Waiting a few seconds, she slowly opened the note and read quickly so she wouldn't get caught.

**I need to talk to you about something. It's really important. Can we talk at lunch?**

Hermione looked over at Ron, but he was staring at the table. Mystified, she quickly penned a reply asking if he was alright and reminded him that they always ate lunch together before she slid it back over to him waiting to move her hand until she felt him take it. Turning her attention back to the professor she successfully explained the difference of two complex counter curses before feeling Ron tap her hand. Looking again at the professor once more she quickly opened it and read his reply.

**I'm fine, but I can't talk to you in front of the others. If we have to eat in the Great Hall I would prefer it not to be next to our friends.**

Hermione looked at the note for a long second before looking at Ron again. He met her gaze for a moment before opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Harry telling them that they needed to get to potions. Hermione was surprised that class had been over, she usually didn't lose focus like that but Ron's note had unnerved her. Packing her things she walked silently to potions with them but stopped Ron before they went in explaining to Harry that they'd be in in a minute. Nodding Harry said he'd save Ron a seat before walking inside. When he was gone Hermione turned to Ron.

"Ron are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Hermione. I'll talk to you at lunch ok? You know Snape hates when were late."

_Ok if Ron's worried about school, we may need Madam Pompfrey._ She tried to get him to stop but he walked into class and instantly pulled Harry into a conversation halting her attempts at trying to figure out what was going on. Sitting down and pulling out her books she watched as Ron and Harry continued talking quietly and noticed that every now and then Harry would turn his head and look at her. She continued watching them for a moment longer until she felt someone sit next to her and turned to see Draco. Seeing her confused expression, he told her that they were partners for the day and that the potion was extremely complicated and they needed to get it right. Nodding she looked at the instructions reading quickly before gathering the ingredients while Draco set up.

After chopping the ingredients the wrong way four times she slammed her hand onto the tabletop in frustration and shot Draco a glare when she heard him chuckle.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to him surprised. They never spoke in public to each other. Before she could stop herself she asked.

"What are you doing?"

He scoffed. "Hermione, look around. No one's paying the slightest bit of attention to us."

Looking around the classroom she noticed he was right. Most of them were too busy arguing with each other about the proper ingredients and she laughed when she saw Harry throw up his hands in exasperation before Ron threw a beetle at him. Shaking her head still laughing, she turned back to Draco before beginning to explain what was wrong with her.

"I'm annoyed at my friends and the post. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

He nodded. "I understand the post. Theo told me today that he's been sending you letters. I'm contemplating what hex to use on him. Why are you mad at scar head and weaselbee?"

She frowned at him and he began to laugh until he saw her glaring at him.

Sighing he said. "You can't expect me to be friends with them. We've been enemies since first year."

Looking him dead in the eye she said softly, "So were we."

Instantly he stopped laughing and cleared his throat before nodding. After a long pause she saw him take a breath and look at her again.

"So why are you mad at your friends then?"

She sighed before putting another set of ingredients in the cauldron stirring clockwise ten times before answering.

"Their acting like their in preschool."

Seeing his confused expression she said, "In the muggle world you go to preschool and kindergarten when your about two and three. Or three and four. Then you attend school for twelve years."

Draco's eyes widened at this and she let out a small laugh.

"Anyway I'm mad at them because I can tell something's going on with them. Ron and Harry keep talking in secret, then looking at me so their obviously speaking about me and Ron wrote me a very cryptic message asking me to meet him alone at lunch so that we could speak privately."

She stopped and thought for a moment before continuing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say..."

She heard a hiss and saw blood running down Draco's hand. Alarmed she reached out unthinking and took her hand in his before quickly murmuring a healing spell while rubbing his hand. Instantly the blood stopped and the skin slowly healed itself. Saying another spell to clean up the mess she looked at Draco questioningly and noticed he looked furious.

"Draco what's the matter? Are you alright?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"Hermione surely you're not this blind. It's obvious, Weaslebee likes you. Along with Theo and who knows who else. Is there anyone who doesn't like you?"

She rolled her eyes at him before saying, "Ron and I are just friends Draco. He knows this."

He didn't say anything and she shook her head thinking for a long time before it clicked. The strange behavior, the staring, the note. Meeting Draco's gaze she said.

"Oh, Merlin."

Draco shook his head before adding another ingredient and telling her to stir clockwise twice and counter clockwise eight times. Hermione did as he asked before sighing softly.

"Why can't anything ever be easy anymore?"

Draco pause at the pain in her voice and knew she wasn't just talking about her friends anymore. Placing his hand over hers he said.

"Its not always going to be this hard."

She gave him a small smile.

"I hope your right."

That's it for now. Please stick around for the next chapter we see a lot of drama with Hermione's admirers and she asks Draco to go with her to take care of something very important. Please review guys!


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: sorry for the wait I didn't have internet for a long time. Now I do and I'm going to try to update quicker. So there is a reason I had the last chapter line up the way I did and alot goes on in this chapter. I hope you like it and please review.

Hermione walked to the Great Hall with a big sense of trepidation. She loved Ron like a brother. She didn't want to hurt him for anything in the world. When she got their table she saw him sitting alone watching her and she forced herself to smile and sit down next to him hating the fact that she was going to hurt him. _The way you've been hurting Oliver? _The thought came unbidden to her mind but guilt immediately followed as well as confusion. She had never lied to Oliver. She told him from the beginning she loved someone else. It had been he that wanted to try and make her forget him. The guilt remained though when she realized that she could lose her best friends and one of the closest people to her and it would be all her fault. Hearing Ron say her name, she looked up offering him an apologetic smile and he gave her a weak grin in return.

"I'm glad you decided to sit with me mione. I really wanted to talk to you about something."

Hermione braced herself before offering another weak smile. She felt him grip her hand and instantly she looked at Draco and watched him frown. Thankfully, Ron hadn't noticed because he was staring at their intertwined hands. Hermione squeezed his hand to get his attention and he smiled sheepishly before continuing.

"Mione, I..." He stopped and she internally sighed knowing how hard this was for him. "I really care about you and want you to be my girlfriend." He mumbled in a rush his face dark red.

Hermione didn't speak for a moment thinking about how to handle what he had said and finally she spoke trying to be as truthful as possible.

"Ron, I love you."

Instantly his head snapped up and he hugged her tightly cutting off what she was going to say next and he placed his head in her shoulder before laughing. Instantly Hermione felt like a bitch. Swallowing hard and trying not to cry she whispered.

"Ron I wasn't finished." She felt him pull away and he looked at her questioningly before she spoke again. "I love you like a brother Ron. Your my best friend in the world."

Forcing herself to meet his gaze she watched the light fade from his face and saw his mouth turn down and he looked at the table. Feeling tears running down her face she squeezed his hand again and he pulled away before standing up to leave. Without thinking Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm. She heard him take a deep breath and then he turned around. She noticed his eyes looked misty too and she immediately felt worse.

"Ron please. I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend. Please don't hate me."

As she said this she couldn't keep the tears at bay and she began crying. She let him go and sat down on the bench and began wiping her eyes looking up when she heard Ron sit next to her. She heard him sigh and finally she felt him wrap her arms around her and he whispered.

"I don't hate you and I'm not going anywhere Mione. I'll always be your friend. You know that. Were not going to let you rejecting me come between us."

Hermione glared at him for a moment before realizing he was teasing her and she smiled at him, happy that he smiled back and she hugged him tightly. She felt him hug her back and smiled again before she heard his stomach rumble and laughed wiping the rest of her tears away. Joining their friends, who were watching them carefully, they began to eat and Hermione felt so grateful that she hadn't lost Ron. Her mind went back to Oliver and she wished he had understood so much. Thinking on it more she wondered, if Oliver loved her so much more than Ron or Draco, at least in his mind, why couldn't he be sweet and understanding like Ron? Ron had cared enough to understand or at least pretend to. Shaking her head she glanced up at Draco again to see his jaw muscles tight and his hand that was resting on the table was clenched in a fist.

Hermione felt guilty for a moment before reminding herself that Draco was jealous for no reason. She hadn't done a single thing to make him freak out. She hadn't kissed Ron or anything. Hearing Ginny talking to her she tuned in to what she was saying and felt her face heat up.

"So I mean its totally obvious right? Hermione's got it going on. I mean she's got Oliver and Ron and I've noticed Cormac and a few Slytherins looking at her too!"

Harry laughed while Ron shifted uncomfortably looking down at his food. Hermione was still blushing darkly but finally said.

"And I'm not interested in anyone."

Seeing Ron's face she offered him another apologetic smile and he gave her a nod in understanding before rolling his eyes at Ginny's next comment.

"Hermione any girl would kill to be in your position."

Following Ron's lead she rolled her eyes before saying that she was going to go to the library and finish a paper before class. Hearing her friend's protests she apologized before explaining that it was important and after a few minutes of teasing her they let her go. As soon as she got there she began opening her mail feeling guilty that she'd lied again. She wasn't a liar. She really wasn't. she hated that she was lying so much about everything. Looking at the first letter she noticed it was connected to two others. It was from Dumbledore. He'd given her two passes to leave Hogwarts and she picked up the letter to see two passes to St. Mungo's. She frowned confused until she read the letter.

_Hermione, _

_I apologize again that your having to go through this. A woman your age should not have the pain you are enduring. I do not agree with your decision to handle this alone so I am asking you to take along a friend with you. You do not have to heed my request but it would make me happy if you did. The passes are for tomorrow as it will be easier to explain your absence. Good luck and if your in need of anything I am here._

_Dumbledore_

Hermione felt her heart warm even more to Dumbledore. He was such a caring man. She knew he didn't have to help her and she found it so sweet. Remembering the other letters she opened one to see it was from Ann.

_Hermione, _

_Your professor sent me a letter saying you were going to go to the hospital tomorrow and I am very happy. They have managed to stabilize your mother but its not working as well as it has been. Please remember to bring your research to the doctors love. I am so sorry once again darling._

_Love always,_

_Ann_

Hermione frowned. Normally her letters were longer. She brushed it off knowing that she was just worried. She read it again and breathed a sigh of relief that for the moment at least her mother was okay and a sense of urgency because she was getting worse. Reaching for the last letter she noticed that it was from Theo. Feeling her chest tighten, she ripped it to pieces before throwing them out. Realizing that she had to class she began running passing Oliver who turned his head after her with a smile. Getting to class right on time she watched as the Professor looked at her concerned for a moment before motioning for her to stand by Draco saying that they were partners. Nodding Hermione stood next to Draco brushing his hand with her fingers only to have him jerk away. Rolling her eyes she took his hand and held it firmly after making sure no one could see. She felt him resist for awhile longer before finally relaxing and squeezing her gently making her smile.

Listening to the instructions Hermione said the spell wordlessly and smiled at the result before looking at Draco who rolled his eyes at her before performing it just as soundlessly getting the same result. Hermione smiled and then leaned in toward him speaking softly.

"Do you remember what I said to you about my mum and dad?"

He nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"Well Dumbledore gave me two passes to leave Hogwarts tomorrow and I was wondering if..." she took a breath before trying again."I was wondering if you'd...if you'd like to go with me."

Draco looked at her surprised thinking. She looked at him before saying so softly he could barely hear.

"I understand if you don't want to but it would mean a lot to me."

He smiled gently at her and after thinking a moment he took her hand again before nodding and saying, "I'll go with you."

And thats it for now please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Ok so in the last chapter Hermione asked Draco to go with her and in this chapter a lot of important decisions are made. As well as something unexpected. Thanks for reading and waiting I hope all my readers that started with me are still with me :). I hope you like and please review.

Hermione smiled and without thinking leaned in to hug Draco until she heard the Professor clear her throat and she stepped back before they both preformed the spell perfectly and went back to quietly talking until class was over and they headed to charms where it was clear Hermione wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on. Draco had to tap her six times to get her attention. When she finally looked up class was over and it was dinner time. Blushing, she saw Harry and Ron by her side and packed up quickly walking out with them.

Dinner turned out to be quiet for the most part. Her friends had accepted that she'd talk when she was ready and weren't pushing her. Instead they were keeping the conversation light and easy trying to make her feel better and she tried to show her appreciation by speaking more than she had all week. She felt her nerves easing a little and felt her face lighting up with genuine smiles instead of the forced ones she'd been using all week. She was still smiling when she left the Great Hall on her way to her room but felt her smile fade when she heard someone calling her.

Forcing herself to stay calm she turned around and asked Theo what he wanted.

"You've been ignoring my letters my fiery lioness."

Shaking her head she turned back around before calling over her shoulder.

"When you first started talking to me that night, I really thought you might be a nice guy. A good friend. Now I'm beginning to see what a jackass you are."

Turning the corner to her dorm she smiled knowing she'd be with Draco soon and didn't realize Theo was still following her until she heard Theo yelling at her and felt her self being knocked to the ground. Opening her eyes she saw Oliver's brown eyes staring back at her and opened her mouth to say something only to close it again when she felt him reach into his pocket grazing her stomach in the process, and heard him fire a hex at Theo. Instantly he fell to the ground and after glaring he walked away but not before he swore at Oliver and spat at the ground. Oliver said nothing putting his wand away before offering Hermione a small smile.

After looking at him for a moment she said, "Thank you. Are you alright?."

He nodded and smiled again before a fist connected with his face and Hermione instantly stood up with her wand out only to gasp when she realized it was Draco and he was pummeling Oliver who was punching him right back. Hermione shook her head before standing up and moving next to Draco she caught his arm and he turned to her with his other hand raised instantly lowering it when he realized it was her.

Placing his hand against her face he brought her in for a hug and she hugged back surprised at his tenderness. When he let go, he glared at Oliver before brandishing his wand.

"If you ever touch her again..."

Immediately Oliver began yelling which only incited Draco more and Hermione rolled her eyes before yelling.

"SHUT UP!"

Both of them quickly turned to glare at her but she had had enough. Placing her hand on Draco's arm again she told him what happened.

"Theo followed me out of the Great Hall and tried to hex me Oliver knocked me out of the way and it hit him. Then he hexed Theo."

Draco turned back to Oliver before nodding and turning back to Hermione who was still watching Oliver. After glaring at Draco once more he asked Hermione if she was alright and she nodded, feeling Draco tense against her. After thinking a moment longer she asked why he was here anyway and he smiled ruefully and said that he had wanted to talk to her.

She shook her head before telling him softly that she wasn't changing her mind and was annoyed when he smiled cockily before saying that they'd see. Feeling Draco tighten his hold on her jerk his head toward the common room. Nodding she followed him still feeling Oliver's eyes on her. Once inside Hermione led Draco upstairs to his room and sat him down while muttering a few healing spells on him. Apparently she'd broken up the fight before anyone was injured too badly for which she was thankful.

He was completely silent the whole time and when she tried to talk to him he shook his head before picking up his bag and spreading his homework out motioning for her to do the same. Raising her eyes at him she shrugged and came back with two bags and he shook his head but not before she saw the slight upward twitch to his mouth. She decided not to say anything and sat down next to him instead and they began to do their work. After he was finished Draco silently watched Hermione and noticed the second bag was full of her muggle work and he picked up one of the books studying it. Hermione watched him silently and felt a smile grace her mouth before she turned back to her book. After finishing she realized she needed the book Draco was holding and looked up to see his brows furrowed and he looked angry. Before she could stop herself she began to giggle only to see Draco glare at her before his face softened.

Seeing it Hermione leaned in and kissed his cheek gently before taking the book from him and starting her last assignment while he watched her. Her eyes read quickly and her hand was flying across the pages. Feeling his eyes on her she smiled again and after awhile she finally finished and stretched her back and neck before placing everything back and realizing that it was much later than she thought. Leaning back against his pillows she sighed contentedly before reaching out and yanking Draco back. She heard him yell in surprise and laughed again before leaning into him and looking in his eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

He was silent for a long moment and she thought he wasn't going to answer her but finally he did.

"I didn't want to lose my temper with you."

Her face fell and she knew her eyes showed she was hurt.

"I didn't do anything Draco."

She started to get up and felt him lock his arms around her. Not enough to hurt but enough to keep her still.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at him and weaslebee."

Hermione sighed before pushing herself closer to him and placing her face against his so their noses were touching.

"I told you, I want you. I'm not changing my mind."

His gaze darkened.

"That doesn't stop them does it?"

Kissing him gently and immediately feeling him kiss harder. She could feel the possessiveness of it the fierceness but she wasn't afraid. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. When they pulled apart they were quiet for a long time and Hermione thought Draco had fallen asleep. She jumped slightly when he began speaking again and felt his chest rise and fall and was surprised at his laughter.

He kissed her again before asking, "So what do you want to know?"

Thinking for a moment she asked, "Do you have a lot of secrets?"

He shook his head.

"Well tell me about your family."

She heard him exhale before beginning.

"My father was proud of me until my eleventh year of life. I was a perfectly obedient child and did everything he said or at least he thought I did. I never did anything I didn't agree with and after a while he started to notice. When I got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts he was pleased and thought I would follow in his footsteps but every time I went home he was angry at me. My grades weren't good enough,I wasn't a good enough quidditch player, I wasn't attracted to Pansy."

Here he stopped and looked at her.

"I stopped making fun of muggleborns and fell for one."

Hermione gasped.

"You told him that?"

He shook his head giving her a small smile.

"No I told him he was wrong about Purebloods and Mud...not Purebloods. I said that if you cut us open we all bleed the same. No ones blood is tainted. You helped me see that."

She smiled and intertwined their fingers before nuzzling her head into his neck. He leaned his head closer to hers and she closed her eyes enjoying the closeness.

"Then after a girl punched me in the face and set me straight, I only acted that way to please my father but it never pleased me. So in my fifth year i quit entirely. My father liked to abuse me whenever I didn't please him. He'd been beating me since I was ten. In my sixth year I started to fight back seriously and my mother had to save me a few times or he'd have killed me. I used to think my mother was evil too but around my fourth year she began to change as well. I became closer to her and became more distant from my father especially when he learned that I hated Voldemort and wasn't going to have anything to do with him, and that enraged him further and eventually that summer he tried again."

During the story Hermione had been holding him closer and closer and now her fingers were clenching his shirt as tightly as she could. She was holding him as if terrified of letting go and he smoothed his hand over her back before rubbing gentle circles over her skin to calm her.

"My mother saved me and we stayed hidden for awhile until we got the news that my father had been killed. Neither one of us was happy and we mourned for a long time. I realized that even though he wasn't a true father, I still loved him and wished things had been different. After we found that he left everything to my mother, she then decided it would be mine should anything happen. I only found out later that she was terrified that by siding with me she thought he'd release his anger on her too. Thankfully he never did."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say so she kept silent knowing Draco understood. Thinking for a moment she finally asked.

"So you and your mother get along well."

He nodded.

Smiling, she mimicked his actions and tapped his rib and she looked at him to see him offer her a rare grin.

"It was a symbol. I wanted it, and he hated it. Threatened to beat me into submission for it. Dragon's are fierce and proud and protect their mates no matter what. When they find their mates," He paused and kissed her gently. "They mate for life. I love dragons because their not bound in the ways that we are. Their free and their capable in spreading their wings and flying free. They remind me of me and what I want to be."

Hermione nodded thinking about what he'd said before leaning in closer and kissing her before they fell asleep.

When they woke up they dressed hurriedly and she led him to Dumbledore's office and he took their passes before they began to St. Mungos. Hermione was unusually quiet and grateful that Draco wasn't pushing her. They were lead to her parents room and Hermione stopped outside the door. Draco looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and whispered.

"I'm right here. I'm with you okay?"

Taking a deep breath she nodded and after looking at him for a moment she took his hand. He was taken aback until he saw the vulnerability and innocence in her eyes and didn't hesitate to intertwine his fingers with hers and squeezed gently before nodding to the door. Nodding she slowly stepped through the door and he followed to see two beds next together with a middle aged woman and man.

The woman had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, her skin was pale and she was thin but he could still see the beauty in her. The man had light brown hair that was graying in spots and light brown eyes that were reflecting the room. He had a better pallor than his wife but he could still see he was very sick. Hermione sucked in a deep breathe before walking in between the beds and smiling at the couple who smiled back as if she was a guest. In a whisper she turned to him and reminded him that they couldn't remember her. Only in flashes from memory or dreams.

He nodded but remained silent and Hermione sat down and began talking lightly to both of them and they would remain smiling and throw in a sentence here and there but it was hard for Hermione and she had to excuse herself when her mother asked who she was because she'd begun to cry. Draco had followed her and surprised her when he put his arms around her and comforted her while she cried. When she calmed down the healer said she needed to talk to Hermione and she had nodded.

They began speaking of her mother and father's conditions saying that her mother was much worse and they were having trouble keeping her stable. Hermione had asked to speak with the staff and they had let her and she'd outlined her research showing them the advances they had made but was still disappointed when they said that would only work for so long.

Hermione sighed before going back into the room and spending the rest of the day with her parents and cried again when her mother showed her a picture of her when she was four years old. It was the three of them working in her mother's garden and Hermione had torn the legs of the pants she was wearing and had dirt on her face. Her mother smiled and said.

"My...daughter."

Hermione offered a watery smile before nodding and saying she was beautiful. Her mother offered her a small smile before closing her eyes and she knew that the potions were making her sleepy. Looking up she saw the healers again and they were told that it was time for them to leave. Kissing her mother and father softly she let Draco lead her out and was silent until they were in their dorm. She tried to stop the tears from falling but couldn't stop them and let out a loud sob and instantly Draco was by her side. He kissed her before rocking her gently and eventually heard her sobs subside. Then he said.

"I want to help with your research."

and that's it! please review and hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: So I got my stitches off today and while my hand is still very tender I can type without it hurting to much. So to keep my promise I'm going to update at least one chapter of every story but will try to do two. Thanks for all the comments I got wishing me better. They cheered me up a lot. So Draco met Hermione's family and wants to help and had to get all macho on Oliver. Now we see progress in their research and how far their willing to go for each other.

Draco had been helping Hermione for two months with her research before realizing something. They were making a great deal of progress in their studies and her parents were getting better but it would only last for short bouts and then her parents would go back to their original state which was something that was frustrating Hermione to end. She was silent all of the time and had stopped sleeping much or even eating instead driving all of her attention to her studies and trying to find a cure. It didn't help matters that her friends had begun hovering around her trying to make her feel better or the fact that she'd had to break Theo's nose when he'd tried again to accost her in the hall. Draco had been dividing his time in between helping Hermione and being overprotective anytime Oliver was anywhere near her and that was grating on her nerves as well. She knew her emotions were coming to the surface and she was close to exploding and that's exactly what happened one night as she entered her common room. Draco regarded her calmly and waited for her to calm down before pulling her into his arms and she instinctively leaned in to him before softly crying on his chest. He said nothing simply waiting for her to stop and when she finally did he spoke.

"We need a new plan of action is all. We've been wearing ourselves ragged trying to come up with a cure and all we have is a temporary solution. I know were close, I can feel it but were worn to thin to see it. Were to close to the problem."

She cocked her head to look into his eyes and nodded in acceptance. She knew she was pushing herself to hard. She had her finals from the muggle world and her owls were coming up in her wizarding studies. Couple that with the fact that her and Draco had been up until dawn studying texts and researching they were only getting a few hours sleep each night. Sighing she thought for a long moment before putting her head back on his chest and he gently ran his hands through her hair whispering words of comfort. After a moment her breathing calmed down and he smiled before kissing the top of her head. He was about to ask her if she was feeling better when her head snapped up and she looked at him with wide excited eyes.

"Neville."

He looked at her confused for a moment before he understood what she was getting at. Offering a smile in return as she explained that Neville was third in their entire class at Herbology so he would probably be a great asset. Nodding in agreement, he thought for another moment before his smile disappeared and he shook his head. Seeing her confusion he quickly explained the problem.

"You and I would be working with Neville. No one knows were together. Your friends have no idea whats going on with your parents because you've kept it secret. Once you tell them they probably won't be in a helping mood Hermione."

He felt horrible as soon as he saw her face drop but he also knew that he was right. They hadn't discussed going public or telling her friends and his everything that was going on and at this point the only person that was speaking to him at all was Blaise. Everyone else had pretty much given up talking to him when he'd gone silent a month ago choosing to focus as much as he could on helping Hermione with her parents. He'd seen Hermione's friends do the exact opposite they'd been shadowing her incessantly. A stray thought entered his mind out of nowhere and his jaw instantly clenched and his muscles went rigid. Hermione could feel the change in his posture and looked at him questioningly but he looked away choosing to explore the thought instead. He knew how much he cared about Hermione and he also knew he was willing to do anything for her but he didn't know if he was willing to do this. Offering her a small smile he told her that he was tired and wanted to sleep so he could have a clear mind to think with tomorrow. She nodded before saying she'd be up in an hour because she needed to study and then yelped in surprise when he shook his head and lifted her over his shoulder making her shake her head at him. Setting her gently on the bed he let her change before settling in with her and wrapping his arms protectively around her before kissing her goodnight and smiled as he felt her succumb to sleep. He laid awake until dawn however, thinking about what had been bothering him in the common room.

He wanted to help Hermione but he was wondering how far he'd go for her. He'd never felt this way about another girl. He was jealous, possessive, he hated when any other man went near her, but he also knew she brought out the softer, caring side of him as well. Turning his head to the side he watched her sleep and thought some more feeling his emotions begin to take over him and closed his eyes before letting out a long exhale his mind made up. Holding her tighter he forced himself to relax and finally managed to fall asleep only to be woken way to early by Hermione offering him gentle kisses on his cheeks before settling on his lips. Eyes still closed he smiled at her before getting up saying he wanted to talk to her about something important as soon as classes were over and she nodded wondering if they were finally going to get to have their night together that he planned so long ago.

As they headed their separate ways Hermione began thinking of how she could ask Neville without making anyone mad and finally realized their was only one conclusion. It had occurred to her the night before as she had lain awake thinking. She hadn't wanted to upset Draco so she'd pretended to be asleep but in actuality, she'd spent the night coming up with a solution to their problem. She knew it would take a lot of courage and reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor for a reason. She had made up her mind that she wanted to do this for two reasons. One, she loved Draco and knew that they needed to do this if they were going to have any sort of future together. She hadn't told him how she felt because she was afraid of his response but she hoped he loved her back and wouldn't be mad at her for what she was about to do. Sighing she closed her eyes to gather her courage and entered the Great Hall and sat down across from her friends and greeted them to their surprise. She smiled warmly at them before explaining that they needed to talk and that it was very important and after looking at her concerned they agreed to skip lunch and meet in her room.

Nodding in thanks, she began to eat and noticed her friends looking at her still confused but apparently accepting that whatever was going on she was talking to them again and they were grateful for that. Hermione could feel them watching her throughout the day and during class and almost spilled potion on Draco because she was so nervous and finally told him that she had invited her friends to their room during lunch and wanted him there too. He had looked at her for a long moment before understanding dawned on him and he'd nodded gruffly not sure how he felt about the situation but deciding to be there for her anyway.

After Hermione thought she couldn't take anymore, lunch came and she made her way up to her room with her friends and opened the door seeing Draco already there. She waited until her friends were settled before turning to face them knowing everything was about to change.

and that's it. The next chapter is going to be drama filled and probably very long. Please stick around and review and I hope you liked this chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: I know I'm always apologizing for late updates but I had a family emergency to take care of and I was in bed sick for about two weeks. There's going to be drama in this chapter and Hermione's friendships are seriously tested. I also had to edit the last chapter (only the end) to make it fit with this one. I hope you guys like it and please review.

Hermione looked from face to face feeling her nerves rise with each glance but reminded herself that this was the only solution. If she didn't get help her parents would die and while her and Draco were helping she agreed with what they had talked about the night before. They were too stressed to think straight and an outsiders perspective was the best idea they'd come up with. With time running out like this, she realized that not only did she not have another choice, but that while she had a good reason for lying to them, she should have told them the truth in the first place. Taking a deep breath she looked at Draco who nodded reassuringly and she smiled tentatively before turning back to her friends. She opened her mouth to speak but Ron had decided he was tired of waiting and beat her to the punch.

"What's this all about Mione and why is that brainless git here?"

"Ron he's not a," She began to say but was interrupted.

"In case it escaped your attention, I live here you pathetic weasel."

Ron instantly stood up and Harry followed both yelling and swearing, feeling angrier by the second because they realized that Draco was ignoring them. Until finally Draco stood up too and began yelling back. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head before leaning over and complaining about potions with Neville while occasionally looking up when she heard a particularly nasty insult. The boys continued screaming at each other for a while longer until Hermione had had enough and finally shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

Silence descended the room as five pairs of eyes landed on her. Harry and Ron were frowning while the rest looked amused. Looking over at Draco she smiled as he raised an eyebrow before subtly nodding his head at her and she smiled again before turning back to her friends.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you guys but lunch is already a quarter over and I really need to tell you guys something."

Nodding in acceptance Harry and Ron moved to the couch and Draco sat across from them earning a glare from everyone but Neville who just looked confused.

"I asked you all here because I needed to tell you guys something important." Pausing for a second she looked at her friends before continuing. "Oliver isn't the only secret I've kept from you guys. I want to tell you the rest now and if you guys hate me or don't want to be friends anymore I'll understand because honestly I should've told you all the truth a long time ago."

"Hermione what are you talking about?" Ginny asked, and Hermione felt horrible at how small her voice sounded. "Your scaring me."

Her friends nodded in agreement and she ran a hand through her hair before speaking again.

"You guys remember when we were in hiding, Voldemort went to America and attacked my parents right? They weren't sent home. They were sent to a private wing in St. Mungos where they were slowly stabilized. Since the attack I've been trying to come up with a cure and I made progress but not enough. They were starting to get better but then the injuries began to get worse. I went to the hospital with Draco."

She heard them all gasp and she closed her eyes and took another deep breath before looking up to see Harry and Ron had stood up and began walking to the door. Looking at Ginny pleadingly only to realize she was just as mad, she called after them.

"Please wait! I know that I shouldn't have lied and I should have told you. I never intentionally meant to hurt anyone. Especially not the people I love the most. I know I don't deserve anything from any of you but please come back and hear me out. I'm begging you."

Ron shook his head and began walking toward the door turning back in surprise when he realized that Harry wasn't following him. He was staring at Hermione who was on the verge of tears. He held her gaze silently for a few minutes and it became obvious by the looks that Ron and Ginny were exchanging that they were going to follow Harry. After throwing Hermione a vicious glare Harry sat back down on the couch and Ron shook his head before following suit.

"Thank you."

"Just finish your story so we can leave."

Hermione nodded and blinked back tears before looking at Draco. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when she subtly shook her head. Wiping her eyes she began speaking again not surprised to hear her voice sound shaky.

I wasn't making enough progress so Draco began helping me. We've been up all night for the past I don't even know how long researching and we've managed to get them stabilized again but its not enough and my parents are running out of time. If I can't come up with a cure they're going to die."

She'd been staring at the floor since she began talking again, not being able to meet their gazes because she felt so guilty about lying and their reaction. It wasn't like she intentionally went out of her way to hurt them but she understood why they'd reacted that way and knew it would take time for them to forgive her. If they did at all.

Raising her gaze, she saw Neville offering her a small smile and Ron and Harry were looking less mad and more hurt than anything else. Ginny looked furious and Draco's mask was firmly in place so she couldn't tell what he was feeling. It was Ginnny who broke the silence again and asked the question the boys hadn't thought of yet.

"Why would Draco help a muggle born?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was surprised when Draco interrupted her.

"Because she's my girlfriend."

and that's it. Promising drama in the next chapter. please review and let me know what you guys think.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: Drama,drama,drama. So Draco outed their relationship. Will her friends turn their back on her or help out? Hope you like it!

You could have heard a pin drop. Hermione had turned to Draco and was staring at him open mouthed, shocked that he had told everyone but seeing his face she turned to her friends and saw that Harry, and Ron looked sick and Ginny looked murderous. Hoping for a reprieve she looked over at Neville, but he was avoiding her gaze and staring at the floor. Looking at her friends again she silently willed them to say something, and then immediately wished she hadn't because when they spoke the shouting began.

"I can't believe you'd do this Hermione! Your supposed to be the smart one and your screwing a Malfoy! Innocent my ass. Wonder what else we don't know about you. Did you screw McCormac too?"

"Your such a slut! I can't even believe I'm friends with you!"

Hermione felt like she'd been punched in the chest and said nothing listening to her friends scream at her. Her guilt was so palpable she could practically taste it. She saw Draco stand up hearing a particularly nasty insult and shove Harry only to have Harry and Ron double team him. It was clear that even with the two of them Draco clearly had the upper hand. Hermione felt bile rise in her throat watching them. She didn't want anyone to fight or get hurt. Not because of her. Not because of anything. Shaking her head she found her voice and yelled at them to stop finally putting herself between them only to be slapped so hard she felt her face turn. The room fell silent in shock and if the situation weren't so serious she knew that someone would be laughing at the scene in front of them. Neville was watching them fight with wide eyes and Draco had Harry by the collar and had stopped mid punch as Ron had stopped mid rant. Hermione turned to see Ginny lowering her hand and glare before she said.

"I hate you."

Turning she began to walk out of the room before turning in shock when Neville said.

"I'll help."

Hermione offered a watery smile and whispered her thanks. She looked at Draco shocked when he followed suit. The rest of them looked like they were going to turn on Neville but stopped when he shook his head and said.

"How many times has Hermione helped all of us? You know if you think about it its been more times than you could even count. How many times has she stayed up till 3 am helping us all with homework, helping us pass tests? Think of how good of a friend she's been to us all this time. She's a good person and you know it. It...," here he paused and looked at Hermione after a long moment. "It shouldn't matter who she's seeing."

Hermione let out a small sob at his words completely touched and found herself unable to reply. She could tell that Neville understood because he smiled softly and offered Draco a small nod. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and then Harry who still looked shocked but nodded with a short jerk of his head and said they'd help too obviously speaking for the three of them. Looking at Ron and Ginny he waited for one of them to object but they didn't so he jerked his head to the door and they began walking. Before he went outside the door Harry turned around asking if they could come back that night and Hermione nodded. He looked at her for a long moment before saying softly.

"You were supposed to be the smart one. The good one. Your my best friend. Not a traitor. Not someone whose sleeping with our enemy."

Hermione stayed silent but tears betrayed her falling freely down her cheeks. Harry saw them and she saw his eyes soften before he shook his head and walked out. Neville looked at Hermione sympathetically and gave her a hug before whispering.

"You'll always be my friend. No matter what."

Hermione hugged him tighter silently thanking him. He'd always been a sweet and kind boy now a sweet and kind man. She knew he didn't like Draco but apparently he had decided to leave the past in the past. Seeing Draco move in front of them he waited until they were finished before saying.

"I'm sorry about never treating you fairly. I apologize for being a git, and I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. I never wanted to be apart of his plans. Not once. I know that doesn't make up for everything I've done, but I'm still sorry."

Nodding in understanding he took his hand and shook it before offering a small smile and saying that the past couldn't be changed but he didn't bear him any ill will before walking out of the common room. Hermione felt Draco wrap his arms around her and listened to him speaking softly to her and nodded in response but didn't speak. He led her to the couch and held her against his chest rocking her slowly back and forth until he felt her relax and fall against him. Looking down at her he noticed she was asleep and scooped her into his arms before carrying her upstairs and placing her in his bed. He removed her robe and socks and shoes before laying down next to her and she instinctively rolled into him placing her head in his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist. Smiling gently at her he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair silently trying not to wake her. He wasn't tired but he didn't want to move so he acciod a few books from his shelf and read silently until he felt her stir. Checking his watch he realized and she nodded again. Draco watched her wipe her tears away before noticing that she'd slept through her classes and dinner and her friends or ex friends would be coming soon. Seeing her watching him he smiled before telling her if she'd like he'd make her dinner then move their research downstairs before her friends arrived and she nodded slowly.

That was when he realized something. Since her friends had exploded on her she had yet to speak, but he figured anyone would be silent after something like that so he didn't push. He let her know that he would be there no matter what happened and kissed her gently before telling her that if she needed him or wanted him he was there. She nodded again and offered him a small smile before standing up and giving him a small kiss before walking with him downstairs. She remained silent as she ate her dinner but offered him smiles and small kisses to show her appreciation. She remained silent when her friends came in the room never defending herself when they insulted her simply placing a hand on his arm to stop him from fighting for her and once doing the same to Neville when he stood up. She let him explain all the research they'd done and when they worked on it till the morning every time she found something she simply wrote it down not speaking. After her friends left he attempted to get her to speak and she'd shaken her head only to look at him questioningly when she was at his door and at his nod went inside. He watched her undress before sliding under the sheet and felt his chest tighten at the look of helplessness on her face and tighten still more when she held her arms out to him silently pleading him to hold her. Not hesitating for a second he stripped and climbed in and held her all night. She never said a word and he wondered just how bad this situation really was and how bad her friends anger was hurting her. Kissing her goodnight he softly whispered to her that everything would be alright and he would protect her and she kissed him hard before squeezing him tightly. Holding her to him he continued talking to her and before her eyes closed he told her her friends would see reason and if they loved her as much as she loved them, they would forgive her and apologize for what they were doing. He felt her nod and knew these promises wouldn't be easy to keep but he'd do his damnedest to try.

and thats it. hope you like it and please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: So in this chapter we'll see some Hermione and Draco development. They have been so busy with all the drama they're not really getting much time for themselves. So I hope you like it and please review.

A week had passed since the blow up in the common room and Hermione hadn't spoken a word. Not in class, not to Draco, not to anyone. Her professors had noticed and were becoming concerned as was Draco. He knew that she was trying to be strong. It was showing in everything she was doing. Other than not speaking she'd continued to be number one in all of her classes, and continued with the research, and she'd put up with her ex friends being absolutely vile to her. She had taken to going directly from class to the common room not even bothering to come out for meals. Even during the time they had been using for research she didn't speak. She wrote down anything she needed to say and slide it to Draco. Her friends found this hilarious and continued to laugh and mock her at every turn but she still said nothing. Even when they were alone she didn't speak.

He hadn't seen any reaction at all from her. It was as if she was completely shut down. He was also finding it increasingly difficult to restrain himself against Potter and Weasley when they tormented her. So far only Neville and Oliver had been nice. He had found out about what happened when Ginny had been talking to Harry in the hall and he had been heading to his next flying lesson. Draco barely tolerated his presence but figured that Hermione could use all the support she could get so he kept his emotions in check. It was late one night when everyone was in the common room however, when his emotions finally let loose. Hermione had already had a horrible day. She'd been involved in a fight between Ginny and Harry, resulting in spells being fired between them, she'd had to take getting a detention from Snape for doing absolutely nothing wrong and on top of everything else she'd received a letter from Anne which apparently did not carry good news. Then her friends had decided to fight with her in the common room.

They were sitting around the table and Hermione slid him a note saying she thought that they should use certain ingredients for a potion and had them listed. As soon as the note left her fingers, Ginny snorted loudly and Harry and Ron joined in. Neville had silently shaken his head before looking at Hermione who was still reading and ignoring them as if nothing was going on at all. Draco took a deep breath and settled his nerves until Ginny looked right at Hermione and tossed a book at her. Hermione still didn't look up instead raising her arm and effectively blocking her face from the book causing it to fall onto the table. The group went silent for a while until Harry started it up again and called Hermione a name that Draco and the rest of the group didn't know what it meant, but instantly knew it was bad because Hermione's head shot up and she looked at Harry with wide eyes, her mouth parted in shock. Instantly Draco was on his feet and punched Harry so hard the chair he was sitting in fell over dumping Harry onto the floor. Ginny instantly began screaming only to have Neville pull her away from Draco muttering at her rapidly under his breath about letting them handle it themselves and after Ron received a bruising kick he appeared to be of the same mind especially after Harry had gotten up after waving him off. Getting up Harry ran full speed at Draco knocking him into the table.

Draco was back on his feet before Harry could blink and began punching him while Harry tried to block and finally got a few blows in himself which only made Draco angrier. They continued exchanging blows and Draco had just thrown Harry onto the ground and was about to give him a hard punch to the face when he felt someone's gentle hand on his wrist and an arm sliding around his waist.

He knew instinctively that it was Hermione. Turning, he saw her hugging herself against his back while looking at him silently shaking her head. Her eyes were watery and her lip was trembling as she continued to shake her head telling him to stop. Keeping his gaze on her for a moment he finally released her gaze to survey the damage. Books were strewn all over the room and the table had actually broken in half. Harry had a black eye, multiple bruised and cuts all over his face and the visible parts of his body and Draco knew that punch to the ribs had done damage as well. Ginny and Ron were looking at him with pure hatred in their eyes and Neville and Hermione were silent but it was obvious they were shocked.

"Get out. Now."

Harry stood up and looked between him and Hermione before wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve before heading toward the door. Anyone could tell by Draco's voice that he was serious and they also knew Harry wasn't a match for Draco. Neville trailed after the others but turned before he stepped out the door and asked Draco if he wanted help with his injuries. Draco shook his head and thanked him for offering and he nodded before glancing at Hermione and asked softly if she was alright. She nodded and he sighed before nodding himself and walking out the door closing it softly behind him. Hermione didn't move from the position she was in. She held him and he realized she was still holding his wrist as well. After a long moment she stood up and held her wand in front of her and Draco looked up surprised thinking she'd have to talk to say the spells, but she didn't. She'd obviously mastered wordless magic. Frustrated he pulled away from her and kissed her softly before saying he was going to sleep. He had just stepped on the first step when he heard it. Hermione let out a choked sobbing sound. Instantly turning back he ran to the couch and sat down on the couch where she'd moved when he had began leaving the room. Raising a hand to her face he stroked her cheek gently before realizing what he was seeing. She was trying not to cry. Her body was actually shaking from the effort. Placing his hands on her arms he spoke quietly.

"Hermione its me. It's just you and me. Don't hold it inside. Its okay. If I'm here you can cry. You don't have to do this alone."

She shook her head silently but he could tell he was finally getting through to her so he said it again.

"Your not alone Hermione."

Feeling her resistance slipping he pulled her to his chest and that's when he heard the something that instantly made his heart clench painfully in his chest and felt tears of his own slip down his cheeks. Hermione let out a small wail before crying. She was finally letting all of her emotions out and he felt her arms tighten around him almost painfully. It was as if she was afraid he'd let go. Feeling his tears sliding down and falling onto her hair he began rocking her slowly before whispering to her. He felt her tears soak his shirt and didn't care at all. The only thing he cared about was Hermione. He continued rocking her until she finally looked up at him and he was hit so completely by the emotions in her eyes that he had to fight to keep his features composed. She raised a shaky hand to his face tracing the split in his lip from where Harry had smacked him with the lamp and finally spoke the first words she'd said all week.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same is it?"

and thats it. Expect more to happen in the next chapter. there will be a serious turning in the story so stick around and please review.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: She speaks. I waffled between having her be extra bright and faking being happy or just shutting down. I went with shutting down because it just seemed like something she may do. We've seen Draco being totally sweet in these last chapters and in this one decisions are made and Dumbledore makes an appearance as well. So I hope you like this and stick around. Please review so I know what you guys think as well.

Draco hadn't answered her. He knew that even though the drama had been almost unbearable lately, it wasn't anywhere near being over. He could feel it. He felt her shift in his arms and he looked down to see her looking at him. Her eyes were still misty and the pain in them made his anger at her ex best friends rise again. Raising a hand tentatively to his face she whispered a healing spell and he offered her a small smile before kissing her gently. He felt her body relax and she leaned in to him before breaking the kiss and looking at him silently.

"Thank you Draco. I don't think I would've made it through any of this without you."

He felt a warmth spread throughout his body and his face instantly softened. He knew he should say something, but he also knew that Hermione understood that speaking and expressing his emotions was hard for him so he said the only thing he could.

"Your welcome."

They'd quickly gone to sleep after that. Hermione had known instinctively that that had been hard for Draco who in turn had known that she needed rest and wasn't up to talking more. They had held each other all night and when Hermione had woken up and touched him he'd readily excepted needing the touch after so long. They had lain awake softly panting after and had pressed themselves as close to each other as they could. They both knew after that the feelings between them were slowly but surely becoming stronger.

In the following weeks though, Draco's suspicions were proven right. It seemed that Ginny had outed their relationship to her friends who in turn had told the whole school and no one had stuck by Hermione except himself, Neville and Luna. Oliver stuck close by but that was only because he was refusing to give up on his desires for Hermione even taking it upon himself to deliver the bracelet to her that he had tried to get Harry to give her for him. She had refused and they had been on thin ice since. No one had stuck by Draco except Blaise and even he didn't do it in public. Theo was almost expelled because he had tried without success to again force himself on Hermione by backing her into a wall and trying to kiss her and touch her and she'd kneed him before turning to see Draco beating the daylights out of him and was shocked when Oliver had pulled him off and vouched for him to Dumbledore and the other professors.

Hermione and Draco could honestly say that there were only two good things happening in their lives. Each other and they were closer than they'd ever been to a cure. Hermione had graduated from her muggle school called "High school" and had been studying wizard and muggle medicine and two unexpected recruits had appeared as well. Luna had gotten Hermione to talk to her about everything that was going on and she had offered her help and Oliver had gotten Hermione and Draco alone long enough for Hermione to thank him for vouching for Draco, making him glare at the both of them, and for Oliver to remind her that he had the best grades of his year when he attended Hogwarts. Realizing what he was offering her and Draco had talked about it for a few days before Draco had said if it would help her parents he'd allow Oliver to help. Since then it had been the biggest team effort to help. Ron, Harry and Ginny still weren't speaking to her but she found she didn't mind as much as she did before because everyone else had accepted her apologies and had even said they understood why she had lied.

She had hoped her other friends would too. She had apologized again to no avail so instead she threw herself into work, school and Draco. She was happy that their relationship was progressing but could also tell with all the stress and drama they'd been dealing with they hadn't had time for each other much. She had been thinking of how to rectify that and quickly realized a solution and vowed to herself that she'd talk to him soon.

It seemed that the fight that had happened between Harry and Draco was not forgotten either because two more had happened in the following weeks as well. She had broken up the first and Neville and Oliver had broken up the second. A fight had also erupted between Ginny and Hermione of which Hermione was the victor, but throughout the fight Hermione had tried not to hit her. She had blocked for about five minutes before realizing that she'd need to defend herself to get Ginny off of her. After Hermione had given up on trying with them and they only spoke when necessary but Hermione could tell that Ginny wasn't happy that Hermione had won their fight.

The tension was becoming more and more unbearable and Hermione and Draco could feel it. Realizing that they weren't the only ones that needed a day off, Hermione said they should probably just take Saturday off and come at night instead of studying for most of the day like they usually did. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say though because that set Ginny off again.

"Pressure to much for the know it all?"

Oliver and Neville shook their head and Luna rolled her eyes. Draco's jaw muscles twitched but he stayed silent trying to let Hermione handle it on her own. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before saying.

"I think it would be beneficial to everyone. Time alone for those in relationships might help bitchiness as well."

Oliver laughed outright, and Neville had thinned his lips but they could tell by the redness in his cheeks he was trying not to laugh as well. Luna looked at Hermione surprised but hadn't said anything and Draco's face could only be described as proud. Ginny looked at her for a second before saying.

"Well if anyone's tense, I think it would be allowed. After all its your parents were trying to save. You need our help remember?"

Hermione fell silent before saying softly.

"That's right. I do. I just thought it would help because Harry and Ron have been falling behind on their work and I never wanted that. Your flying is off because your tired and Neville and Luna both have shadows under their eyes from not sleeping or eating enough. Not to mention Oliver's barely been able to get through teaching his classes."

"Oh but you and Draco are fine right?"

Ginny asked, angry that she had noticed all of that including what was going on with Harry when she hadn't.

"No were not. Were tired too. We could use a break just as much as you guys do."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Luna spoke up.

"Shut up. You know she's right. We've been pushing to the limit and we need it. Its not like were taking a week off its just a day not even a full one because were coming back at night. So seriously stop being a bitch and knock it the hell off."

The room was silent and surprisingly it was Harry that broke the silence by whispering in Ginny's ear calming her down and soon after they left with Ron trailing behind them. The rest of the group hung back for a bit longer until they noticed Hermione's head fall on Draco's shoulder and they were surprised to see him smile tenderly at her. Oliver frowned at the action and Draco's face hardened as he glared in return. Neville and Luna diffused the tension slightly by asking if they could stay a bit longer to continue what they were working on. Draco nodded his agreement, saying he was going to take Hermione up to bed but would be down after. Oliver's fists were clenched by now but he remained silent.

Draco ignored him instead picking up Hermione gently smiling again when she instantly curled into him and made a soft contented sound which made Oliver glare at Draco again. Ignoring him and kissing Hermione tenderly he felt a grin appearing again when she moaned softly. Carrying her upstairs to his room he stripped her before going to his closet where some of her clothes were before realizing that he hadn't even noticed they'd starting doing that. Thinking about it for a moment he realized he had done the same to her closet. Hearing her whisper his name he noticed her eyes were half open and she was staring at him sleepily.

Walking to her, he held out a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap to her and she smiled gratefully before putting them on and held her hand out to him. He shook his head and saw her frown looking hurt and he explained that Neville, Luna and Oliver had wanted to stay a little bit longer. Instantly she began to get up but he set her back down telling her to sleep. She looked at him for confirmation and he nodded saying he'd be back up soon and she thanked him by kissing him softly and nuzzling his neck which made him inhale sharply. Pulling back she grinned at him shyly before telling him she'd be waiting.

He was still grinning when he went downstairs. Seeing Neville and Luna, who surprisingly had taken to him right away, both smiling at him he grinned back before explaining that she woke up and wanted to help. They had smiled and Neville had mentioned that that sounded just like Hermione. It was Oliver who ruined the good mood.

"I thought the Head Girl's room was to the right?"

Draco rolled his eyes but he was beginning to lose patience with Oliver. He didn't seem to be able to accept the fact that Hermione had chosen Draco over him and it was beginning to grate on Draco's nerves. So letting his trademark smirk slide onto his face he said.

"It is she likes my bed better."

Neville and Luna looked from them to each other and then back down to the books deciding that laughing or speaking was not a good idea. Oliver's face turned dark red and he said.

"You don't deserve her."

It was Draco's turn to glare.

"And you think you do?"

He watched Oliver falter before saying.

"More than you do."

Draco felt his anger rise and then spat out.

"Which is why she chose me and marked herself permanently for me right? Obviously she thinks I deserve her."

Oliver glared at him before standing up and marching toward the portal but before he stepped out he turned around and said.

"She thinks you deserve her but I've been in love with her for longer than you can imagine. Love like that doesn't fade so easily."

Draco watched silently as he slammed the portrait behind him before silently walked back to the table and began writing notes letting the others know he just wanted to work. They said nothing instead working with him silently for hours until they were to tired to continue and he thanked him before walking them out. He headed to the stairs but stopped thinking about what Oliver said. Staring at the stairs for a long moment he began to climb the stairs again feeling his emotions become more and more intense as he neared the room and when he got there he stopped when he saw her. The moonlight from the window was shining across her face, and she had a small smile on her face. Her hands were clutching his pillow and he smiled before stripping and gently climbing into the bed trying not to wake her. Feeling her curl into him he stretched his arm under her head and wrapped the other around her body feeling himself stir when she placed a hand on his thigh.

Kissing her once more he leaned back on the pillows hearing her ex's voice in his mind again. Sighing frustratingly, he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon and silently cursed him for making him feel even the slightest bit of what he was feeling. Feeling Hermione's hand move again he took a breath to steady himself and felt her scoot even closer. Resolving to talk to her in the morning he held her tighter to him and forced himself to try and sleep.

and thats it for now the next chapter delves more into Draco's feelings as well as a surprise for him from Hermione.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Thank you so much for waiting for me to update. The move and family tragedy were incredibly stressful and I couldn't deal. But I am going to be updating more so I hope I still have all my faithful readers and please let me know what you think of this chapter.

When Hermione woke the next morning she had waited patiently for Draco to wake up as well and when he did he had gotten upset when he realized she had been going over her research again. He reminded her patiently that it was their day off to rest not continue to stress over it. She had given in and they had eaten breakfast together in the Great Hall ignoring the stares and comments they'd been given and both were surprised but pleased when Neville and Luna joined them and they'd enjoyed the company and laughed the entire time. Afterwards, they had gone back to their common room and the group had hung out together until it was time for them to meet up with the rest of their group to research. Hermione hadn't been looking forward to it at all and she could tell there was something bothering Draco as well. He had been quieter than usual but he had assured her nothing was wrong.

She had nodded and dropped the subject silently promising herself that she would talk about it when they were alone. While waiting for the group to arrive she silently set up the books, paper, and ink, and prepared food for them as Ron was always shoveling food in his mouth while researching and Ginny and Harry got thirsty. Neville had offered to help and she had teased him gently asking if his grandmother had taught him how to cook and he'd blushed before nodding. Luna had brought an instant smile to his face by saying she thought it was sweet that he had spent so much time with his grandmother and Neville had of course not mentioned that it had been forced realizing he liked that she had complimented him.

By the time the rest of them had gotten there Hermione and Draco were surrounded by books and ink was dripping off of Hermione's fingers because she was writing so fast. Hearing Ginny's snarky laughter she rolled her eyes and continued working only to raise her eyes questioningly when she heard Harry call her stupid.

"Your looking at Muggle books as well as Wizard. Its a wizard malady not a muggle one. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Draco instantly opened his mouth to reply but Hermione's hand curled around his stopping him. Looking at Harry like one would look at a simpleton who couldn't understand anything she replied.

"I am smart. If memory recalls I've been helping you pass your classes for six years, as well as helping you solve all of your problems, and by muggle standards I'm 100 points above genius level. By wizard," She stopped and eyed him derisively. "I can curse you without moving or even blinking."

Seeing his eyes narrow and his lips thin she knew she had angered him but she didn't care. She had let them harrass and hurt her feelings for weeks and had had enough. It was Ginny who spoke however.

"As if muggle's could come up with anything useful anyway. There healers would be so inferior to ours."

Ignoring her she simply shook her head and continued to work ignoring the snide comments and shook her head again when she heard Oliver defend her. Draco understood she didn't want anyone fighting her battles. Oliver didn't. Draco understood she needed someone there for her without compromising her in the process.

She was about to tell them all to shut up when something Neville said to Luna made her head snap up. Turning to Neville so fast she almost hit Draco in the face shocking him and Oliver who didn't bother to hide his snort, she asked him to repeat what he said. Looking at her confused he said.

"I said I think that the cure is like right in front of us, but were probably not seeing it. You know like its glaring at us because its so basic. Then I asked Luna if we should go back to the basics?"

Hermione was silent for a moment before beginning to frantically search through the papers on the desk so quickly that Ginny mentioned that Hermione had finally cracked causing Harry and Ron to burst out laughing while Oliver glared at them. Draco watched her confused for a moment before hearing her mutterring under her breath. He tried to hear her but it was to fast and jumbled so he took her hand and asked her gently.

"Hermione calm down. What's going on?"

She looked up from the papers at him confused for a second as if she had forgotten he was there before rapidly explaining which only confused him more until he told her what page she was looking for and was shocked when Neville and Luna began searching too. Getting frustrated that he was the only one that didn't get it he asked Neville and Luna to explain it to him and after hearing Luna's he was convinced either she was crazy or he was well below the level of intelligence he thought he was. Neville saw his look and shook his head before explaining it to him again slowly and didn't use any of the non existent things Luna had mentioned and as if a light bulb went off in his head he got it too.

Oliver, Harry, Ron and Ginny were still sitting there confused and still looking at them as if they were crazy but Oliver offered to help them find what they were looking for and finally held it up triumphantly and smirked at Draco when Hermione smiled in thanks earning a glare in return. Hermione pushed the other papers on the desk aside except for the ones she needed and pulled fresh paper toward her and rapidly explained what she was doing.

"See," she said pointing to the first paper. "The ingredients for this potion are wrong. This is why it didn't work. These ingredients here aren't right. That's were we went wrong in the experimentation. If we use these," she pointed to the second page, "combined with these.," she pointed back to the first, "and combine them together it should heal them at an advanced pace which would allow the two lists here, "she pointed again, "to combine with these here, and continue the healing from the inside out. We need to hurry though to prepare this if were going to be able to administer it as soon as possible."

Looking at her friends hopefully she was about to say something when she heard a tapping on the window and looked up to see her owl. Frowning she let her in before opening her letter and her smile faded immediately. Draco instantly put himself at her side. She curled into him and handed him the letter. Seeing her shake softly Luna and Neville came to her hugging her as well asking what had happened.

Draco looked up and said softly. "Her parents are getting worse. The doctors say that this is our last shot."

Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please review.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So I left you guys with a pretty big cliffhanger huh? Sorry about making you guys wait so long for the next chapter. Well here it is and I hope you like it. In this chapter we will see if they are able to save her parents and we see something happen between Oliver and Draco. Hope you guys review to tell me what you think.

Hermione had clutched onto her friends for support for a long while before straightening up with a determined look on her face. She had brushed away her tears and straightened her hair out of her eyes before speaking so softly they had to strain to hear her.

"Well then we'd better make it count."

Walking to the door, she paused when she realized no one was following her and said.

"Are you coming?"

Draco was the first to move with Neville, Luna and Oliver following. Turning to the others they saw Harry watching Hermione for a long moment before nodding gruffly and surprising everyone by hugging her. It was brief and she wouldn't even really consider it a hug. It was more of a one armed mandatory comfort gesture, but she was grateful nonetheless. She heard Ginny gasp and Ron silence her but it was Harry's gaze she held. He looked away from her and answered Ginny's unspoken question.

"Her parents could be dying. Let it go for now."

Oliver shook his head at the harshness of his tone but looked at Hermione instead offering her a smile that used to make her blush. He felt a sharp jab of disappointment when it did nothing this time and watched in jealousy as she turned to Draco offering her hand. Draco immediately took it into his own and when she turned he couldn't resist turning back to Oliver and giving his award winning smirk and a wink. Oliver glared silently before pushing past him hard enough to knock him into Hermione who shook her head but said nothing opting to squeeze Draco's hand warningly instead.

They followed her silently down the hall. When they reached Dumbledore's office she silently said a spell, which would make her companions deaf for a minute so she could say the password to let them enter. She received numerous glares when they made it up the stairs but no one said anything. It was only when they reached the top of the stairs and didn't see the headmaster that Hermione realized she may not have thought this through. She had no way of knowing he would actually be here and she should have taken that into account.

"Your a complete idiot Hermione."

Her shoulders stiffened at the same time Draco's hand tightened its hold.

"Your parents are in grave condition. This is our last chance and instead of going to the hospital, your here not even making sure before you did this that Dumbledore would be here. Your a complete failure."

Hermione tried to calm herself. She really did, but she couldn't and it took less than a second for her to find herself tackling Ginny to the ground and punching her. She heard Harry and Ron behind her turned just in time for Harry to push her hard off of Ginny and land on the floor. Instantly Draco was on Harry and not surprisingly Ron jumped into. It was no surprise that Oliver didn't help Draco but when Neville joined in and laid a heavy punch to Ron's eye, Draco offered him a rare smile. He returned it before nodding his head toward Harry as if to remind him of what they were doing which made him smile again before delivering another blow.

Hermione had started to rise from the floor when she was hit with a spell and toppled onto the floor again before spinning around and firing a counter curse. Luna and Oliver were watching silently from the side and Luna had decided that she'd had enough and turned to Oliver and grabbed his hands. He raised an eyebrow in question and she grinned before placing his hands on his ears and let out an earsplitting shriek. Instantly everyone stopped and covered their ears before looking at Luna as if she was crazy. She said nothing and smiled at everyone as if what she'd done was perfectly normal and Ginny decided to take this opportunity to shoot another spell at Hermione which caused her to react as well. This seemed to cause a chain reaction with the boys because they started fighting again.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Instantly everyone went silent to see Dumbledore standing above them looking disappointed. Hermione was the first to look down with shame, Ron the last. He regarded them silently and stared at each one of them before he shook his head. He nodded to Hermione and she knew he wanted to know what had happened. She knew or assumed, that he already knew but she explained rapidly anyhow and he nodded silently before filling out a set of papers and handing her a set of broomsticks. He still hadn't spoken and Hermione was on the verge of tears. She didn't care about dissapointing the others. Well except for Draco, but she hated dissapointing Dumbledore. Finally unable to take it anymore she apologized to him so rapidly Draco finally intervened and placed his hand over her mouth because she was hyperventilating.

She stood still looking at Dumbledore but feeling a few stray tears leak down her cheeks and he shook his head before enveloping her into a hug.

"I'm not mad at you child and I will not stay dissapointed forever. Go and help your parents."

She opened her mouth to protest but shut it instead and nodded. Draco led her to a broom ignoring Oliver's protests that there were two and helped her mount it before flying out the window knowing what Hermione wanted to do. Oliver chose to fly next to them with Neville and Luna on there left, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny behind them. Oliver was silently fuming the whole time and finally Draco snapped.

"What?"

Oliver shook his head silently, so Draco asked again and he sighed frustratingly.

"It just still continues to amaze me."

"Let it go Ollie."

Draco's grip on her tightened and it was her turn to sigh. She reached up and wound her hand through his and squeezed it reassuringly. She felt Draco take a deep breath then squeeze back letting her know he was calm and she smiled.

"You don't deserve her. You tortured her for years upon years and made her hate herself and what she was. You made her think she was nothing just because she's a muggle. Now you claim to love her and care about her. People like you don't just change overnight. I can't believe Hermione is even falling for this bullshit." Looking at her directly now he said. "You've always been smart Hermione. Always. I was good to you and you know I love you. When we became friends and were together I was always there for you and always will be. You should've chosen me."

Hermione felt the broom waver slightly. She knew why even before she turned her head to Draco. He was shaking and she could see it was taking everything he had not to take his frustrations out on Oliver. Locking eyes with him she signaled him to land. He shook his head and said softly.

"I'm fine. Your parents are more important than him."

Hermione locked gazes with him and she felt nothing but love for him. He knew how serious this situation was and still he was trying to be there for her and be her rock even over his own feelings. Shaking her head she leaned against him putting her head on his shoulder and kissed him ignoring the growl she heard from Oliver.

"You'll never know how much this means to me that your still with me through all of this and that your still so strong, but this has gone on long enough and I need to get this settled. Please land for a minute."

He shook his head again and said.

"Hermione..."

She said nothing for a long moment before saying.

"For me."

He was silent. Finally he brought the broom to a halt and nodded.

"We will save them Hermione."

She offered him a small smile before giving him a smirk that could've rivaled his own.

"Yes we will. We just need to put Oliver in his place first."

And that's it. For those who are wondering if they'll have time to save her parents, I won't give away the details but I will say this. The detour with Oliver doesn't affect her parents outcome negatively. So stick around the next chapters a doozy and we see possessive Draco come out again. Please review guys!


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So I know I haven't updated in a long time but I will be updating far more frequently. Promise. So in this chapter we see drama, fights, love, and possibly a cure. Hope you all like it and please review.

Dismounting and waiting for the others to do the same she watched as her friends looked at her confused. Oliver dismounted last and Hermione shook her head at him and when he began to speak she cut him off.

"Stop. Oliver just stop. I am sorry that you love me and I am even more sorry you didn't move on like I have but wiether you think Draco deserves me or not is not anyone's damn business but ours. I love him!"

Hearing a small gasp she blushed realizing she and Draco actually had yet to say those words to each other and turned to see him looking at her with surprise, happiness, and tenderness. Turning back to Oliver smiling she said.

"I love him. That will never change. I love you, but, "She said seeing him smile and walk toward her. "It's familial love. Or friendship love. I love you like a brother, a best friend. You'll always be in my life always. But not as anything more. If you can't accept that, then we can't be friends at all."

Letting that sink in she continued feeling guilty for hurting him but knowing this couldn't continue.

"Look around you. Half the people here hate me but their willing to help. You are trying to start fights, delays, and I don't know what else. Please put yourself aside right now. I know that's selfish but please. My Parents are dying as we speak. Instead of fighting when we can save them we should be rushing to their aid. I know this sounds selfish but I am begging you let it go. Please. I will never be anyone's but his."

Turning and mounting her broom she said softly.

"I understand if you turn back but I hope your with us."

Motioning to Draco he mounted behind her and crushed her protectively against his chest while kicking off as hard as he could riding and pushing the broom for all it was worth. They reached their destination in record time and Hermione was pacing and pulling at her hair while waiting for them to catch up. Draco did his best to soothe and calm her nerves and keep her steady and finally they did catch up and arrive and Hermione and the others raced to the appropriate floor and Hermione though out of breath instantly demanded to see the healers. The elation upon seeing them and feeling happy that her parents would finally get the right treatment and be okay were squashed instantly. They didn't understand the formula. Hermione had tried and failed several times to explain it and the mechanics only to come up short and after turning helplessly to Draco she realized it was useless. He tried and failed as well. Collapsing to the ground she began to cry at the injustice. She was so close had come so far. In a soft numb voice that scared even herself she asked if she could see them. The healer nodded sadly and she walked in the room only to feel her heart clench again before anger took over and she walked back out and went to the healer again.

"NO."

Draco tried to hold her again but she shoved him off.

"No! I won't accept this. This is not the end. There has to be a way."

The healer looked at them helplessly then his eyes lit up.

"Hermione."

Hermione stared at him not understanding.

"Hermione has to do it."

She shook her head dumbly as her body felt cold as the shock and panic set in.

He rushed to explain.

"You know the formula. We've never seen one this complicated. Its simplistic in form but not in entirety. We cannot issue this. You can. You can make it and administer it."

She shook her head frantically.

"I'm just a student. I can't..."

"You must or all hope is lost."

Instantly she began to panic causing Draco to glare at the healer while trying to calm her as she began to have difficulty breathing and couldn't form a sentence. Taking her aside he covered her mouth and looked at her silently before stroking her face and waited until she calmed a bit to cup her face and force their eyes to meet.

"You are the smartest witch to ever enter Hogwarts. You can do this."

"Draco I can't. I've never done anything like this! There are so many things that could go wrong...that I could..."

"You won't mess up. Listen to me." He said pulling her close keeping her gaze. "You can do this I believe in you."

She pulled back in surprise. Oliver had said those same words to her and they had never meant as much as they did now. Looking at him with wide eyes she whispered.

"I'm scared Draco."

Looking her in the eyes he kissed her before whispering.

"You can do this. You know this. Each step, each ingredient. Show us that Gryfindor courage and save your parents. Gryfindors are brave. My Hermione is too. Trust me."

She smiled at him softly and looked at him trusting him with all she had like she had since she fell in love with him and she nodded.

"I'll do it."

Immediately wiping her tears she began to give orders sending everyone out for ingredients and tools while she prepared herself. When everything was ready she took a deep breath and looked at Draco who nodded and began to make the formula. Slowly being cautious and sure she finally finished and carefully administered it making sure with everything she had that she didn't make a single mistake. When it was done she had rings under her eyes and she was pale from worry. Draco was at her side instantly and he carried her to a chair and brought her water and a pumpkin pasty before sitting next to her. She leaned into him and buried her face in his robes before hearing.

"What do we do now?"

Ginny asked softly.

Hermione was surprised but simply said.

"We wait."

**and that's all for now i hope you liked it and please review. **


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So Hermione had to do everything herself. Interesting and drama filled right? In this chapter we learn her parents fate and we have some new drama that may or may not close some doors. Hope you like it and please review.

Hermione sat enclosed in Draco's arms and laid her head on his chest before feeling him tighten his arms and lean his head down to her hair. They stayed still and silent not needing to speak. They were communicating silently without words each understanding what the other was saying. Hermione was soaking up Draco's strength and Draco was soaking up Hermione's love. They felt stares on them but ignored them and finally she lifted her head to speak quietly.

"Its been hours."

Draco nodded thinking silently before replying.

"They'll be alright Hermione. Don't let doubts and worries enter your mind. It won't help at all, and will only make things worse. You just need to wait."

She shook her head stubbornly before saying she didn't want to which made him laugh and kiss her gently before holding her again and reminding her that it didn't matter if she didn't want to its what they had to do. Her ex friends were sitting in chairs around them silently and had only made noise when Ginny had gasped in surprise hearing Draco laugh. The rest of them just looked shocked. Luna and Neville less so because they'd been around the couple more and had been more accepting. At the moment they were both sitting next to her waiting and seeing if they could make her feel better. It had been hours since Hermione had administered the formula and had been waiting anxiously for any reply the doctor would give but there had been none. She could see the healer walking through the hallway about twice and hour and it was frustrating her beyond belief that they hadn't told her anything. She was at the point of screaming and the only thing stopping her was the fact that Draco was holding her and keeping her calm. No one had said a word since Ginny had spoken to her and Hermione was surprised enough at that. Oliver had been shooting looks at her but said nothing thinking on what she had said.

She had been surprised that he hadn't said anything to her because it was clear that was exactly what he wanted to do and they all knew it but at the moment she was grateful for his silence. It was not the time for this and he finally seemed to get the hint that she was not talking about this now with him. The silence of the hall was slowly becoming unbearable for Hermione and Draco could feel her twitching and shaking and tried his best to calm her down. He began talking to her quietly so only she could hear though they both knew the others were dying to know what he was saying and slowly she began to sit still. She let herself lean into him again and turned her face away from everyone's view. She remained like that for another hour until the healer that had told her she'd have to be the one to administer the formula came over to her. Draco tapped her to let her know he was there and she looked up anxiously to see the doctor looking at her in awe. She looked at him for a moment confused until she understood and felt tears begin to fall unceremoniously from her eyes before she manged.

"Their alright? Their really alright?"

The healer nodded and she heard the group collectively sigh in relief then talk excitedly in whispers. Hermione got the shock of her life though when Harry hugged her tightly and whispered.

"I'm glad we saved them Hermione but this was all you. You did it."

They stayed that way for a moment and she turned to see Ginny looking at Harry impassively before meeting Hermione's eyes and giving her the barest of smiles. It wasn't what Hermione wanted but she'd take it. She felt her mouth turned into a full fledged grin and she nodded at Ginny in thanks. Ron said nothing but for the first time in weeks he wasn't looking at her with dislike or anything bordering on worse. Luna and Neville were smiling from ear to ear and they both wrapped Hermione into a group hug before Luna tugged Draco into it as well. Hermione felt their arms loosen and felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Oliver. He offered her a small smile before holding his hand out to Draco. Hermione smiled in surprise and happiness when she saw Draco shake it and neither one of them said anything mean to each other.

The healer gave a small cough to bring their attention back and he motioned for her to follow him. She looked over her shoulder at Draco and he smiled gently and nodded before taking her hand and following her and the healer down the hall to her parents room. Feeling Draco let go of her hand she turned to him questioningly until she realized why he'd done it. Kissing him softly she hugged him before entering the room seeing her mother and father sitting up in their beds with more color than she'd seen them have in over a year. She looked from her mother to her father noticing they no longer had black circles under there eyes, there faces looked fuller instead of drawn taut, it was a complete change. She was drawn out of her thoughts by her mother's soft voice.

"Hermione?"

She nodded silently feeling her throat tighten.

"It's me mom."

Her mother began to cry softly before saying her name again and Hermione couldn't help the tears that began to flow. They remembered her. They finally knew who she was. After so long of visiting them and them not knowing her it meant so much. Seeing her father crying as well she moved between their beds and hugged him tightly after hugging her mom. Her friends had gathered around the door where Draco stood and when he held his hand out in front of them they stopped themselves from going in and simply watched. Hermione was holding her father's hand with one hand and her mother's with the other and they were talking quietly as her mother and father asked her questions about what had happened. She patiently explained everything they'd missed and when they fell silent to think on what she had said they heard Hermione let out a small sob. Instantly concerned Draco took a small step foreword unsure of if he should intrude and saw her mother and father both lean foreword a little and squeeze her hands tighter.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

She shook her head unable to speak but finally managed.

"I failed you."

Her mother instantly began shaking her head and opened her mouth to object but Hermione cut her off.

"If I was stronger or smarter I could have stopped him! I should have learned more spells or done something more. I should have stopped him. You guys almost died because of me."

Her mother shook her head adamantly but Hermione didn't see it because she was sobbing so hard. Draco moved to her side quickly seeing the surprised looks from her mother and father and held her gently smiling to himself when she instantly molded herself to him. The room fell silent as they watched the two hold each other and when she finally stopped sobbing she saw her mother smiling at her gently. Sitting up as much as she could she patted the bed and when Hermione sat down she said.

"This is NOT nor has it ever been yours or anyone else's fault. We've never blamed you for this. Not once. You saved us from this curse and gave us our life back how could we possibly blame you? It was unfortunate and ugly and cruel, but you saved us and were fine now and he will never hurt us again."

Hermione shook her head stubbornly and said softly.

"If I wasn't a witch and was just normal he wouldn't have come after you."

Her father was the one to speak this time.

"You've never been normal Hermione. Magic is apart of who you are and you shouldn't want to change that. The knowledge and power that you have inside you is amazing. Your born for greatness. Why would you want anything different?"

He paused and waited until she met his gaze.

"Besides, knowing you, you'd probably find trouble anyway. Remember when you were four and you let in the stray cat that ended up clawing my feet? Or when you were eight and you tried to fix the sink? Its what makes you who you are and we love you. We don't blame you for a thing."

Hermione let out a small giggle only to turn when Harry spoke.

"Hermione, its my fault. He was after me this whole time. If you didn't know me none of this would have happened."

Hermione shook her head and when he began to protest she held up her hand to silence him and furrowed her brow thinking silently. After what seemed like an eternity she raised her head and addressed the group.

"My parents are right. This is no ones fault. Voldemort was always evil. Since he was a child he'd been doing evil things and he was hurting people long before anyone was born. If anything its a catalyst and that's not your fault," she paused looking at Harry. "It's not any of our faults and now its over. So we should move on and be happy. Let the past be in the past."

Her father nodded.

"Well said. Now I have a question for you."

Hermione smiled before asking what it was.

"Who is this guy holding you and how serious is it?"

**and that's all for now. In the next chapter Hermione has major talks with her friends parents and Draco and Oliver gets a big surprise**

**Hope you like it and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: So I promised major talks and a surprise for Ollie and I'm here to deliver. I hope you guys like it.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

"He's my...um..."

Draco looked at her expectantly grinning at her. He was obviously enjoying her discomfort, but when she looked to him for help he said.

"I'm her boyfriend. Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Her mother instantly gasped before motioning for Draco to move to her. He looked at Hermione who was silently telling him not to but did it anyway only to receive a slap to the face strong enough to knock his head to the side. He heard the shocked gasps from the rest of the group and glared when he heard Ron and Harry laughing hysterically. Hermione took his hand gently and looked at her mother who simply held her hand up letting her know she didn't want her to speak.

"Draco Malfoy. The boy who called you all those names and made you cry. The boy who was on the bad side of the war. What were you thinking Hermione?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Hermione stopped him.

"Mother he saved my life during the war. He reformed and joined us on the side of good. Yes he made me cry but he's different now. He's sweet and kind. He's...I love him."

Her mother looked at her silently then asked.

"Are you having sex?"

Hermione felt her entire face flush red and she refused to look at anything but the floor before mumbling her answer.

"Hermione Jean."

Her mother commanded.

"I'm not discussing that mother."

She said meekly. Her father and mother looked at each other and had a silent conversation and finally her father asked.

"He makes you happy?"

She nodded still looking at the floor.

"Okay then."

Hermione looked up and gave her parents a happy smile before taking Draco's hand. Her father smiled at her before saying.

"No grandchildren yet."

It was Draco's turn to blush and Hermione grinned before shaking her head. They ended staying until the early hours of the morning and were told that her parents needed to rest. Her parents had been upset not wanting Hermione to leave so soon but the healer explained that the formula healing their bodies so rapidly would leave them tired and they needed to rest. They also explained that Hermione would be able to visit whenever she wished. She had promised to appeal to Dumbledore and get a special pass. Her parents didn't put up a big fight because they knew she had school and responsibilities however much they didn't want her to go. When they made their way back into the hallway Hermione leaned down to whisper something into Neville's ear and he looked at her misty eyed before embracing her for a long moment. They had just pulled apart when they were surprised to hear a girl shrieking.

"Oliver!"

Recognizing the voice Hermione, Draco, Oliver, and Harry all turned to see Katie running at Oliver as fast as she could. When she reached him she threw her arms around him and clung to him. Hermione and the others stood awkwardly and Oliver was a bit awkward himself. After a few minutes he placed his arms around her and hugged her back, but it was obvious he was confused as to why she was there. Releasing her he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I'm here for you. I realized that I never stopped loving you and that leaving you was stupid. I realize that you love Hermione and I can't change that but I had to tell you how i feel. I owled the school but Dumbledore said you were here and he couldn't say why and I thought you were hurt so I flew all the way here and you look fine."

She said looking confused and panting at the same time. Oliver felt himself grinning and let out a small laugh. The rest of the group was silent but Hermione was turning a little red from trying not to laugh.

"I'm not hurt. I'm here because...someone needed help."

She hugged him again before saying.

"Thank goodness."

Pulling back she smiled at him before saying.

"I didn't want to do this in front of so many people," she paused lowering her voice. "I just really needed to say something to you."

Oliver nodded still confused but willing to hear her out.

"I understand. If you'd like we could go somewhere..."

He trailed off looking around and Hermione responded.

"There's a lounge down that hall and to the left but I believe its closed now. They only let the healers in after a certain time or sometimes they let people sleep there if their families are in dire condition."

Oliver looked over at her for a second, and Katie thinned her lips which made Hermione roll her eyes before saying.

"Actually Katie there's something I need to tell you to if it's alright?"

She began to shake her head but Oliver leaned into her and whispered something in her ear which made her sigh heavily and nod. Hermione took a breath thinking for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

She saw Katie and Oliver both frown confused and she smiled before saying.

"Oliver told me that the main reason you two broke up was because of his feelings and I'm sorry."

Katie nodded before saying.

"I was pretty mad but I'm not any longer. It's not your fault. Its his. When you broke up I thought Oliver and I would stand a better chance but I was wrong. I came back now because I love him and want to be with him but..."

She turned to look at Oliver.

"You still love her don't you?"

Oliver nodded. She sighed and nodded resigned until Oliver spoke.

"She doesn't love me she loves him."

He jerked his thumb at Draco making Katie look at Hermione in surprise before nodding in approval making Hermione smirk.

"But she talked to me tonight and I realized that right now I don't need to be in a relationship with anyone. I acted rashly and put my feelings before others and kept pushing even when I knew she didn't want me. Right now I want to take the time to get over my feelings and make sure I can be a proper boyfriend."

Katie nodded before saying softly that she understood. She turned to go but spun around hopefully at Oliver's next words.

"Maybe we can talk about this then?"

"I'd like that."

Offering him her hand he took it and they sat down in the seats that Hermione and Draco abandoned earlier and began to talk quietly until the other's said they were going back to Hogwarts if they wanted to come with them. Oliver was currently rooming at the school so he'd agreed and Katie had as well. When they reached the castle it was almost dawn and Hermione was grateful it was Saturday and they didn't have classes because at this point she wouldn't have gone and she doubted they would've either. They had been invited to the head common room and accepted because it was bigger and when they were all inside Hermione began to speak.

"I know that what I have to say probably doesn't matter but I really need to say something to you guys," She paused and received no interruption so she continued. "I'm more thankful than I can ever say to all of you for helping save my parents. I didn't deserve help from any of you after lying to you and keeping secrets and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not telling the truth. After all we'd been through you deserved more than that and I'm sorry."

There was absolute silence in the room until Neville spoke.

"You know Luna and I have already forgiven you. We love you Hermione. You made a mistake, your human. After all the pain and cruelty we've seen were not adding to it. Were still your friends."

Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks and gave them each a hug and began laughing when Luna said she was surprised that there were no nargles in her hair. The room was silent again for a moment until Harry asked.

"We asked you for weeks what was going on. Why didn't you just tell us the truth? If you had told me the truth I wouldn't be so mad."

Hermione nodded.

"I thought if I told you the truth about Draco I'd lose all of you. I didn't want to lose a friendship so strong. You all mean the world to me. Ginny your like a sister to me and Harry and Ron your the brothers I never had. You all hate Draco so I figured I'd keep it a secret until I thought of a good way to tell you. Then with all the stuff happening with my parents I never found time. It's not a good excuse. I know it and I'm so sorry."

Harry thought about what she said before asking.

"Why didn't you tell us about your parents?"

She laughed quietly.

"I figured I'd be able to save them alone. I get the best grades and knew all the potions and healing spells so I didn't figure that I might not be able to do it. It was incredibly arrogant of me and I'm glad I came to my senses because if I hadn't my mom and dad might not be here now."

It was Ginny who spoke this time.

"If we didn't all depend on you all the time and force you to be the best you might not have been so arrogant. Like Harry with his flying."

Harry looked affronted till Hermione and Ron both looked at him and he finally made a noise of agreement before looking back at Hermione and saying.

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to ask."

She waited for him to speak but Ron beat him to it.

"Are you still a secretive bitch or are you our Hermione?"

Draco moved to punch him but Hermione stopped him at the same time Ginny smacked Ron and said they weren't going to say it like that. Hermione made everyone silent when she said.

"No more secrets."

Ginny grinned and hugged her and Harry followed suit both letting her know that she was forgiven and that while they still didn't like Draco they'd accept it. Looking at Ron with her arms still around Harry and Ginny she smiled when he gave her a grin and held out his hand which she shook. They each grinned at each other then took seats in the main room and the others followed suit. They ended up talking until around noon the next day and all you could hear in the common room was the snoring of the tired teens. Draco had silently woken Hermione and she had followed Draco into his room immediately curling up next to him and he began playing with her hand. Turning over to her still playing with her hand he whispered.

"Can you see me?"

She nodded.

"I can."

They both knew what he had asked and that he meant more than he said. After a long pause Draco grinned and said.

"So you love me huh?"

She nodded again squeezing his hand. He leaned into her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before saying.

"I love you too."

"I know."

Laying back onto the pillows he held out his arm and she leaned her head on it before placing her other hand on his chest. After a few moments of silence Draco spoke again.

"What are you doing after you graduate here?"

She hugged him and was silent thinking. Eventually she told him she didn't know but that she had come up with a plan for how to help people that she wanted to explore. Intrigued he asked her to tell him about it and he had to admit. He thought it was an amazing idea and he instantly told her he wanted to be a part of it. She was ecstatic at his answer which had led to kisses which had led to them touching and making love well into the day and when they were finally exhausted Draco whispered.

"Don't ever leave me Hermione."

Hermione felt a tear run down her face and she whispered back.

"Never."

And that's it for now. That's alot of information to take in and I hope you liked it the next chapter will have even more great stuff so stick around :)


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: Hermione's parents are okay! (Now come on you know I wasn't going to let them die.) Hermione and Draco also know now that they love each other and Oliver may stop being such a pain in the ass now. I hope you guys like this chapter and please review.

Hermione, Draco and her friends had worked tirelessly over the next months to make Hermione's dream a reality and they were finally successful. They had partnered with St. Mungos and now headed the most extensive research corporation the wizarding world had ever seen. In the time it had been opened many students from Hogwarts and chosen to join them and Hermione had welcomed it with open arms knowing that while they supported her and would help, her friends did want to other careers as well and they'd need extra people. Hermione was fiercely proud of herself and friends and had kept her promise to Neville as well.

Within the first two months of them starting the research corporation she had found a cure for Neville's parents. She had administered it herself as she had with her parents and it had worked within hours. Neville had looked at her disbelieving when she said that she had found a cure. They had been researching for the whole of the two months and hadn't found a thing until Hermione had shut herself in her room for three days straight barely stopping to eat and sleep. She wouldn't have stopped to sleep at all but being a scholar herself she understood that the body and the mind needed sleep to properly function and she refused to let her mind be anything but the best for Neville's parents. It was only fair after he'd done the same for her mom and dad.

She had led them all back to the hospital and when his parents had woken up she'd gently taken him by the hand after shooting Draco a warning look when he frowned at her and led him into the room before silently exiting letting him have his moment with them. They had waited patiently talking quietly among themselves and when he had come out his cheeks were tear stained and he'd instantly wrapped his arms around Hermione crying onto her shoulder as she comforted him and reassured him that everything would be alright now. They'd held each other for a long moment until he'd brushed his tears away and he'd thanked her over and over again and Hermione had shaken her head reminding him that they'd done the same for her.

In the months after that the group had been deciding what they wanted and needed to do for themselves and each other and for the moment they'd decided that until they knew for certain what they wanted to do as a career that they would stay with Hermione and Draco at the corporation and the couple had decided themselves that they would stay permanently unless they found something that they wanted more but for now it seemed they were all staying. Hermione had helped her parents buy a flat in the city and Neville had thought his parents would enjoy the city as well so he'd followed her example and done the same for his parents. They had become so close as a group with all that had happened and none of them wanted to separate so they'd decided after Hogwarts they'd stay in the city since it was close to St. Mungo's and since they could get flats in the same neighborhood.

Oliver had closed himself off from his friends for a long while to get himself together and learn the true extent of his feelings and eventually he had learned what Hermione and Draco had been trying to tell him. He'd actually apologized to Draco shocking Hermione, and then shocked her again by coming to their common room and talking to them for hours explaining why he'd done what he had and they'd both forgiven him. It had taken time, more so from Draco than Hermione, but they had. Katie had been hoping that now that he had let Hermione go they might have a chance, and she had been shocked that he had said no. He had explained he didn't think it would be a good idea to get into another relationship so soon and had asked her to understand. She knew it was important to him so she was trying to wait patiently knowing it would be worth it in the end. Her waiting paid off eventually because although Oliver still wouldn't commit entirely to a relationship with anyone he had agreed to go out to see what it would be like after she'd waited for about a month an a half.

Hermione and Draco had deepened their relationship and were enjoying conversations of the future and she was teaching him things from the muggle world and he was showing her things of the wizarding world she'd not yet learned. As it turned out Draco had a knack for languages and in the months since they'd cured her parents he'd learned four. If Hermione didn't respect and admire his intelligence so much she'd be jealous. She had learned old wizarding laws and the hierarchy of wizarding classes. He'd opened up more about his family and he'd even gotten a tattoo for her as a sign of his love and she'd told him he didn't have to just because she had. He'd grinned and said he'd wanted to so everyone would know he was hers.

Along with teaching each other new things they'd spent the time relaxing and doing more things that couples their ages did. Their time was more relaxed without the pressure of constantly studying twenty four hours a day that they had time to go on dates together, walks around the castle and he had even surprised her with homemade meals and she'd surprised him with homemade desserts of the muggle world. His favorite so far had been the double fudge chocolate brownies. They had even spent time cuddling together on the couches in the main room and she had giggled to herself thinking that she never would have thought Draco capable of being so sweet a year ago. Now he was everything to her and she couldn't wait to see what was going to happen now that everything was finally going right.

And that's all for now! The next chapter will probably be the last maybe two more :)


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Note: I'm back! I know its been forever and a day. I started a new job and things got really crazy along with me writing my new book and getting my business out there so I had a full plate. But now I'm back and we'll get this chapter kickstarted right. Hope you like it and please review.

It had been seven years and old grudges and slights had given way to new mending and friendships. Hermione had known ever since her first step in Hogwarts that she had the best friends a girl could ask for and knew she was blessed. She'd never realized this more than the ordeal with her parents and her friends learning that she'd basically lied to them for seven years. Eventually they'd forgiven her and stayed with her and their research foundation for five years before setting off on their own adventures and Draco and herself had stayed coming up with more cures and extensive research to help the wizarding world and Hermione had opened a new wing to help the muggle world as well which had been completely unheard of, but Hermione had surged forward with Draco's support. Her friends had waited a while for them to break up assuming that eventually their differences would tear them apart but they had been proven wrong when Hermione moved into Draco's flat and had stayed. They'd conquered everything and couldn't imagine being anywhere else. They'd even had their friends come to his flat for late night talking and fun and the group had gotten even closer. It was on such a night that her friends were reminiscing and talking of how drastically their lives had changed that Hermione realized just how right they were. Everything had changed from how it had been.

She watched Ron and Lavender laughing with Harry and Ginny over by the kitchen table at a story Ginny was telling her hands folded neatly over her rounded stomach where her son or daughter rested and Lavender was smiling lovingly at Ron holding her own stomach were twins were resting. It had caused a lot of drama when the women had gotten pregnant at the same time but eventually had caused them to become closer which Ron and Harry were grateful for. Turning at someone tapping her arm she instantly smiled and wrapped her arms around Katie and then giving a hug to Oliver before feeling a familiar arm wrap itself around her and she smiled and shook her head watching Katie and Oliver laugh seeing Draco nuzzling his face into her neck before giving Katie and Oliver hugs of his own commenting on Katie's ring, and congratulating Oliver again who had pulled him aside to speak in private. Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically at Katie who burst into laughter drawing Neville and Luna over to them. Neville had grown the most in the seven years Hermione would say. He was still quiet and reserved but usually only in public. With his friends he was the life of the party and full of talk and laughter and could now keep Luna on her toes instead of it always being the other way around. Smiling at Luna Hermione admired her latest creation and asked her if she'd be willing to make her an outfit. Luna had nodded before moving to get a drink turning to ask if they wanted anything and they'd shaken their heads.

It was utterly common for her friends to treat her house like theirs. They'd all lived together for the five years that they'd all been in the company simply because it was easier but once they'd chosen different paths it had been wiser for them to live separately as it was becoming increasingly difficult for them to live in the same space. They had all understood and remained close and now they went to visit regularly and it was as if they all had five houses. Distracting Hermione from her thoughts Draco appeared beside her and motioned for her to walk to the living room where she noticed all of her friends had gathered. Looking from face to face she realized she couldn't have chosen better friends and she let them know everyday. Sitting in her favorite chair she asked them if they ever thought it would be like this. This started a serious conversation as her friends began talking about how they would have never pictured it would have ended up with Hermione and Draco being married along with Ron and Lavender which had made her squeak with mock outrage before Ron kissed her cheek, or that quiet and shy Neville would end up with loud and crazy Luna. Luna smiled demurely before grasping Neville's hand and saying softly that opposites attract. They nodded in agreement before turning back to Hermione and Draco who were living proof of that.

It had caused no amount of surprise and hurt (which in itself was not surprising) when the truth had come out about their relationship and Draco had smiled at Hermione and said that it had all started with a game of truth or dare which had made her blush deeply and her friends had understood what the implication had been. Pulling her head back to her friends she rejoined the conversation that went well into the dawn of the morning and finally Ron had said he needed to get Lavender home for the baby's sake, knowing it had been harder for her to sleep these past months and the others had slowly trickled out after them. Looking at her husband she smiled softly and offered him her hand which he took and slowly led him upstairs where they went to bed and he pulled her close to him. Leaning her head on his chest she said very softly.

"I love you."

He kissed the top of her head before whispering the same then let out a small laugh causing her to look at him in confusion. Grinning at her and giving his trademark smirk he ran his fingers gently up her rib cage making her shiver against him and he said.

"Truth or dare?"

I hope you all liked this story and thank you for being patient as I put chapters up. I love all the comments I got and each one makes my day brighter. This story was a favorite to write and I hope it was a favorite for you guys to read. Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you who read this or will read it.


End file.
